Undeniable: Part 2
by missbrat155
Summary: Life goes on for Sue and Jack, as they try to deal with the past. Sequel of Undeniable: Part 1 COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Well everyone, here's the second part to my story (not too sure how many parts yet) If you're new here – you might want to read the first part of this story before you read this one, it will make a lot more sense! Sorry, I know chapter 1 is a bit of a summary of what happened in the last story, but for those of you who haven't read my last piece of work lately, it will help jog your memory!**

Undeniable: Part 2 

**Chapter 1:**

Jack lay awake. It had been a month since the nightmare had begun. A month since he had almost lost someone he had come to love more than he had ever thought possible. The memories of those torturous nights still haunted his dreams, and Sue's. He knew it was still tormenting her, as much as she had started to return to normal. She was back at work, and she was definitely happy and recovering. Her and Jack were spending a lot of time together. There was always the constant reminder of what happened, but neither Jack nor Sue blamed the baby, but only took him or her as a blessing from a bad situation. Jack knew it would take a long time for Sue to completely heal; he just hated seeing her suffering.

Earlier that evening, Sue was sitting next to Jack; hand in his, after finally convincing him to put in a sappy chick flick. He rolled his eyes - Sue couldn't help but smile. She knew that he would do anything for her, including endure 2 hours of painful cheesiness. It was amazing how comfortable she felt around him, even after everything that had happened. Well, it was probably because of everything that had happened.

As the movie dragged on, Sue felt the fatigue of the day start to overwhelm her. She tried to keep her tired eyes open, but soon fell asleep on Jack's shoulder.

Images of Greg clouded her thoughts. She was running through a forest, trying to get out but he and James were chasing her. She was begging for them to save her babies life – to kill her instead of her child, but they took her baby and threw it into the river. Sue began to panic and cry for help as she swam through the frozen waters, but couldn't find her baby. Suddenly she felt a strong grip on her hand. She opened her eyes briefly. _It was only a dream_, she thought. Her hand went automatically to her abdomen, the other squeezed Jack's hand, as he looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay? Is it the baby?" He asked, worry flooding his eyes

"No, we're fine. Just a bad dream. I was more tired than I thought." She answered, trying to put on a brave face. One Jack saw right through.

"Was it Greg?" She nodded.

"And James."

"They're in jail, they're not getting out." He said firmly, trying to convince her that she was safe now.

"I know Jack. It's just a little hard. I know it takes time to deal with it, and I'm trying." She leaned her head on Jack's shoulder again. Just having him close by almost made all of her worries go away. Almost. The movie was almost over - Jack really had no clue what had happened, and Sue stifled yet another yawn.

"Honey, you need to go to bed. You need your rest, especially now with the morning sickness. I'll take you home, tuck you in, then come by in the morning to get you for work okay?" She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Jack." She leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. No matter what Greg or James did, it wasn't going to ruin her life. She was going to move on from it. She had a wonderful man who loved her no matter what had happened, and loved her baby just as much, even though it wasn't even his. She was going to be a mother, which made her heart leap with excitement every time she thought of it. Things were finally going to go her way.

"I love you" Jack whispered to Sue, her eyes intent on his lips

"I love you too." Jack placed his hand protectively on her stomach. Sue couldn't read his lips as he talked to her belly. She wouldn't have wanted to anyways. It was something special that they had. When he looked up at the smile on her face, he just simply said,

"Just saying goodnight to my little munchkin. Come on, let's take you home so you can get some sleep." He guided her out the door of his apartment, anticipating the day when he would get to wake up beside her, with a little one between them. _You can't let the bad things get you down_, Jack thought, as he happily drove his beautiful girlfriend back to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Well, I've got a good plan laid out. Don't know how much ill end up sticking to it, but that's okay! Thanks for all the support :) I wanted this chapter to be a bit lighter, especially considering the way the last 30 odd chapters were in the last story, and the next 30 odd chapters to come too. Enjoy happiness while you can – right? **

**Chapter 2:**

"So mate, when's the big day? I'd better be in the wedding." Bobby said with a smile, his back turned to Sue, so she couldn't tell what was happening. Jack glanced at Sue who was busy working at her desk. He had never seen her face glow as much as it did now. The bruises were going away, and he knew there would be some scars that would never heal, but he couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Bobby – we've only been seeing each other for less than a month. It's still a bit early."

"Come on, don't lie. You know you've been thinking about it. You love her, and the kid too. You're going to get married sooner or later, just make it sooner." He couldn't help but grin. At least Jack wasn't denying his feelings anymore.

"Of course I love her, but she's getting over everything that happened still. She's only about one month along, I want her to have time to deal with what happened. There's plenty of time, she knows I'm not going anywhere." Bobby just rolled his eyes. He knew Jack was dying to marry her, but the fact he was respecting her space and time to heal just showed how deeply he really did care.

----

Sue was nervous, her first day back. She was expecting to be coddled by her co-workers, especially Jack. She knew it would be awhile before she was out and about like the old days, but knew that came with the territory, plus now with her unplanned pregnancy. She walked down the FBI hallways until she reached a familiar office. She knocked and stuck her head in the door.

"Miss Thomas. It's great to see you. How are you feeling?" He said, as he got up from his chair and gave her a small hug.

"I'm doing pretty good, glad to be off the hospital food." She said with a smile.

"How are you dealing with everything that's happened? I just want to let you know that Jack informed me of everything. I know about the pregnancy, and we will definitely take that into consideration with your workload. I hope you don't mind that Jack said something, but he was really concerned that you would be roaming the streets too early, especially now that you're expecting." Sue nodded.

"I understand. As much as I would like to be out there like I used to, I do have someone else to consider now."

"Good, you'll understand why you're just going to be staying in the bullpen most of the time. Paperwork, reviewing tapes etc. You'll still be a valuable asset to the team, don't think otherwise." Sue smiled.

"I would have to be lying to say I didn't expect the desk job to be coming."

"I'm glad you seem to be handling things so well after what happened. Have you been seeing your councillor?" Ted asked gently.

"I have. It is hard to forget what happened, but I'm determined to move on from it, and just be thankful for what I do have. It's not easy but you can't live life looking over your shoulder. I have great friends supporting me too." Ted smiled slightly at her comment.

"There is something else. Jack came to talk to me, and he told me about your new relationship." Sue looked at him with slight apprehension in her eyes. This was it, the excuse her and Jack had been using for years so that they wouldn't have to admit their feelings to each other. Now it was out in the open. They had discussed what they would do about work, and had decided that because with the baby coming and Sue not being at work much longer, she would change positions if Ted wanted. Jack knew it was hard for her, but she was adamant. She took a deep breath, waiting for her supervisor's response.

"Let me just say that I have no problem with you working together. I know you are both professionals, and to say the least, I'm relieved that you have someone to lean on, especially now. You're not an agent so technically; we can bend the rules a little bit. I also have taken into account that you will be leaving on maternity leave eventually, and with you taking a desk job for the next 8 months; there should be no reason to switch around the teams. Unless you and Jack give me reason too." Sue couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you so much." She responded.

"It's no problem. Just know that if there are any problems, your work gets too overwhelming, or you just need to talk, my door is always open. I'm relieved we didn't lose you Thomas."

"Thank you sir." She said, as she got up, relieved that her life was starting to return to normalcy.

---

A week back, and Sue was already drowning in paperwork. It was boring but she knew it was for the best. The thought of being out on the streets again did scare her slightly too. She couldn't help but worry that she would run into James or Greg. She knew it was ridiculous, that they were in jail, but the fear always loomed in the back of her mind. Sue didn't tell Jack. She knew he would worry needlessly. Her therapist said it was completely normal to be scared for now, but that she was making excellent progress. _Give it time Sue, you're moving on from it_, she thought silently to herself.

She looked up to see Jack and Bobby chatting. Bobby's back was turned to her, and she couldn't quite see Jack's lips so she couldn't read their conversation, but for some reason she had the feeling it was about her.

---

Jack had brought her home the day she was released from the hospital. She opened the door, and was surprised to see all her friends there to welcome her home. Lucy and Tara were in tears within minutes, and it took a few more seconds before Sue was crying too. They hugged and they rejoiced that everyone was safe. Only Jack and Bobby knew about the baby. Sue knew it was only a matter of time before they would find out, so she figured she would tell them the news all together.

Time went on, and Sue had trouble finding a good moment to break the information about her pregnancy. Lucy and Tara were talking with her about all the gossip she had missed while in the hospital. Lucy's father was getting better, thankfully. Lucy felt awful about not being there when Sue needed her most but she assured her that it was all right. They hugged. And they cried some more. The boys chatted in the corner, obviously dumbstruck at the amount of tears at this happy occasion. Lucy and Tara had bought her a new pair of shoes as a welcome home present. Levi was happy, waddling around the apartment, picking up as many scraps of food he could find. As the boy's were busy inhaling the food at the other side of the room, Lucy leaned over so only Sue and Tara could know what she was saying.

"So, what's going on in your love lives now girls? I've heard that there's been a few developments for the both of you since everything happened." Tara and Sue both smiled at each other. They could tell that Lucy had been dying to say something for days but had restrained herself. Tara went first,

"Well. Bobby's been trying to find excuses to stay with me now. It's been a week since I was released and the doctor said I was fine and that my concussion had healed but he still insists that I need supervision. Whatever." She rolled her eyes and the girls all laughed. "I have to admit though, I like the attention." Her eyes sparkled.

"And you Miss Thomas? Do I hear a, Yes Lucy you were right, coming?" Sue chuckled at her comment.

"I never said you weren't right Luce, it was just the timing was always off. Lets just say that the timing is dead on now." Lucy looked at her in shock. She hadn't expected such a blatant response.

"You mean? You've talked about it and things are happening? I was just expecting more denial! Spill girl!" She said excitedly. Sue just grinned.

"He loves me." She said simply, and walked away over to where the boys were talking. Lucy and Tara squealed in happiness and were hugging, just so happy that things were back on track. The boys looked over in astonishment. Jack looked at Sue,

"What's made them so happy?" he asked her with a smile.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that I love you." Jack's cheeks went a little red, but the smile on his face was priceless. He took her hand in his. "Can I talk to you in private for a second, do you boys mind if I steal him away? Its important." Jack looked at her curiously, wondering what it was.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to disturb the two lovebirds." Bobby answered with a smile.

"You're one to talk Bobby" Jack answered. It was Bobby's cheeks that reddened this time. D and Myles just laughed at the two men as Jack and Sue walked into the kitchen.

"Wow, we've become the FBI dating service." Said Myles to D and Bobby. "Jack and Sue, You and Tara. What will be next?" Dimitrius laughed.

""Hey – don't look at me! Married with kids remember?"

"Or maybe the drongo means him and Lucy…again." Myles shot Bobby the look of death. D and Bobby just laughed.

"Very funny," said Myles, as he walked away.

---

"Hey – what did you want to talk about?" Jack asked Sue, his fingers entwined with hers.

"Well, now that our relationship is out in the open, and Bobby and Tara's. Well, I thought that they should maybe know about the baby. They're going to find out sooner or later, and I'd rather them find out before they guess. I don't want Tara or Lucy to feel left out, and I know Bobby is dying to tell her. I'm going to have to tell Ted when I go back to work in a few days." Jack nodded.

"Would it be easier if I told them?" Sue shook her head.

"As much as I want you too, it's something I need to do. Jack – you don't have to do this, you don't have to commit to this baby or me. I don't want you giving up your life just for us." Jack pulled her into a tight hug, and then kissed her lips softly.

"Sue, I was serious when I said I want to be apart of this babies life. I don't care whose genes he or she has. All I know is I want to be this babies father. I'll be here every step of the way, including now. The only thing I want in life is for you and our baby to be healthy and safe" Tears started streaming down Sue's face. He had said _our baby_. Overcome with emotion, she couldn't find the words she wanted to tell him, but Jack knew from her eyes what she wanted to say. "I'll be right beside you the whole time. If you need help, let me know." Sue nodded.

"I love you." She finally managed to get out.

"I love you too."

---

Sue and Jack walked out of the kitchen hand in hand. Everyone had gathered around the food. Sue cleared her throat. They all turned to look at her and Jack. The happiness on their face was contagious. Sue felt the strength she needed come from her friends, the people who loved her.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you all for doing this for me and being here to support me. It has been such a blessing having such wonderful friends as you guys. I know it's been a hard few weeks, for me and for all of you but I know we're going to make it through this because we have each other." She turned to look at Jack, the love coming from his eyes made her heart skip a beat. "There is something that I need to tell you all though."

Bobby looked at Jack, his eyes knowing what was coming next. They all looked at Sue, wondering what she had to say.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence rang through the apartment. Jack squeezed Sue's hand. No one else moved until Myles stepped forward and stood in front of a teary eyed Sue. Her reached over and pulled her into a hug. Next thing she knew, Tara and Lucy were all hugging Sue and crying.

Once everyone had hugged Sue, she continued on. "I know it's a bit of a curve but I'm really okay with this. This baby is going to be so loved, it doesn't matter how he or she came into existence." Jack slid his arm around her waist protectively. She looked at him, knowing that his commitment and love for this baby was real. Tara and Lucy nodded, their eyes sodden with tears. Bobby just smiled at her, knowingly. D and Myles were still in shock but eyes couldn't deny the little bit of excitement that they felt. A baby – it definitely wasn't what they were expected but just looking at Jack and Sue, they knew that the little baby would grow up with so much love.

---

Sue was lying in her bed that evening, processing all the thoughts going through her head. She knew her friends would be completely shocked, but through their surprise, they showed their undying support of her and her baby. She knew that they were going to make it through just fine. Sue finally fell asleep, her hand on her belly, grateful that she had such wonderful people supporting her every step of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Well, this story is definitely getting a good head start. I'm finding I'm writing a lot longer chapters with this story than the last, which is good. I've got lots of ideas coming! My goal is to post at least 2 more chapters today after this one, so keep your fingers crossed.

**Chapter 3:**

Work was slow, though the team at the bullpen were grateful. After having 3 successive, the quiet was refreshing. It was a well-deserved break. Bobby was fiddling around at his desk, Tara playing solitaire. Every once in awhile they would glance at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Sue thought it was very cute. She turned to Lucy, to see her watching the couple too. She signed to her,

"Aren't they so cute?" Sue signed back,

"Yeah – it's about time. You're a great matchmaker." Lucy just smiled. Jack was out talking with the assistant DA. Sue was waiting for him anxiously to return. Ted had given them the afternoon off, so that Jack could go with Sue to her appointment. Since no one was doing anything anyways, Ted was more than complacent with letting the two of them skip. Sue knew that Jack had talked to Ted before she had returned to work, but what she didn't know was all the details of what they had discussed.

---

"Jack, come on in." Ted said in his booming voice. "How's Miss. Thomas doing?"

"She's doing better. She came home from the hospital last night. She's started to see a therapist and apparently, she thinks that Sue is doing great with dealing with what happened." Ted nodded.

"I'm glad to hear. You said you needed to talk to me about a few things concerning Sue?" Jack didn't know where to start. There were so many things he wanted to say.

"Well, first of all she's anxious to get back to work, but I'm worried she's going to take on too much, pretend like nothing happened and want to jump right in. I don't think that's a good idea. Especially now." Ted looked at him with curiosity.

"You mean because of the trauma she experienced when she was kidnapped?"

"That and more. There's something I haven't told you yet about her condition. She is healing great, and the therapist thinks she will heal mentally completely in time." He hesitated. "Sue's pregnant. She was raped. We don't know who did it, because Sue doesn't remember. The doctor gave me the decision whether to keep the baby or not, because at the time Sue was unconscious and it would have been too late to give her the morning after pill once she woke up. He also didn't think it would be good for her to terminate the pregnancy. Not that Sue ever would have. She knows, and she's happy I made that decision, but that also affects her job now. I don't think it's a good idea putting her and the baby at risk." Ted nodded in agreement.

"How is she handling finding out she's pregnant, especially with one of those men's baby?"

"Surprisingly well actually. I thought she would be a lot angrier, maybe even at the baby but she seems to be okay with it and actually excited she's going to be a mom." Ted smiled. Jack continued on, while he still had the courage. "Actually sir, that brings me to something else. Sue and I, well, we want to start seeing each other. To be honest, I've loved her for a long time but hid behind the no dating rule here. I want to help her raise the baby. So, I understand that there is policy with dating within units, and I know how important Sue is to the team so I can move if need be." Jack finally concluded. Ted just smiled; he had expected this conversation for a few years now.

"Jack – Sue's not an agent. I'll see what I can do. Since Sue is expecting, she won't be here full time for long anyways. Just don't give me a reason to need to split your team up and you should be fine. I'll need to talk to some people to bend the rules, so maybe don't tell Sue yet. But I'm sure we can work something out." Jack just smiled.

"I really appreciate it."

"What about you Jack?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked his supervisor

"How are you doing? You were tired enough after the Pearson attack, then with what happened with Sue and now finding out she's pregnant with another man's baby – a man who attacked and raped her, I'm sure you're not completely better either." Jack had been putting a strong front on for Sue's sake, and Bobby was always there to talk too, but lately he had been busy too, putting on a strong front for Tara and taking care of her. Jack decided just to spill everything to Ted.

"It's been hard. My job has always been everything to me. Once Sue joined the team and I got to know her better, I realized how much I liked her. But my job always came first; I was never willing to put a relationship with her above work. I guess I just wasn't ready. Then all of this happened with Greg and James, and it made me realize what life would be like without her. Especially now with the baby, she needs me. I know the babies not mine, but blood only goes so far – it's about relationships. It's a bit to swallow, knowing that this baby's father really is a criminal but I'm going to do everything to make sure he or she has a great life." Ted nodded and smiled.

"I have a lot of respect for you Jack. Most guys would turn and run the other way. If you need any time off, to go to appointment or just spend with Sue – talk to me and we'll try to arrange it. As for Sue, I'm taking her off the field. I'll tell her all this when she comes in on her first day back. Hopefully she won't mind, I know how stubborn she can be." Jack gave a quick laugh. It was great to have such an understanding and approachable boss.

"Thanks for coming to see me Jack. Again, let me know if there's anything I can do to help make this transition easier for the both of you. Tell Sue to pop in my office when she returns to work on Wednesday."

"I will. Thanks again Ted." Jack said, as he left the office.

---

Jack returned to the bullpen from Marty's office. He couldn't help but feel slightly excited. Thing's were really happening. It all felt a little surreal. Him and Sue were definitely on a good track. He wanted to marry her, but he wasn't sure how she would react if he asked her. He wanted this baby to be born into a family. His baby. He knew that Sue was a little scared of his commitment to the baby, but he couldn't blame her. He knew she was worried that he would regret his choice to take this baby as his own. She had nothing to worry about because as every day passed he found himself more in love with Sue and the baby they were going to raise.

Sue had asked him to accompany her to the first doctor's appointment at his house one evening as they were curled up on the couch. He was slightly shocked at first but absolutely thrilled.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," she said hesitantly.

"Of course I do! It'll be the first time we see our baby Sue. We'll go to work in the morning and I'll ask Ted for the afternoon off. Nothing's happening anyways." Sue nodded happily and gave Jack a quick kiss on the lips. She felt better knowing he would be there. She had never gone through anything like this before.

"Thanks Jack. I'm glad you'll be there."

"Nervous?"

"A little. This is all really new to me." Jack nodded.

"Me too." She laughed, which made Jack's heart melt. He leaned over and kissed her lips again. This time the kiss was deeper and more passionate full of the promises that he intended to keep. When it finally ended, Jack saw the tears streaming down Sue's face.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing – I'm really happy. I don't even know why I'm crying." Jack had heard about the emotions of pregnant women going into overdrive. He just snuggled her closer.

---

Jack entered the bullpen and went straight to Sue's desk.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She smiled up at him, grabbing her purse.

"You bet." She answered. He grabbed her coat and helped her into it.

"Where are you going? Why do you guys get to leave and not me?" Myles complained.

"Sorry Jack. Myles wants to go to the OB/GYN with me. You'll have to stay." Myles looked up in shock and everyone laughed. "Jack's taking me to my first appointment."

"Make sure you get lot's of copies of the ultrasound. We all want one." D asked. Sue nodded happily.

"And while you're at it, remember if it's a boy – his name is Bobby after his favorite uncle." Bobby said with a smile.

"There is no way I'm naming my kid after you crash." Jack said, with a huge smile on his face. Tara, Lucy and Sue had all noticed what Jack had said, and the two women smiled knowingly at Sue. Jack took Sue's hand, they said their goodbyes and headed out the door to the doctors office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Sue and Jack waited quietly in the waiting room until Sue's name was called. Dr. Miller had suggested coming to see Dr. Amelia Mireck; an OB/GYN that he knew well and said would take good care of Sue, especially with her recent injuries. Sue had made her 1-month appointment, though slightly nervous. She didn't know what to expect. She barely felt pregnant. Sure, she had a bit of morning sickness and the smallest things would make her cry but it really wasn't much different then having the flu. She was actually looking forward to the day when she could feel the baby kick, and actually see that she had a life growing inside of her.

Jack squeezed her hand. She could tell he was a little nervous too. However, they didn't look out of place. They simply looked like another young married couple expecting their first child. Sue wondered in her mind what would happen next between her and Jack. She knew that he was committed to her and the baby. Every time that she hesitated he made sure she understood that he wanted this, to be apart of hers and the babies life. To be a family. Lucy was certain he was going to propose soon. Sue didn't know how she felt. She knew that he was the one, and that she wanted her baby to grow up in a family with two parents but the last thing she wanted was for him to resent her. They had only been seeing each other, technically for almost a month but after 3 years of being close friends, the timing really wasn't the issue. It was more that Sue felt Jack wouldn't want to propose to her.

Sue sat contemplating. Part of her was excited at the thought of being married to Jack. She started imagining what their house would look like. Waking up every morning with him beside her, raising their son or daughter. Going on vacations. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift. Unknowing to her, Jack was sitting beside her also lost in thought. Thinking of the baby, of Sue and how much he wanted to be a family. The thought of having a child was so exciting. Even if it wasn't his own flesh and blood. Having coffee every morning with Sue around the kitchen table with the little one running around, thinking of the first time his little boy or girl says daddy. Having another kid eventually, a brother or sister for the little one. It was all so overwhelming. It had happened so fast. One minute he was a lonely bachelor, looking for a lost colleague, then a week later he was a devoted boyfriend and expecting almost-father. _No matter how fast its been_, Jack thought, _I wouldn't change any of it for the world_.

---

Back at the bullpen, the boredom was starting to get to Myles, Bobby, D, Lucy and Tara. Lucy suddenly came up with a brilliant idea.

"I just thought of something guys. Let's start an office pool." She ripped out a pen and paper. The all came over to her desk.

"What are we betting about this time?" Myles asked.

"The Baby. Jack and Sue. Bets going for whether the baby is boy or girl, when he or she will be born and…when Jack and Sue will finally tie the knot. One condition. No mention of this to Jack or Sue." The all nodded.

"No mention of what to Jack and Sue?" Ted Garrett's booming voice entered the room. Lucy tried to think of a quick comeback but came up with only a few sputters incoherency. Ted just smiled.

"Baby is a girl, born June 26th, and by Christmas. And you all owe me big if I win." They all sat in shock for a few seconds until Ted finally broke the silence. "Nice to know you're all working hard."

"Sorry boss, but it's been kind of dead around here ever since we caught...you know…" Bobby said. Talking about Greg still made his stomach turn.

"I know. I just wanted to see how you were all wasting your time. Once you figure out your bets, maybe start working on some old cases, catching up on paperwork. I don't mind you all taking a bit of a breather but we do need to do some actual work." Ted said with a bit of a twinkle in his eye. "Now what does the winner get from this bet?" Lucy couldn't help but smile. Even their supervisor was in on the bet.

"Whoever gets the least amount right, out of all 3 bets has to buy the whole team dinner at a fancy restaurant once the baby is born. If there is a tie, they split the bill." Lucy finally decided. They all agreed.

"Well, I should get back to my office. I'll let you finish off your bets, but then back to work." Ted said, in a no-nonsense voice that didn't fool any of them, as he walked out the door.

"Okay. Who else thought that was incredibly funny?" Tara said, barely able to hold back her laughter. Lucy was laughing too. It was so wonderful to have things back to normal. Lucy continued on,

"Okay, everyone needs to give me their bets. I'll write them down on this paper. We'll keep track of everyone's points until all 3 events happen. Not a word to Jack or Sue - deal? I'll write down Ted's bet. Girl, June 26th, Before Christmas. Okay who's next?" Bobby piped up.

"Definitely a Boy. Ummm…due date. Well it's supposed to be nine or ten months right?" Tara nodded, and tried not to laugh at Bobby's lack of knowledge on pregnancy and babies.

"Nine months Bobby. And Hurry up!" She said, still trying not to laugh. Bobby gave Tara his dazzling smile.

"Hold your horses Sheila. Okay. I say Boy, June 16th, and before Valentines Day." Lucy jotted down Bobby's bet. Tara went next.

"I have to say Boy too." Bobby beamed at her. "June 8th, first babies are normally early, and sometime in November." Lucy continued to write. She looked up and noticed D in the corner, talking on his cell phone. Myles instead gave his bet.

"Girl, June 3rd, after the baby is born." He spoke with confidence, undoubting his guess. "I'm quite looking forward to the dinner you'll all owe me." Lucy waited for D, but noticed he was still talking on his cell, in the corner where no one could hear.

"Okay, well since D is busy, ill put my bet. Definitely a girl, June 12th, and in December." They waited a few moments, until D finished his call and walked over.

"Okay, I'm ready now." He announced.

"Who was that mate?" Bobby asked. Dimitrius looked back at him a little sheepishly.

"My wife."

"Oh, what did she want?" Myles asked. D hesitated, wondering if he should lie but then it occurred to him that it was a bet and why not rub it in to his friends that he had an advantage.

"Actually, I was the one that called her. We've decided on our bet – Boy, June 14th, around Christmas and New years."

"Hey! That's no fair." Bobby said indignantly

"I was just using my resources. None of you have ever had kids or gotten married so I have the advantage on all of you. Donna and I are quite looking forward to the dinner as well." Myles just scowled. This was one time his resources wouldn't be of much help.

"Okay. All the bets are in." Lucy announced. "We'll probably know either the wedding or the sex of the baby first, so we'll just have to wait and see. I guess we should get back to work." The small crowd slowly fizzled out and headed back to their own desks, working on the dull paperwork but basking in the relief of having nothing pressing to do.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Hey. I know these chapters are still fluffy and cute. Don't get me wrong - I love the fluff. Basically I need to get all the details out now before the main plot comes rolling in – you know, the suspense, the action. It'll be coming soon too :)

**Chapter 5:**

"Susan Thomas." A lady shouted out from the front desk. Jack touched Sue's shoulder. She opened her eyes and turned to him.

"We're up. You ready?" She just nodded and got up out of her chair. They followed the nurse into a small room. It was semi-dark with a bed, chair and interesting looking computer with lots of little gadgets.

"The doctor will be in soon." The nurse informed them, and then proceeded to walk out and close the door behind her. Sue hopped up on the bed, and Jack sat down in the chair next to her. She was looking around the room nervously. He grabbed her hand.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." Sue just smiled. She could see Jack's nervousness in his eyes, but loved the fact he was trying to be strong for her. She nodded,

"I know. It's just all really new to me. My mom's still is getting over the shock of everything that happened, so she hasn't really filled me in yet on what to expect. I think she's planning on flying out pretty soon to make sure I'm actually okay." Sue rolled her eyes. Jack coddling her was nothing compared to what her mother would do.

"Don't forget this is her grandchild. What have you told her about us?" Sue gave him a big smile.

"Well, I told her the truth. Everything. She's thrilled that I'm not going to do this alone, but I should warn you, she might grill you when she comes. Make sure you don't leave me or anything." She paused. "Jack. You know you don't have to do this."

"Sue. It has nothing to do with having to do anything. Its what I want. I want us to be a family. You need to stop worrying that I'm going to regret this decision when it's the best one I've ever made in my life. If you want me to be, I will be a father to this baby. Once he or she is born, I want to adopt him or her. One day I want to marry you. I want us to be a family. I want us to have more children one day. That's not going to change." Sue felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"You really mean that?" Jack nodded with a smile, wiping away her tears.

"Of course I mean that. I love you, and I love our little baby too. You, me and this little one – we're forever."

"I love you too Jack." She leaned over and kissed him, her fears starting to go away. Just then the doctor walked in. She was tall, late forties. She had a little bounce in her step. Very approachable and talkative but Sue felt instantly assured that she was the right doctor to take care of her and her baby.

"Hi Sue. I'm Dr. Mireck, but feel free to call me Amelia. I'll be taking care of you during your pregnancy and delivering your baby in a few months time! Now I understand this is your first pregnancy?" Sue nodded. "Dr. Miller sent over your medical history, so I know all about what happened. How are you handling everything?"

"I'm doing a lot better thanks. It was a bit of a shock finding out I was pregnant when I don't even remember being raped but I've got some great people helping me through it. Jack and I are really excited for this baby to come now." She squeezed Jacks hand and smiled at him.

"Oh, forgive my manners. Jack?"

"Jack Hudson. I'm Sue's boyfriend and hopefully one day husband to be and I'm going to be the father of this baby." Dr. Amelia looked at Jack with a funny expression.

"Wow, that's a mouthful but wow. Sue you're lucky to have found such a wonderful guy. Not too many boyfriends would stick around and want to father the baby." The doctor said with admiration towards Jack.

"He's definitely one in a million." Sue said with a smile.

"You realize Mr. Hudson…" Dr. Amelia continued on.

"Please, call me Jack."

"Okay, Jack, that you will have a very important role in this pregnancy as well."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Well your baby is lucky to have such wonderful parents. I'm going to do an ultrasound Sue. I'll walk you through all the steps, as you're new at all of this. Afterwards I'm going to draw some blood – just routine procedure. We're going to have to talk a bit of family history then you and Jack can be on your way until your next visit. I want to see you every month for your first 2 trimesters. I know it's quite often, more often than most pregnant women but because of your recent trauma, we just want to make sure the little munchkin is healthy. Once you start your third trimester, depending on how you're doing, you might have to go on a bit of bed rest. As well, you'll be seeing me once a week until your last month, then unfortunately 3 times a week. A week before your due date you're going to be here everyday. As you can see, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other!"

"Wow, I had no idea I'd have to come in so often, but that's totally okay with me – as long as the baby is healthy." Sue said. The doctor smiled and started fiddling around with the computer.

"Okay, well why don't we get started. Sue, if you could lift up your shirt and just unbutton the top of your pants so we can get a good view of your abdomen." The moment was slightly awkward for Jack, after all Sue was his colleague for a long time before now. She noticed his discomfort and turned to him while the doctor was busy setting up the computer. She started signing to him,

"Don't worry, it's just my belly – it will be fat in a few months, so mind as well get a good look now while it doesn't wobble." Jack burst out laughing. Sue always knew how to make a tense situation better. He signed back

"I love you with or without a wobbly tummy." He took her hand and kissed it. She just smiled and he signed some more, "Just you wait until we're married." Sue's cheeks reddened and her eyes opened in shock. She signed to him just as the doctor was turning back to them,

"Jack – behave!" but she couldn't help but smile and giggle. Jack got Sue to turn her attention back to the doctor.

"That's the spirit – nothing to be afraid of. Okay, are you ready? I'm going to put a bit of this cold jelly on your abdomen Sue." She winced slightly at the cold substance on her warm skin. Jack couldn't help but notice the scar across her stomach, where Greg had stabbed her about a month before. Anger ran through his veins at the thought of what had happened to her. But then he saw the most amazing thing. The doctor pointed out what looked like a little tadpole on the computer screen. All his anger faded away as he stared at his baby. Not Greg's. Not James'. His.

"That's your baby. I'm going to start taking the measurements, but from first impression the little tyke looks like the right size and proportions." Sue couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen. She could feel the tears coming, as they had so many times in the past few weeks. A few leaked onto her cheek. Dr. Amelia noticed.

"It's more than usual for women to cry the first time they see their baby. Don't worry. You're hormones are also on overdrive right now. Have you had a lot of morning sickness?"

"A bit, not too bad though." Sue answered, the tears still flowing. She turned to Jack and saw his eyes poised on the little life shown on the screen. Even his eyes looked a little watery. When he finally noticed Sue's gaze, he turned to see her staring at him with love in her eyes. He signed to her,

"Our baby is beautiful." She nodded. He squeezed her hand again and turned his head back to the screen.

"Okay – I know this might be a little hard, but I need to know approximately when the baby may have been conceived." Sue tensed up. She didn't even know. She turned to Jack and noticed him on edge too. He took over the situation knowing that Sue was having trouble finding the words.

"She was taken September 5th and we found her September 7th, so sometime in between then." Jack said quietly. The doctor just nodded. Sue turned to Jack and whispered – thanks. He just shook his head and smiled.

"It's just you, me and the baby now honey. Nothing is going to change that." He signed. They both turned back to the doctor.

"Well," she started, "from what Dr. Miller gave me about your history with your menstrual cycle and all the medical history he had filed, your due date is set for June 14th. Now the baby could come earlier or later but that's about when you should expect him or her. You won't be able to know the sex until your 4th month ultrasound, if you even want to find out that early."

"We still have to discuss that." Sue said, her hand still holding Jack's.

"Of course. We'll were almost done the ultrasound. Would you like a copy of your babies first picture?" Sue turned to Jack with a smile. Jack answered,

"Actually, can we have 12 copies? Friends and family are a little anxious to see the baby." The doctor just laughed.

"Of course you can. While they're printing, I'll just draw some blood." Once the doctor was finished, she handed the 12 copies of the ultrasound to Jack.

"There you go." Jack studied the picture intently, staring at his baby. It was so beautiful. So small.

"Well, now the last part. Family history. I have most of it – no history of any serious illnesses on your side Sue, which is good. Now, just so you know, Dr. Miller had the medical histories of the two possible biological fathers sent from the prison where they are being detained. Good news though, neither of them have anything substantial, such as severe medical illnesses. Of course, we don't have too much information from them but rest assured, you're baby should be healthy." Sue breathed a sigh of relief. That was one worry gone. She had no idea what Greg or James may have passed to her son or daughter. Jack seemed happy with the news too. "There is one thing we need to talk about though." Sue looked at the doctor with concern.

"I talked to your physician from when you were a child. The one that you saw after you learned that you had become deaf suddenly. I know that they didn't know the cause of your loss of hearing, but it could possibly be a factor with your baby. Your baby could be hard of hearing or deaf. Or maybe your baby will be fine, there really is no way to tell until he or she is born." Sue nodded. She had expected that. Her and Jack had talked about it, and no matter what the outcome, hearing or deaf, he or she would learn ASL anyways. Sue contemplated about what she would do if her child were deaf, whether she would make him or her learn to lip-read like her mother had but decided to put that thought aside until she knew for sure.

"We expected that actually doctor." Sue said, "I hope my son or daughter will be able to hear but we'll take that step when the time comes." The doctor just smiled.

"Well, it seems like were finished for now. Ill walk you up to the front desk so you can make your next appointment. Keep taking your prenatal vitamins. Eat healthy, light exercise but don't overdo anything. I understand you both work at the FBI?" Jack and Sue nodded.

"I don't think it's wise if she's out and about chasing bad guys." Sue chuckled; she had an image of a very pregnant woman chasing a man, pointing a gun.

"Don't worry, our boss has put me behind a desk until after the baby is born."

"Good." The doctor said, "and what about you Jack?" He looked surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say, it isn't the best time for you to get yourself shot either."

"I'll be careful." He said with a smile. "I wouldn't want to do anything to miss out anything in my babies life."

"Well, everything's settled then. I'll see you in about a month, okay? Take it easy and good luck!" She walked away to attend to her next patient. Sue made her appointment at the desk and she and Jack walked back to his car.

"Well, that went well!" Sue said happily. Jack couldn't help but smile; he could tell how excited she was.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to go out to dinner and celebrate?" She nodded, one hand on her belly.

"I could eat a horse." Jack just laughed. They hopped into his car and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – hey! Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm really touched at the support you all have given me. I know these chapters are pretty light hearted. Thing's will change a bit as the story progresses but I definitely want this story to be a bit lighter than the last one. Hopefully you don't mind it being a bit happier (at least for now) hehehe**

**Chapter 6:**

Jack and Sue walked into the bullpen the next morning. Even though Sue still lived with Lucy, and she had her own car that Charlie had fixed since the accident, Jack still like to spend the morning alone with her, even if it was just driving to work. Lucy didn't complain, only smirked.

"Sue's just finishing getting ready," Lucy told Jack as he waited to take her to work. "She told me that the appointment went well. How are things going with you guys?" Jack just smiled. He knew Lucy wanted to know all the details from him, although she probably already knew everything.

"Things are going great Luce. You already know how wonderful Sue is, and the baby is doing great so what's not to be happy about?" Lucy just smiled.

"See – I was right all along! I told you, you should've asked her out long ago!" Jack just shook his head at Lucy. The girl never gave up. "So, when are you going to ask her to marry you?" Jack's cheeks went a little red. It was one thing coming from Bobby – but now Lucy too?

"Luce. It hasn't exactly been a long time…" but Lucy interrupted him.

"Let me just say this before Sue comes out. I know her. She wants it - she just thinks you don't. I know that she's worried that one day you'll want out and wish you had never made a commitment to her and the baby. Now I know that's just her pregnancy talking, she doesn't actually think that because I know you, and so does she. But that's why she's not pressing you for any commitment - as much as she wants it. She needs stability. Just think about it. I know you asking would mean a lot to her, especially to have the baby born into a family. It would show her that you do mean forever. I'm just saying this as a friend Jack; I know you're not going to hurt her."

"I would never want to hurt her." He answered, thinking about Lucy had said.

"I know, just think about it. You'll know what to do when the time comes." Lucy said with a smile. "Now, do you want to tell me the due date? Sue won't because she said she wants to tell everyone together but I just gave you information so it's your turn." Jack just laughed.

"Nice try, you'll have to wait too."

"Fine –I'll find out soon enough anyways. She wouldn't even give me the ultrasound photo yet. Said she wasn't finished with it yet." Lucy just rolled her eyes as Sue walked out of her room.

"Hey – when did you get here Jack?" She went over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Lucy just grinned.

"A few minutes ago, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yup – just let me grab my purse and bag then we're out of here. You coming soon too Luce?" She asked.

"Yup, I'll be leaving in about 15."

"Okay, see you at work." Sue said as her and Jack walked out the door. They headed for Jacks car and we're soon on their way to the bullpen.

"What's in the bag?" Jack asked Sue.

"Well. I took the ultrasound pictures and made cards for everyone out of them. I thought it would be cute." Jack just smiled. It just showed Sue's excitement for the baby. Most of the rest of the trip was in silence. Jack was thinking about what Lucy had said. He had thought of asking Sue to marry him, he just thought with the baby and everything happening that she wouldn't want to. But, now that Lucy had said something it made him wonder.

"What are you thinking about?" Sue asked with a grin. Jack didn't want to lie, but wasn't too sure if she should know exactly what was in his mind.

"Just about you. About us. How happy I am that we're together. Hey – what do you think about going out for a really fancy dinner on next Friday evening. Go buy yourself a nice new dress, wear those new shoes Lucy and Tara got you and we'll celebrate." Sue looked at him curiously.

"We went out last night to celebrate. Jack Hudson, what are you up to?" Jack just grinned.

"Oh nothing, just want to have a wonderful night out with my beautiful girlfriend and my baby. Things are going to get really busy once the baby comes, so why don't we take advantage of our free time while we have it. Once the little one arrives we won't have much time to go out anymore. Plus, there's some things we need to discuss." Sue's curiosity started to spike.

"Discuss? What do we have to discuss?" Jack just grinned, he liked making her curious.

"Oh plenty. Baby stuff, us stuff. You know. So it's set then? Next Friday works for you?"

"Well, I had plans to go out with my other boyfriend that night…" Sue started to laugh. Jack joined in. It was great to have light hearted conversation. Thing's were so comfortable between them. _Lucy's right,_ Jack thought, _I can't wait until she's my wife_.

"Well, I'm going out this Saturday with Lucy, Tara and Donna anyways, so I guess we'll go dress shopping too! At least it's not in the maternity section yet. We're going out for lunch and to start looking at some baby things." They continued on with their idle chitchat until they got to the office.

An eager Bobby waited for them as Sue and Jack entered the bullpen.

"So – is it a girl or a boy?" Sue laughed.

"Bobby – it's way too early to tell. I have to be at least 4 months along, and Jack and I aren't sure yet whether we're going to find out the sex of the baby. We still have to discuss that." Bobby started to pout, which didn't fool either of them.

"Big baby." Tara said with a smile.

"Isn't there anything else you need to tell us?" D asked. Just then Lucy walked in the door.

"Actually yes, we were waiting for Lucy. I wouldn't tell her last night or show her what I had been working on." They all came over to Sue's desk, by where she was standing with a bag. Jack was interested too on what she had done with the ultrasound photos.

"Firstly, my due date is June 14th."

"Yes!" exclaimed D. Jack and Sue looked at him curiously.

"Wow, a little excited, aren't you D? What's so important about the 14th?" Jack asked him. D tried to backtrack. Lucy shot him a look.

"I just think it's great. It's been awhile since I've had a baby around. Can you blame a guy for being happy?"

"Aww thanks D." Sue said, the tears already coming. Jack looked at him, somehow thinking that he was hiding something but decided just to forget about it. "I also made something for all of you. It's the baby's first ultrasound picture. I made a card with a little frame for all of you with a message from the baby, since you'll all be such an important part in his or her life." She handed them each their card. They all opened it and read their own message. Lucy and Tara's eyes started to water.

"Aww, it's so beautiful" Tara exclaimed. Bobby leaned over and looked at her picture, incidentally the same as his.

"I don't see him." He said. Jack just rolled his eyes. Tara leaned over next to him and pointed out where the baby was. Comprehension started to dawn on Bobby's face with a look that was priceless.

"Your baby looks like a tadpole." He announced. Lucy looked scandalized, while everyone else laughed. Sue couldn't help but smile when she noticed Myles looking completely overwhelmed at his card, staring at the picture of her baby. Sue hadn't been too sure of what to write in his card. Bobby and Lucy were easy, the baby telling them how excited he or she was to meet them, that he or she was so lucky to have an auntie or uncle like them. But Myles was a challenge. Finally Sue settled on what she thought was the perfect message for him, and it had obviously worked at the look on Myles face. He finally looked up to see Sue smiling at him. He discretely signed thank you. Sue couldn't help it as tears of joy escaped her eyes as Myles placed the picture next to his Harvard trophy on his desk, still admiring the picture.

Jack noticed 4 more cards left in the bag. As everyone went back to their desks, cards in hand, he turned to Sue.

"Who are the other ones for?" She gave him a grin.

"Well, Ted, your parents, my parents. And one for you." She reached in and handed him his card. It was different than all the other ones. Instead of balloons or little streamers around the picture on the front, there were little pink and red hearts bordering the picture of his baby. He opened the card.

Dear Daddy. I love you. You are going to be the best daddy in the world. I can't wait to meet you. I don't care who I got my genes from, you're my daddy and always will be. I'm so happy we're going to be a family and you're going to watch me grow up, hopefully to be just like you. I love you with all my heart, your baby.

Jack looked up, tears forming in his eyes. All pretence forgotten he pulled Sue into a hug and then kissed her on the lips.

"Eww – get a room!" Bobby said loudly with a big smile. Sue turned to Jack

"What did he say?"

"Nothing important. Thanks for the card, make sure the baby tells his or her mommy that I love her." Sue nodded with a smile, one hand on her abdomen. She went back to her desk to start working on the unending paperwork that seemed to flood her desk, completely content with the world.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – lol I know these chapters sound like no one is doing any actual FBI work, but they are, most of it is just when they are taking a few minute breaks. There just aren't any BIG cases they are working on… yet…

**Chapter 7:**

The week had gone by fast. Friday morning had arrived, and still no big cases had been presented. Not much had happened except that Bobby had announced finally that he was able to spot the baby on the ultrasound picture without any help anymore. All week he had been trying to find the baby on his own, but every time he would need to call someone over to give him directions.

"Sue – your uterus is too complicated and fuzzy." The girls burst out laughing. Lucy was almost on the floor, with tears streaming down her face. Myles just shook his head. Jack couldn't help but smile. Thing's were going good. Sue had been to her last session with the therapist the night before. She told him that she was dealing with things great and that the nightmares weren't as frequent. She was realizing that the men that had hurt her were in jail for life, and had no chance of getting out. Sue's testimony from in the hospital, that Bobby had taped, had caused the judge to ensure that they would never be released. She was going to move on, and go on with her life.

Around noon, a woman walked into the bullpen carrying a large stack of books.

"Donna!" Lucy said happily. "What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow"

"What are you doing here honey?" D asked, as he went over and gave his wife a kiss.

"Well, I told Sue I would bring her some books that I read when I was pregnant with our kids." Sue got up and went over to where Donna was standing.

"Thanks Donna! You could have just brought them tomorrow!" Donna reached over and gave her a hug.

"It was no problem. I have a book for Jack too. Anyways, I wanted to see how you're doing and make sure my husband isn't causing any trouble." D looked at her sheepishly.

"I'm doing pretty well. The morning sickness isn't fun and I'm really tired most of the time but other than that, don't feel too pregnant."

"Well, you're still pretty early in your pregnancy. If there's anything you need, call me. Any questions or if you need help or you're not sure what to do, I've been there before. I remember being pregnant with my first, it's definitely is a bit scary." Sue nodded. Just then, Jack walked into the bullpen, returning from a meeting with metro PD.

"Hi Donna! What are you doing here?" he asked

"I just came to say hi – I brought Sue some books so she can get reading. I have one for you too. Remember his one Dimitrius?" D looked at it and smiled.

"How could I forget…" he said with a smirk. "Have fun Jack. Let me just tell you, it's got some good information but definitely doesn't prepare you for everything." Jack took the book – What to expect when you're expecting, for soon to be Dads.

"Thanks Donna." He said and took the book back to his desk. He really had no clue of what to expect. He had never really been around babies and had no idea how to help with Sue's pregnancy; any information would definitely be of help.

"Are we still all on for tomorrow girls?" Donna asked, as she prepared to leave again.

"Yup. We'll meet tomorrow at 11 at the mall." Tara said. Lucy and Sue nodded in agreement.

"Wait a sec – what are you guys doing?" Bobby asked.

"Well, a bit of clothes shopping, coffee so we can discuss the latest girl gossip and the baby. We also want to get a head start on looking at baby stuff." Tara answered, then she added in a whisper so only he could hear, "Don't worry we're still on for Saturday evening."

"Oh okay, good!" He said happily and returned to his work. Donna said her goodbyes, and left. Sue went to pick up the big stack of books but instead Bobby rushed over and picked them up for her.

"Too heavy Sheila. I'll carry them." Sue looked surprised; she hadn't expected that from Bobby. He carried the books over to her desk and set them down. Tara giggled and signed to Sue,

"I've been giving him a 'crash' test on pregnancy. He's clueless." Sue giggled too. Jack was already immersed into the book that Donna had given him. Sue watched him reading the pages with a slight crease between his eyebrows, obviously soaking in all the information. She just grinned and turned back to her books and started flipping through them. Name books, what to expect during your pregnancy, newborns, toddlers. Sue started to feel slightly overwhelmed. She took a deep breath. _Just one step at a time_, she thought, _just like with everything else_. She started to feel more relaxed and began reading the first one about pregnancy, what to expect in the 9 months and how her baby was growing.

---

The 4 women sat down in a nice little coffee shop in the mall. All of them had spent more money than intended, but were happy with their purchases. Sue had found a beautiful dress she had planned to wear to her date with Jack on Friday. It was simple but elegant, spaghetti strap, all black down to her knees. It flowed nicely – her 3 friends convinced her that it was perfect, though slightly more expensive than what she had intended on spending but worth it for the special occasion. Lucy was curious as to what Jack wanted to talk about. Sue didn't say much, only that they had some things to discuss and were just out having a nice evening to celebrate their relationship and the baby. Lucy couldn't help but wonder if Jack had taken their little talk to heart. It's why she convinced Sue to get the more expensive dress, knowing what might be coming.

Tired after all the walking around, especially with the morning sickness now plaguing her every morning, Sue sat down with her tea, grateful to take a break. Besides the dress, Tara, Lucy and Donna had all pitched in to buy her a special baby book where she could record what was happening every day of her pregnancy. They all chatted cheerfully about their love lives, and the baby, what was going on. Sue left to make her 3rd bathroom trip, which left the other women able to talk about what Jack really wanted to discuss on Friday. Lucy filled them in on the conversation she had had with him.

"Do you really think he'll ask her to marry him?" Tara asked, her eyes wide with anticipation.

"I don't know but could be. I know he's thinking about it – so is she. She doesn't realize when she's thinking when she starts talking to herself, because she can't hear. Sometimes she says the funniest things aloud but has no idea. Anyways, I heard her muttering to the baby about Jack, telling him or her about him, and how much she wanted them to be a family." Lucy said excitedly, casually glancing every so often to the door of the ladies room.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past him. I mean, I know Jack pretty well. Him and D have been pretty good friends these few years. Ever since he met Sue he's been different. Sometimes you just know when it's the right one. It was like that with D and me. Somehow I knew that he would be the man I would marry. I can see the same sort of thing in Sue's eyes when she looks at Jack. I guess we'll find out soon enough. The fact that Jack is taking this baby as his own just proves how he feels, there's nothing like having a kid to change your life and he's welcoming it even though it's not his own." Donna added.

"What about Bobby and you, Tara?" Lucy asked with a gleam of suspicion in her eye.

"Oh my goodness, that's a little far ahead for us. I mean it's one thing with Jack and Sue, even though they've been seeing each other for as long as Bobby and I have but we're definitely not there yet. I like Bobby a lot though; I guess we'll just see as it goes. Things are moving good, not too fast. He's so funny though. He's so excited about this baby but absolutely clueless to the actual facts about it." Lucy and Donna just laughed.

"Most men are." They noticed Sue coming back to the table. She sat down.

"What's so funny?" she asked, with a smile on her face.

"We're just talking about how little men know about babies." Sue just rolled her eyes.

"I know. Jack's doing pretty good. I can tell he's been reading that book you gave him Donna. And I caught him surfing online the other day at work looking up stuff on pregnancy. But Bobby – what a laugh." Sue attempted a really bad Australian accent, "Your uterus is too fuzzy and complicated!" They all burst out laughing again.

"I can't believe he said that." Tara finally managed to get out after laughing so hard.

"I know – I never thought of it as him having a picture of my fuzzy uterus on his desk." Sue said, the tears of laughter still pouring down her face. "At least he's trying…"

"Have you thought about if you want god-parents for the baby yet?" Donna asked, once they had all regained their composure.

"Well, I still need to talk to Jack about it. I don't know how I would choose. I want all of you to be his or her godparents. Or aunts and uncles. Or whatever! It's all so confusing." She concluded.

"Don't let anyone fool you – you can pick as many people for whatever job as you want. And aunts and uncles don't have to be blood related. My kids call most of our close family friends uncle or aunt." Donna told Sue. She nodded.

"Well, Bobby is already set on Uncle Bobby." Tara just rolled her eyes. "I guess we'll just play it out as the baby comes. I don't think I'm going to give him or her specific godparents, just I'd rather you all be apart of his or her life." They all smiled. It was so much fun planning for a baby.

"Well, I should go. I need to get ready – Bobby and I are going out tonight." Tara said, as she got up and started to grab her bags. "I'll see you guys at work on Monday? It was great having a girls day out – we need to do this more often."

"For sure, have a good evening." Said Lucy.

"I should probably head out too," added Donna. "Dimitrius probably has no idea what to do for supper. Men are helpless sometimes." They all laughed as she said her goodbyes too and left. Lucy and Sue sat at the table. It was the first time they had been out together alone since Sue's kidnapping.

"I can't believe how much things have changed in the last month hey?" Lucy said in amazement.

"I know," said Sue. "I sometimes still don't think I'm pregnant. It's still taking a bit of getting used to."

"How are things going with the nightmares and everything?"

"Good actually. I don't have too many anymore, which is nice. It's probably because I'm so tired all the time; I just sleep like a log. But, I'm starting to get over it. Now that I'm healed, physically at least, it's easier to move on." Lucy nodded.

"What about things with Jack? What do you think he wants to talk about on Friday?"

"I don't really know Luce. Probably stuff with the baby. There's a lot we need to talk about, whether we want to know the sex in a few months, I haven't even considered what we're going to do for living arrangements. I guess we'll see…" She drifted off into her own thoughts. Lucy wished she could read minds.

"Well, you look pretty tired. Maybe we should go home and you should take a nap?" Sue nodded. They picked up their purchases and headed out the door, back to their apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Monday morning came abruptly after a short and warm early October weekend. Everyone had already arrived at work, except Jack and Sue who we're running late, as Sue was still victim to morning sickness.

"Well, so far I'm winning the bet!" D announced. "Donna and I got it right on. She's one smart lady!" He said with a smirk.

"Not so fast mate. We only betted when the baby would be born. That's just the due date; he could be early or late. Since we don't know whether the little bloke is going to be a gal or boy, and no wedding bells have rung yet, we're still all even. And all losing." Bobby said, as D just shook his head, unwilling to let Bobby get him down.

"Do you think we should tell them eventually?" Tara asked.

"Well…" said Lucy, "How about the loser or losers pay for everyone and for Jack and Sue when we take them out to celebrate the new baby, then we can tell them then." Everyone muttered in agreement. Jack and Sue walked in the room. D immediately went over to a pale Sue.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as Jack brought her to her seat.

"Stupid morning sickness! I look at a piece of food and I want to be sick. I hate being pregnant." Jack looked at her sympathetically.

"I tried to convince her to stay home but she wouldn't…" He put his hand on her shoulder, as Bobby went to get her a glass of water.

"Never argue with a pregnant woman." D muttered so Sue couldn't see, "I can't tell you how many times Donna made me sleep on the couch because I said or did something wrong." Jack just smiled and shrugged. Eventually they all filtered back to their desks. Jack watched Sue closely the whole day, noticing how pale she was. From the book he had been reading, the mood swings and sickness was completely normal. Sue's bad mood continued on for the rest of the day. Everyone learned quickly to stay clear of her if they had any food around and not to ruffle any feathers or push any buttons. Even Myles kept his sarcasm down, just as to not witness the wrath of Sue.

---

The rest of the week passed by. Sue's mood improved, even though her morning sickness had not. However, once she had her usual morning stomach problems, they seemed to go away for the rest of the day. She definitely felt the mood swings but was having a bit of an easier time controlling them. The one thing that would set her off was coffee. She knew she had to stay away from it anyways, but would now glare at anyone within a 10-mile radius who was drinking any. For Sue's sake, Jack was trying to give up caffeine. It went well the first few days, but by Thursday he found himself gulping some down whenever she left the bullpen for something, then popping in a piece of gum before she came back.

Friday arrived, and Sue was starting to feel excited about her date with Jack. She left work early with Lucy to get ready. Earlier that day, Ted had asked Jack to come to his office.

"Jack, I need you to go to the Baltimore office for a few days to help them with a case. They need your expertise and since you went to law school, I figured you would be the best candidate. You leave next Thursday and will be gone a week. I just wanted to make sure that it was okay with you, and give you warning in case there were any appointments that would need to be rescheduled."

"No, I think it's fine. Sue's next appointment isn't for another 3 weeks."

"Good. I know you don't like to leave, but we still have a job to do." Jack nodded and smiled, "Thank Sue for the card too. The ultrasound looks good – reminds me of when my kids were born. I heard her due date is in June?"

"June 14th. So far." Jack smiled at the thought of a baby in less than 8 months.

"At least she won't be pregnant in the hot summer. Have you guys figured out the living arrangements for when the baby comes?" Jack shook his head but before he could answer, Ted continued. "Actually Jack, I hope you don't think I'm being to forward but a friend of mine is a realtor and I saw that he has a house for sale. You know how hard it is to find a good place in DC. It's close by here, very cute. Would be perfect for a young couple with a baby. I got a copy, and the realtors number is on the page if you're interested." Jack looked at the picture of the house. It looked perfect. Sunny yellow with white trim, a big veranda and backyard and plenty of square footage. 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms including a full ensuite from the master bedroom. It looked like just the house Sue would want.

"Thanks Ted, I'll think about it. Actually, Sue and I are going out this evening so maybe I'll bring it up then. We've got lots to talk about." Ted just smiled.

"I'm sure you do. I'll have your flight information on Monday. Tell the team that they can leave a bit early if they want." Jack thanked Ted and went back to the bullpen, the picture of the house folded neatly in his pocket. Since Sue had left early with Lucy, the rest of the team started thinking about presents they could get her for the baby. Just as Jack was about to leave, Bobby came up to him, the rest of the bullpen now empty.

"So, ready for your big evening?" Jack smiled.

"Yup."

"You know I almost died this week not telling Tara." Bobby said with a grin.

"I know buddy, but you shouldn't even know yet. Somehow you find out all the information before anyone else." Jack couldn't help but smile. Deep down inside he was happy Bobby knew.

"Well don't be so stupid as to leave the box in your pocket where everyone can see. You're lucky I told you before Sue noticed. You're doing the right thing Jack."

"Thanks crash. I'll see you Monday?"

"You bet – have a great evening!" Jack walked to his car and drove home to get ready. He showered and changed into one of his nicest suits. He looked in the mirror to make sure he looked okay before he went to go pick up Sue. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet black box. He opened it up and looked at the beautiful ring inside. _We're going to be a family_, he thought as he closed the box again and put it back into his pocket and headed out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Jack and Sue were seated at a small cozy table near the back of the lavish restaurant. Jack had been rendered speechless when he had picked up Sue. She was dressed in her new black dress and strappy sandals, her hair flowing down, as she knew Jack liked it. She looked in the mirror, as the dress hugged her at all the right curves, knowing full well that in a few months time her body would be changing dramatically, happy she took advantage of getting the dress while she could still wear it.

They entered the beautiful restaurant hand in hand. Jack had made a special request for a private table near the back. The waiter had offered a bottle of their finest champagne, but they declined, explaining that Sue was not able to drink. Instead he brought them sparkling water in wine glasses. The dinner was lovely; Sue was happy that her morning sickness had remained in the morning and not clouded the rest of her day. She felt so comfortable, so at home with Jack. Before she had been kidnapped, whenever she thought of the possibility of a relationship with Jack, she always thought things would be a bit awkward, but time only proved that they weren't. Jack studied her face intently. She was glowing. Her eyes seemed more vivid, her face more elegant.

"Thanks for bringing me here Jack, it's wonderful." Jack smiled. She smiled back. They looked like a young couple in love to everyone else but in their hearts they knew how much more their relationship held. Jack began to feel a bit nervous. He knew his moment was coming soon; he just wasn't too sure how she would react.

"This has been a wonderful evening. There are some things we need to talk about." She nodded and smiled serenely.

"What in particular?" This was his chance.

"Actually..." She looked at him curiously, her smile warming her eyes. He had gone over what he was going to say so many times, but now that the moment had come, he couldn't find the words he had struggled to remember. Instead, he just spoke from his heart.

"Sue – you mean the world to me. I've wanted to tell you for so long how much I've loved you but never did. Finally, there came a moment when I realized that I couldn't live my life without you anymore. After I found out you were pregnant, something in my brain clicked and I realized how much I really loved you and needed to be with you, no matter what challenges life held. The instant I knew about the baby, I knew that I wanted to be apart of his or her life too. I wanted your baby to be my baby. Nothing is ever going to change that." The tears started to form in Sue's eyes. They made them look like crystal and gleam in the soft candlelight.

"Jack…" he took her hands in his.

"Sue Thomas. I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up with you next to me. I want to raise our child together, as a family. I want to have more children one day. I can't imagine what my life would be without you. I don't ever want to have that life – only one with you in it. I know it's soon and we haven't been dating that long but I know that you're who I'm supposed to spend forever with. Will you marry me?" He took the ring out of his pocket and opened it. Sue sat in shock, the tears still streaming down her face. Small sobs started to well up in her chest. She covered her face with her hands. Jack sat anxiously, wondering what she was thinking, not knowing what she was going to say. Finally, her tear stained faced appeared from behind her hands, one with a huge smile. She nodded.

"Of course I'll marry you Jack. I love you." Jack was ecstatic. He went over and kissed her. The kiss went on for what felt like forever. The waiter interrupted as he brought their desserts. They both sat back in the seats, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. Sue felt so joyful, and completely in denial that she was going to marry the man of her dreams. Jack couldn't contain his happiness. They were going to be a family, he was going to have her forever and they were going to raise this baby together. He slipped the beautiful diamond on her finger. It fit perfectly.

"There are a few other things we should talk about too, now that we're getting married." The smile on his face was priceless, like a little boy that had just been given the world. Sue still sat in a haze of disbelief.

"I can't believe this is happening, it's so…unbelievable!"

"I know – I can't believe it either but I've got to be the happiest man in the world right now. When do you want to get married? I don't mean to rush you – don't get me wrong I would marry you tomorrow if I could, but the baby does change things a bit." Sue frowned slightly, thinking.

"Yeah, I would prefer not to be huge in my wedding dress. Although…I would like the baby to be born into a family. Do you think we could fit in a wedding before my 4th month? That doesn't leave too much time." Jack thought about it. Her fourth month would be in January. Until then, she shouldn't have too much of a pregnancy belly.

"What about at Christmas time?" He suggested.

"That would be lovely. I don't need a big wedding. Just friends and family would be nice during the holidays. Jack this is so weird talking about our wedding." He grinned.

"I know. But at least when the baby is born we'll be married." After a few minutes of finishing up their dessert and some talk about what they wanted at their wedding, Sue had a thought.

"What did Ted want with you today? You never told me." Jack had totally forgotten about the business trip. He explained that he had to go, but only for a week. She seemed fine with it. "Well, at least you're lucky you won't miss my parents visit. They're coming 2 days after you get back. They're only staying a few days though. I wonder what they're going to say now when they find out we're getting married!" Sue rolled her eyes, knowing that when her mom came she would grill Jack about treating Sue and the baby right. Jack knew it was coming but was completely prepared for the questions, after all they would be his in-laws soon enough.

"There was one more thing Ted told me." Sue looked at him curiously, wondering what else there could be. "He has a friend who's a realtor and Ted stumbled across a house he's selling." Jack pulled the piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to Sue, trying to gage her reaction. She looked at the house and immediately the tears started to flow down her face.

"But then Lucy has to find a new roommate." She said with a smile.

"So you like the house?" She nodded.

"It's perfect. When can we go see it?" Jack laughed. The excitement was contagious. Sue's eyes gleamed with anticipation. Jack told her that he would call up the realtor so they could go see the house after he got back. "But what if someone else buys it before?" Sue asked him.

"Ted already told his friend to keep this one quiet. No one knows it's for sale yet. Ill give him a call and tell him we're definitely interested." Sue grinned. A baby, a husband and a beautiful new house – what more could a girl want in life?

"So…what are you thinking – boy or girl?" Jack asked. They hadn't really discussed it much yet. They both knew that everyone back at work was talking about it all the time. Jack even had a slight suspicion they were betting on it, but couldn't prove his assumptions.

"Well, I'd obviously be happy with either…but I have the feeling it's a girl." She said with a small smile.

"Don't tell Bobby but me too." Sue's eyes lighted up when Jack said that. He could tell she loved the thought of him raising the baby – girl or boy.

"Do you think we should find out? I don't know if I want too, but then again it's easier with decorating the babies room and such." Jack thought about it for a minute then had an idea.

"How does this sound? How about we get the doctor to tell me and I'll decorate the baby's room. You can tell me what things you want – for a girl and for a boy. We can still pick out furniture together, and everything. Then when we bring the baby home, you'll see his or her room."

"That's perfect – are you sure you want to find out? What about the rest of the team and our parents?" Sue asked, with a sparkle in her eye.

"Lets not tell them – its better to keep them in suspense. We won't even tell them that I know. I don't mind finding out." Sue looked pleased at the idea.

"Sounds like a deal! I just hope we have a house to decorate for the baby before he or she arrives."

"I have a good feeling about this house," Jack said, "It's a good price, we can afford it if we're together. We'll check it out." Sue nodded. Life certainly went fast. The evening continued on, but by 9 o'clock, Sue was barely able to stay awake. Jack drove her home; his hand in hers the whole time, imagining what the rest of his life was going to be like. He walked her up to the doorstep.

"When are you going to tell your parents?" He asked her quietly.

"I'll probably give them a call tomorrow. You?"

"Well, I'll probably call Bobby tonight because I have to tell someone." Sue just grinned, "But probably tomorrow too – they'll be ecstatic. They already know about the baby – this just makes things even better." He leaned in and kissed her. "You should go in before it gets too late, I'm sure you and Lucy will have plenty to talk about." Sue just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I love you Jack. I can't wait to be your wife." Jack smiled at her.

"I love you too, and our baby. I can't wait to be married to you and be a family." They kissed one more time before Sue opened the door and stepped inside. Jack couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Since it was still early, he started to walk away, intending on paying Bobby a visit when he heard a shriek of excitement coming from Sue's apartment. He just grinned even more and made his way to Bobby's place.

---

**A/N – hehehe! I was in a really romantic mood today, so I decided to go all out with the proposal. It's about time they got together – its just too bad it never happened on the show. But we can dream right guys? Anyways, more to come – its really only the beginning…dun dun dun… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Wow, back so early? How was it?" Lucy asked Sue as she walked through the door of their apartment, still looking stunning in her new black dress.

"It was great, but I've got some bad news Luce." Sue pretended to be upset and noticed the shocked look on Lucy's face. It was fun to drag this on for her, considering what Sue knew was coming once she told her what had happened. They walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What is it, what's wrong? Did Jack do something?" Sue just nodded. Lucy looked furious.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but, you're going to have to find a new roommate in a few months." Lucy looked at her confused.

"What? What do you mean?" Sue couldn't hold back her grin any longer. Comprehension started to dawn on Lucy's face.

"Because I'm getting married." Lucy shrieked, and though Sue couldn't hear it, she was certain it was loud. All of the sudden Lucy was hugging her and they were both crying as Sue told her everything that had happened, and they both sat admiring her engagement ring.

The next day, another bad bout of morning sickness and fatigue hit Sue so all day Saturday, her and Lucy lounged around the house in their pyjamas and talked about the wedding, the baby and Jack.

---

Jack knocked on Bobby's door, at 930 on Friday night. He heard his friend shout,

"Tara? Is that you?" Suddenly the door flew open. "Jack? What are you…?" Suddenly Bobby understood, as Jack stood in his doorway with a silly grin on his face.

"She said yes?" Jack just nodded - he couldn't even speak. Next thing he knew, he was sitting on Bobby's couch, a beer in hand, telling him all the details. Bobby was beyond thrilled.

"When do you think you're going to have the wedding?" he asked. "The baby does kind of put a damper on things." Jack nodded.

"We talked about that. We're thinking just before Christmas. That way, Sue won't look pregnant yet and since I used up most of my holidays when she was in the hospital, we can go on our honeymoon over Christmas. Use those days we already have off, plus the few I have left so we can have about a week off." Jack answered, the smile never leaving his face. Bobby was grinning stupidly too.

"Where do you think you'll go?"

"We're thinking up to Canada – old Montreal, Quebec City, Niagara Falls. We don't have very long so we don't want to go on a long trip, and Sue's doctor doesn't recommend flying with her recent injuries and pregnancy." Bobby nodded. It was all so surreal. Jack looked like he was on cloud nine.

"Well sparky. It's about time you found yourself a woman." He slapped Jack on the shoulder. They were up until the early hours talking about what was going to happen, how Jack's life was going to change, and about Bobby and Tara's relationship. Jack finally got home at 3am, still feeling completely awake. He didn't want to sleep worried that he would wake up and find it all a dream. Eventually he did fall asleep though, content with the world and the way his life was finally going.

---

Both Jack and Sue's parents we're thrilled at the news. Mrs. Thomas seemed somewhat more at ease knowing that her daughter would be married when the baby was born, and that she would have help raising the child. They still made plans to come and check on Sue once Jack got back, and also to meet their soon-to-be son in law. There were also many wedding arrangements that needed to be done in such a short time before the planned wedding.

---

Knowing that Bobby wouldn't last the weekend without telling Tara, Jack and Sue decided to split up who would talk to their friends and co-workers to tell them the good news. Sue called Tara, Donna and Myles. Jack was a little confused why she wanted to tell Myles and not him, but she just said she had her reasons. Jack called up D and Ted, as well as the realtor to make sure that he didn't sell the house.

Monday morning came and everyone was thrilled when Jack and Sue walked through the door. There was a big banner that said Congratulations Jack and Sue! Even Randy came in and offered his best wishes, though soon told them to all get back to work. The week passed by fast, with nothing really happening. Thursday came before they knew it. Sue decided to take Jack to the airport to say goodbye. As she was gone, Ted walked into the bullpen.

"Are Jack and Sue here?" He asked in his booming voice.

"Nope, Sue went to take Jack to the airport." Bobby answered with a smile.

"Good. I just wanted to remind you all that so far, I'm winning the bet. Sue and Jack came to talk to me about the wedding and what days they wanted off. December 22nd is definitely before Christmas. So, one point for me."

"And me!" exclaimed Lucy. "Sorry Ted, but we're tied, I said in December."

"Hang on," Bobby added. "I get a point too – I said before Valentines Day. Christmas is before Valentines Day. Chalk one up for the handsome Australian!" Tara just giggled.

"So, then its one point each for Ted, Lucy and Bobby and the rest of us are losing. But hey we still have the baby's sex and when he or she is born, so don't count on winning yet!" Lucy and Tara smiled at each other. They were both very excited, as the weekend would be spent doing wedding stuff with Sue and Donna. Sue was feeling slightly overwhelmed with only 2 months to plan her wedding, so she enlisted her 3 friends to help her. Since there was so much she could plan without Jack, they decided to get it done while he was gone.

"Bobby, could I speak to you for a second in my office?" Ted asked, as he was about to leave. Bobby looked a little anxious, wondering if he had done something wrong, but followed their supervisor.

"What the matter, am I in trouble?" He asked as he sat down.

"No, no. I just wanted to ask you to keep an eye on Sue while Jack's gone. I don't want her overwhelming herself with work, especially now. I know she says that she's completely fine and has gotten over everything but Jack doesn't completely believe her and nor do I. Just make sure she's okay here at work and doesn't overtax herself." Bobby smiled and nodded.

"Will do. Jack already talked to me too."

"Good. There are a few files here for Sue, if you could give them to her. There's also another stack here, but I don't want Sue going through these." Bobby looked at him questionably. "They're files about Greg Halstern and James Cakeman and some of their previous indiscretions that we need to go through and file and get in the computer so we can wrap up their case. Give them to Tara or Lucy and let them know not to show Sue." Bobby nodded, slightly tense in his seat. He got up and went back to the bullpen with the two stacks. He put the one pile on Sue's desk for when she got back. Bobby noticed it was pretty light and not very complicated. Ted was obviously trying to keep her workload easy. He took the other stack and gave them to Tara explaining what they were about.

"I'll make sure Sue doesn't see these." She said with a smile. Bobby leaned over, with a slightly concerned look.

"Are you okay working on them?" Tara just nodded and gave him a reassuring grin. Bobby went back to his desk. He kept an eye on Sue the rest of the day Thursday and all day Friday. She seemed to be okay, though slightly tired all the time but managing fine. She was laughing and talking about the wedding. She always would grin when she looked at the picture of her and Jack on her desk, or when he called her from Baltimore. Lucy, and Tara promised to keep their eyes on her during the weekend, since they would be spending all their time together anyways with Donna too. Bobby noticed D watching Sue more frequently than usual, and he assumed that Jack had also talked to him about making sure Sue was okay.

---

"That dress looks AMAZING Sue! You have to get it." Sue swirled around looking at herself in the mirror in a beautiful white gown. It was off the shoulders, boat necked. Very simple except with beautiful pink flowers embroidered down the side. It flowed out from her waist and swept with a small train in the back. The veil had a tiara that was small enough to make it elegant but shone in the light. The veil was long and went to the floor, following her train. There was ribbon around the edges that make it look graceful.

"This has got to be my dream dress," she said. It was still unreal that she was out buying her wedding dress.

"Girl, let me tell you from experience. You're going to remember this day for the rest of your life. I still remember my wedding. It's worth getting the dress you fall in love with, even if it's a bit more expensive than you thought. Dimitrius has no idea how much I spent on my dress, but I don't regret one penny – it was worth it seeing the look on his face when I walked down the isle." Donna said, reminiscing.

"Do you think I should get it?" Sue said with a grin.

"Yes!" exclaimed Lucy. Sue nodded happily and kept staring at her reflexion in the mirror. "Well, now we need to look at bridesmaid dresses." The clerk at the bridal shop came to help Sue get out of her dress, and took it to the back to have the final alterations made for Sue. Sue had already asked Lucy to be her maid of honour and Tara and Donna to be her bridesmaids. Jack had been thrilled at the idea. He was planning to have Bobby as his best man, and D and Myles as his groomsmen. It fit perfectly, minus the fact that Lucy and Bobby, and Myles and Tara would be paired up but they we're all more than happy with the arrangements.

"I was thinking blue for the bridesmaids dresses. A brighter blue." Sue said. They looked around the store at all the dresses until she stumbled across the perfect one. The other women all thought it was absolutely ideal too. It had the same neckline as Sue's wedding dress, and was simple with an empire waist. There was a lighter blue sheer fabric on top from the waist down. The girls all tried on the dresses, and Sue knew that they were the right ones.

"Wow, what luck – you found your wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses all in one day. Most brides to be aren't that lucky!" Donna exclaimed as they gave all the dresses to the clerk so that they could make the alterations before the wedding.

"Well, now all we need for our outfits is shoes!" Sue grinned. There was nothing like shoe shopping – wedding or otherwise. They spent hours in the shoe store, finally picking the right shoes for everyone. The weekend had been a success; Sue had hardly noticed how much she missed Jack until she went to bed at night. She hadn't even had any nightmares or thought about Greg or James. Thoughts of the wedding, and the baby filled her mind and pushed out everything else.

---

Sue woke up early on Wednesday morning. After her round of morning sickness, she went to the kitchen and noticed how early it really was. Not feeling like going back to bed, Sue finished getting ready and decided to head to work early to finish up some of that paperwork Ted had given her the previous week, before anyone got there and she got distracted talking about the baby or the wedding. She left a note for Lucy and headed out the door, excited that Jack would be back the next day.

The October sun was filtering through the windows of the bullpen, as Sue was basking in the calmness. She was getting a lot accomplished with no one around. After a few minutes she noticed some of her papers missing. She searched around her desk but couldn't find them. _Oh right_, she thought laughing at her forgetfulness. Ever since her pregnancy she had been noticing that she was failing to remember a lot of things. _Tara was going to look over them for me_. She walked over to Tara's desk and noticed a large stack of papers. She took them over to her desk and started to filter through them. An hour early, D and Bobby walked into the bullpen, surprised to see Sue sitting at her desk.

"What are you doing here Sheila? You okay?" Bobby asked with concern. Sue just smiled.

"I'm fine Bobby. I woke up earlier than usual and decided to get some work done."

"Is there anything I can get you?" asked D.

"No, I'm fine thanks. I might leave a bit early and take a nap since I came in 2 hours early today." Bobby nodded and headed back to his desk, D following him to look over some case files. Sue started to shift through the pile, when she noticed that some of the papers weren't hers. She started another pile with Tara's stuff when her eyes flitted across a familiar name and her heart stopped. She picked up a piece of paper the read – The people vs. Gregory Halstern. Charges – kidnapping and attempted murder. Sue was having difficulty breathing. She put the paper aside only to be bombarded by another name. The people vs. Jameson Cakeman. That document looked older and Sue noticed the date to be about 7 years earlier. She shifted her eyes down the paper, struggling for breath and holding back the tears. Charges: Rape of Christine Johnson. All charges lifted, plaintiff withdrew. He had raped someone else, and gotten away with it. Suddenly she couldn't sit there anymore. She got up, the tears in her eyes and ran out the bullpen door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Demetrius and Bobby had noticed Sue leave abruptly without saying anything. It wasn't like her. Unsure of what had just happened; Bobby went over to her desk and saw the papers.

"Oh shoot. D we have to find her." Bobby said frantically. Memories of the last time Sue had fled the bullpen started to flood into his mind.

"What do you mean?" D asked with concern.

"These papers – they were on Tara's desk for her to file and put into the computer. Ted told me not to let Sue see them – they're all about Greg and James. Tara must have left them out by accident last night when she was working late, and Sue must have picked them up when she was grabbing her stuff off Tara's desk." Bobby swore under his breath.

"She couldn't have gone far. Bobby – run to the parking lot, see if her car's still there. I'll look around here, see if anyone saw her." They both left quickly searching around. The building was pretty empty as it was still early on a dull Wednesday morning. D spotted a woman walking towards the elevators.

"Excuse me miss? Have you seen a woman around here – blond hair, past her shoulders, about this tall?" She nodded.

"Yeah – funny you're asking. I just noticed a woman, I thin her name was Sara, or Sue or something. She looked pretty upset. Went into the boardroom." D nodded.

"Thanks so much."

"Your welcome." Demetrius rushed to the boardroom. The door was closed; he opened it slowly to see Sue sitting against the wall sobbing. He started to go over to her, as she hadn't yet noticed him come in. Suddenly his phone rang.

"D – Her car is still here." Bobby said worriedly.

"I know Bobby – I found her, she's in the boardroom." D answered.

"I'll be right there." D put his phone back in his pocket and touched Sue's shoulder gently. She looked up – her face covered with tears, eyes red from crying. She had her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. Demetrius slid down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders and let her cry.

A few minutes later, Bobby burst into the boardroom. He knelt down in front of Sue, whose sobs had subsided slightly. D just looked at Bobby and instantly they knew what each other was thinking.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked her quietly when she finally had stopped crying. She nodded.

"I'm sorry." She managed to get out.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Do you want to talk about it?" D asked, as her eyes glistened with tears.

"I saw some papers. One's about Greg and James. It wasn't so much that I saw their names; it was when I saw what James had been charged for. No one told me he had been accused of rape 7 years ago, but let free because the victim withdrew all charges."

"Sue, you we're doing so well getting better. We knew that it was a struggle trying to get over what they did, especially with the baby. We didn't want to upset you. It wasn't something you needed to know." She nodded. Tears continued to flow down her rosy cheeks. She said quietly to them both,

"I think it was James, who, you know. I remembered something a few minutes ago from when he took me." D and Bobby looked at each other. Everyone had suspected that it had been James who had raped Sue. Greg had talked about how he didn't have enough time alone with her to have fun, and how James would for him. Plus, with James' record, they assumed that it was him but didn't want to press Sue for a DNA test, now that it didn't matter because Jack would be a father to the baby. They wanted to let her get on with life, not torture her about her baby's biological father.

"What did you remember Sue?" D asked. He knew it was important for her to talk out her feelings. Her therapist had told Jack that she was supposed to tell someone when she was feeling anything about what happened, so as to not bottle it in. She was doing so well getting over it all, especially with the wedding coming.

"In the hospital I told you, Bobby, that before you guys had busted into the warehouse James had come in and given me a different pill that wasn't the sleeping pill they had given me a couple times before. At first I didn't remember the time between taking the pill and passing out, but I had a flashback when I read the court order in the bullpen. It was James. And he was…" she started to cry again. Bobby and D felt furious but knew they had to contain their anger for Sue's sake.

"Did he take advantage of you?" Sue nodded. Bobby took her hand in his.

"Maybe you should go home Sue, take the rest of the day off. Maybe seeing your therapist wouldn't hurt either. Talk about what happened."

"No. I'm okay. I think I know what I need to do to get over this all." D looked at her, confused at what she meant.

"I think I need to go to the jail and see them for myself." She said firmly. "I've been thinking about it for awhile,"

"Sue…I don't think…" Bobby started.

"I need to see that they're in there for good. I need to see that they can't get out. I need to go in there and forgive them so this doesn't hang over my head the rest of my life. I can't go around forever hoping not to see the names Greg or James so I won't be sick and relive all the memories." They sat in silence. They knew that there was no way they would convince Sue to change her mind. They also knew that Jack would never allow his fiancée to go to the jail where her captors were imprisoned.

"What about the baby? Would you tell him?" Bobby asked. Sue shook her head.

"I don't care – neither of them if the father of my baby. Jack is." At least that was something they could all agree on.

"Maybe we should call Jack. Sue you shouldn't be this upset – it's not good for you or for the baby. Maybe he can come home today. And you should go home and rest." D said as they started to stand up, D and Bobby both helping Sue.

"No – please don't call Jack. I'm fine, honest. I can't let this ruin my life any longer. I'll talk to Jack when he gets home, and hopefully convince him not to tell my parents. The last thing I want is my parents to find out about this episode. Promise you won't tell anyone. Please? Let me talk to Jack but no one else needs to know" D looked at Bobby, unsure of what to do. Sue looked at them both determinedly, her teary eyes begging for their silence.

"But you promise to tell Jack?" She nodded.

"Okay. But then at lunch time you go home and take the rest of the day off."

"Deal. Thanks guys. I'm sorry again for this."

"Sue, its okay to be upset about what happened. It was horrible – just know we're here for you." She nodded. The three of them left to return to the bullpen. Sue made a stop at the ladies room to fix her face before the rest of the team arrived. Bobby went straight to her desk and collected the papers that weren't hers and returned them to Tara's desk. He sat down in his own desk, wondering why life was sometimes so difficult.

---

Sue was thrilled to pick up Jack the next day. Wednesday night had been full of nightmares, and the morning had brought on her worst case of morning sickness yet. All day at work she had felt nauseous and wasn't able to keep anything down. Every time she looked up, she noticed either D or Bobby staring at her unnaturally pale face. She just smiled at them, trying to reassure them that she was okay but it looked like they didn't believe her. Sue knew in her mind that she needed to go to that prison, to put it all behind her but she also knew that Jack would never allow it. She would have to find some way to convince him. She couldn't wait until he got back, knowing that in a few hours he would be with her, and in a few months, he could chase away her nightmares. Just being with him always helped. She thought about the wedding in 2 months and couldn't help but smile. Not even Greg or James could ruin that thought.

Sue left work a bit early to pick up Jack. Levi loved the airport. He was busy sniffing around and looking at all the people. No matter how bad her past two days were, she couldn't keep the smile off her face when she saw her fiancé. Jack rushed over to her and kissed and hugged her for what seemed like forever, ignoring everyone bustling around them.

"You look pale, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"I'm okay, I'm just happy you're home."

"Let me just get my luggage, then you want to go back to my place for dinner?" Jack asked, knowing that something wasn't right.

"Let's go back to your place, but I don't think I can eat. My stomach has been upset all day." They headed to her car. Jack insisted on driving, so Sue could close her eyes for the drive home. They arrived at Jacks place. He dropped his luggage off in his room and they cuddled up on the couch, just happy to be in each others company. They sat in silence for awhile. Jack thought maybe Sue had fallen asleep until she turned around.

"I really missed you." She said quietly.

"I know. Me too. Tell me what's wrong." He asked. She braced herself, and told him the whole story about the papers. Jack looked angry.

"Tara should have never left those papers out!" he exclaimed furiously.

"Jack, it's not her fault. She had been working late the night before and I grabbed them with my stuff thinking it was mine. It doesn't matter anyways; I can't have this haunting us for the rest of our lives." He looked into her sad eyes, which made his heart melt. She always had a way of calming him.

"What are we going to do?" She hesitated.

"Jack. I want to go to the prison and see them. I need to know that their behind bars – I need to see it myself. And I need to forgive them, or else this is going to haunt me the rest of my life."

"No way Sue. I can't let you go there. If you got this upset just seeing their names, what could happen to you if you see them? I won't risk anything happening to you or our baby."

"Jack – I need to do this. At least think about it, okay? It wouldn't happen until after my parents are gone anyways. Speaking of that, please don't tell them about this. You know my mom; she would just worry needlessly and fuss."

"Fine, I won't tell them but then you have to promise you won't even think about going to the prison alone without telling me first."

"I promise." She snuggled back into his arms, the happiest place she could think of. She already felt better knowing Jack was close by.

"We have an appointment with the realtor on Sunday." Jack announced on a happier note.

"Really?" Sue said excitedly. "Then my parents can come see it too. My dad is good with knowing if we're getting a good deal."

"I know, that's why I made it for when they were here, I thought maybe they would like to see it first too, so they feel apart of things. After all I am stealing their daughter." Sue grinned. "How did the wedding planning go?"

"Great actually! I got my dress, the bridesmaid dresses and all our shoes and jewelry." Jack smiled.

"When can I see the dress?" She smacked him playfully.

"December 22nd. Nice try bucko. The bridesmaid dresses are blue. Really pretty. I'm thinking all white flowers – roses, mini calla lilies and cattleya orchids." Jack looked completely confused. Sue just laughed. "Don't worry I'll take care of the flowers."

"We still need book a place for the wedding and reception." Jack said, deep in thought about where their wedding should be.

"Well, Wedding should be in a church. What about the church downtown, close to work? It's really nice?" Jack nodded.

"Sounds good – I'll give them a call see if their available. What about the reception?" Sue sat and though for awhile. "What about Slappy's?" Jack suggested, "They have great food?" Sue shot him a look, but after a few seconds of pretending to be angry started to laugh.

"Yeah – that's a great thing to have on an invitation to a wedding – reception at Slappy's." The discussed the possibilities awhile longer and came up with some nice restaurants or hotels to call. Soon Sue began to fall asleep and they decided to call it a night. Jack was happy to be home, his soon to be wife and baby safe. The thought of Sue going to the prison bugged him, but deep down inside he knew where she was coming from. Deciding to put aside the thoughts for now, Jack drifted into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Sue officially felt like she was getting married once her parents arrived. The evening before they were supposed to go look at the house, the decided to go out for dinner with their daughter and future son in law. Jack and Sue sat side by side, holding hands under the table as they chatted with Mr. and Mrs. Thomas. Jack watched Sue with an amused expression on his face as her mother went on and on asking her how she was handling the pregnancy and dealing with what happened. Making sure that she was getting enough fruits and vegetables. Jack couldn't help but want to laugh, but didn't for his, and Sue's sake. He looked over to his future father in law and noticed him trying not to laugh too. They looked at each other, with a happy smile, understanding each other. Jack knew that things were going to turn out great.

Sue was thrilled that her parents were happy with Jack. Her mother didn't even question him on his past and if he had ever been married or engaged before. Sue had been expecting the third degree but she was very charming and happy to see him. Instead, she directed all her concern and energy towards Sue's pregnancy and how she was dealing with everything. Sue just rolled her eyes. She barely ate her food, knowing that her stomach couldn't handle both the Italian and her mother's constant battering. She kept her calm, squeezing Jack's hand in hers, knowing that at least she had him at her side.

---

The entire trip to the new house, Mrs. Thomas was talking about the baby and the house.

"Now Sue, you let your father talk with the realtor, he'll know what to do and make sure you're not getting ripped off." Sue just sighed. She was far to used to it to get really upset. She continued on, "Jack is such a great man Sue. I'm so happy for you – taking your baby as his own. It's a quality you don't see very often anymore."

"He loves me mom, and I love him. Ever since he found out about the baby he's done the right thing." Her dad just smiled. It was obvious to Sue that he really liked Jack, which made Sue feel quite at ease. "I already told you mom, that Jack made the decision to keep the baby."

"I know dear. I'm just saying I'm happy I'm getting such a great son-in-law. It's not everyday your only daughter gets married. So, are you going to take on his last name? And the baby too?" Sue hadn't really thought about it yet, things had just happened so fast. Sue Hudson. Sue liked how it sounded.

"I think so. There's no reason not too, and the baby too." Sue answered, reminding herself to tell Jack. She knew it would make his day.

"Well Hudson is a very good last name. Any thought of names for the baby?"

"Not yet mum, it's still early. Look we're here!" She exclaimed, as she looked at the beautiful house in front of her. Jack was already standing outside with the realtor. She hopped out of the car and went over to him and gave him a quick kiss. Sue's parents we're right behind.

"Everyone, this is Jacob Smith. He's a friend of our boss at work." Jack informed Sue's parents, as they all shook hands. Sue was enthralled with the outside of the house already. She almost wanted to take it then and there without having even seen the inside. It was a beautiful sunny yellow with white trim. There was a large veranda in the front with a bench swing. The grass was green and there were already flowers planted. It wasn't very big, but big enough for a family. The neighbourhood was quaint, and it was close enough still to work and some good schools. Jack could tell Sue was falling in love with the house. He leaned over, so only she could see.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm in love." She answered dreamily. Jack laughed.

"With me, or with the house – do I have competition now?" She laughed too.

"With both" She gave him a big smile as the realtor walked up the pathway to show them the inside. The layout was simple. Nice front entry, formal dinning room, kitchen, nook and family room. Up the stairs were 3 bedrooms, perfect for a family. One of them could easily be turned into an office. A bathroom, and then of course the master bedroom with ensuite. It was in good condition. There we're a few things Sue and Jack knew they would want to change around but other than that, it seemed perfect for them. Sue turned to her dad to see the look on his face. He smiled back at his daughter, noticing how radiant she looked. Sue knew that he was pretty excited about it too.

"Would you guys like a few minutes alone to talk about it? I can tell you this – it's a great house and will sell fast at this price. The current owners had to move suddenly because his job got transferred. They we're good people too. If you have any questions, just holler. I'll be outside in the back." They thanked him and walked into one of the rooms.

"Well?" Sue asked tentatively. She looked at her dad.

"It's not my decision." He said quietly. She turned to Jack, and noticed him smiling, already picturing what would be in the room in less than 8 months. She signed to him,

"What do you think?" He just grinned from ear to ear.

"I think its perfect." Then he turned to Sue's dad. "Do you think we're getting a good deal out of this?" He nodded and smiled.

"I think this is a great house. Nothing seems wrong with it at all. I'd take it before someone else does." Mrs. Thomas had been unusually quiet the entire time. Jack turned to her, wanting her to know that she was important in this decision too.

"What do you think Carla?" he asked. She looked at him, a little surprised that he had asked for her input.

"Something seems right about this house. It's just the perfect little house for a family. I guess we should tell them honey then, if they are getting the house." She turned to her husband.

"Tell us what?" Sue asked, with a confused look on her face. Jack didn't understand either.

"Well, as our wedding gift to you guys, we want to put the down payment on your house for you." Sue and Jack stood in shock for a few minutes, absorbing what they had just said. A few seconds later Sue was crying and hugging her father then her mother. Jack shook Mr. Thomas' hand and thanked him profusely too.

"I can't tell you how much this means to us." He said quietly.

"Just take care of my daughter and grandchild like I know you will," he answered with a smile.

---

Sue was slightly relieved when her parents finally left. She loved them, but their presence, especially her mother, could be a little overwhelming. She couldn't believe that they we're going to help them buy the house – she, nor Jack had expected it. It was a bit of a tearful goodbye, but a happy one knowing that the next time they would all see each other would be at the wedding.

Sue and Jack showed the picture of their soon-to-be home to everyone around the bullpen. They we're all thrilled. They would take possession in mid November. Jack was planning on selling his apartment and moving into the new house before Sue moved in once they we're married. He was going to start working on the babies room, just getting it ready until he knew whether he was having a little girl or boy, which would mean the construction would go into full throttle during Sue's last half of her pregnancy. Lucy was starting to think of people that could room with her in the apartment, now that Sue would be leaving in less than 2 months.

Sue barely even had time to think about the prison visit until a few days after her parents had left. She sat at her desk, taking a break from writing up transcripts from surveillance tapes, thinking about whether or not it was a good idea. She hadn't discussed it much with Jack since the night he had gotten home from his trip, but decided to bring it up that evening. Jack walked over to Bobby's desk, where he and D we're sitting discussing something.

"Hey – thing's have been a little hectic but I just wanted to thank the both of you for taking care of Sue when I was gone. I'm glad you were around when it happened." They both smiled

"It was no problem Jack. We're all here for you and Sue and the baby. Time heals all wounds, at least she talked about it with us." Jack nodded.

"Did she ask you about going to the prison?" Bobby asked him tentatively. Jack nodded. "I told her I didn't think it was a good idea."

"Oh – so she told you guys too. I don't know what to think. She thinks she needs this, and I kind of see her point but I don't want her getting all stressed out at the sight of them. Just the thought of them being around her again makes me want to be sick." Bobby nodded but D looked lost in thought. "What do you think D?" Jack asked his friend. He was silent for a few seconds before he spoke up.

"I think you need to discuss it with Sue. I see where you're both coming from, but Jack don't forget, Sue needs to be able to make her own decisions too. She's pretty smart, and she's handled herself very well since everything happened – a lot better than probably anyone else I know would. If she thinks she has the strength enough to go, maybe you should trust her on that and just be there to support her. Maybe it would help." Jack didn't know what to think but resolved to talk to Sue that evening. They had plans to go sign the final papers with the realtor, then hang out at his place and do a bit of cleaning, packing and dinner.

Myles looked over at the three men and looked slightly forlorn and left out. He had been touched with the card that Sue had given him of her first ultrasound, with a precious message he knew he would cherish forever. He had even been surprised when Jack had asked him to be a groomsman, but just figured that he was only asking because everyone else in the bullpen was apart of the wedding, and Jack, being a decent guy didn't want to leave Myles out. Sue noticed Myles sitting at his desk watching Jack, Bobby and D. She walked over to him.

"Hey Myles. How are you doing?" she asked with a smile. "I've missed your sarcasm lately." He couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm good, but I think the more pertinent question is how are you?"

"Oh you know, still pregnant But good too. I just wanted you to know how happy I am that you're going to be in our wedding. I wouldn't want it any other way." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Really?" Myles asked, before he could hold it back, regretting saying anything. Sue knew instantly how Myles was feeling.

"Myles – you're an important part of both mine and Jack's life. We may have had a rough start but you are one of my good friends and this is going to be one of the specialist days of my life and we both want you to be in the wedding and a part of our babies life." He smiled back.

"Thanks Sue." She signed back,

"No problem." It was one of the few signs he had managed to comprehend, in the past 3 years, but he then promised himself to learn more. Myles heard his name being called. He looked over to where the boys were crowded and walked over. Sue just grinned at Lucy.

"Hey Myles, I just wanted to let you know we're all going suit shopping for the wedding this weekend. Does that work for you? We're thinking maybe going out for pool afterwards." Myles felt a bit honoured that they wanted him to go along, but then again he was in the wedding.

"Of course, sounds good to me. As long as the wedding colours aren't pink." They all laughed. Sue said loudly across the room,

"I saw that Myles. I thought hot pink was your colour!" Everyone laughed. While the boys we're conspiring over at Bobby's desk, Lucy and Tara made there way over to see Sue.

"So, I hear you're signing the final papers today!" Tara exclaimed excited. Sue nodded with a huge grin.

"How's the roommate hunt going Luce?" she asked, knowing that Lucy had been asking around work to see if anyone needed a place to room. She smiled happily,

"Actually – I found someone great. She's going to move in with me in the New Year once the lease on her apartment is due." Sue looked at her curiously.

"That's great Lucy! Who?" Tara smiled.

"Me! I love your place now, and since I'm paying a ton to live by myself and Lucy needed someone, it just seemed like a perfect fit!" The girls all chatted excitedly about all the changes happening in their lives. Before they knew it, the day was almost over. Jack and Sue finished up their work and got ready to head out to the realtors office to finish the settlement with the house. Everyone wished them good luck as they walked out the doors to Jack's car.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The house was now officially Jack and Sue's. They left the realtor's office with big smiles on their faces, completely excited about moving. They headed back to Jack's place. Being that he was moving in only 2 weeks, he had already started to pack up his apartment and clean frantically. Sue wanted to help, but Jack refused to let her lift anything heavier than a toothpick. Instead, they both curled up on their favorite part of the couch, as Jack resolved to pack and clean later once Sue was gone.

"Well, we have a house now. Wedding is well on its way – now that the church is booked, flowers are set, and dresses are bought. You have your suit situation under control?" Jack nodded. "We still need to figure out where to have the reception though so we can book it and send out the invitations." Sue sat in thought,

"Well, I already suggested Slappy's" Jack said with a little grin. Sue just rolled her eyes. "What about a hotel? Like the Jefferson?"

"That would be perfect! But wouldn't it be a little expensive?" Sue looked a little disappointed.

"You're worth it. I'll call them tomorrow to see if they have an opening on December 22nd. Anyways, I have some money saved and my parents want to help out with the wedding a bit too." Sue smiled. Even in the short time they had to prepare, they seemed to be getting everything done in good time. "I also have found a great contractor who's going to help me with the baby's room. Once I move in, in 2 weeks, we're going to get started. Then when January hits and I know whether the munchkin is a girl or boy, we can really get a move on with furniture, paint, boarders, etc." Sue grinned at how excited Jack was to decorate the baby's room. The had plans to make one of the other bedrooms into a home office, and the other for storage until one day when they had another child.

"I forgot to tell you Jack! I swear, ever since I got pregnant I've been losing my mind." Jack laughed.

"It's called pregnancy brain. Lots of people get it. What is it?"

"I was talking with my mom in the car on the way to the new house. She had asked me if the baby and I were going to take on your name." Jack eye's lit up at the possibility. He hadn't even thought that far yet.

"And?"

"Well, I think Sue Hudson sounds good. And the baby is just as much mine as yours so I would like him or her to have your name too. What do you think?" Sue grinned, knowing how pleased Jack really was at the news.

"Really?" She nodded and beamed at him. He leaned over and kissed her. They sat blissfully for a few more minutes until Sue broke the silence.

"On a sadder note though, we do have something we need to talk about." Sue started. Jack nodded.

"I've been thinking a lot about you wanting to go to the prison. I'm going to be your husband in less than 2 months and I support you completely. I don't like the idea of you being anywhere near those men, but I trust your judgment, and if you feel you need to go there, I'm with you 100. However, if anything happens – if you start getting upset or one of those bastards says anything, we leave. I'm not going to put the health of you and our baby at risk Sue. I want to be with you the whole time, okay?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, knowing in her heart that she had picked the right man. The thought of the prison scared her, though she knew it was something she had to do. Knowing Jack would be in there with her made her feel more at ease.

"Thanks Jack. I love you."

---

Sue had her 2nd month doctor's appointment with Dr. Mireck the next day. Jack couldn't come with her, because of a meeting but she reassured him that it was alright, and nothing much would happen anyways. She came back with nothing but good news to report, that there were no problems and things we're going great. Dr. Amelia had also been thrilled at the news of Sue and Jack's engagement. She didn't have any problems with them driving up to Canada for their honeymoon, and told her that she would give Sue her emergency contact number just in case.

---

The suit shopping went good, now everyone in the wedding party had what they needed. Thing's were underway. Jack had called the Jefferson and booked a banquet room. That took care of the reception – including the food and wedding cake, which they were providing. Sue was going to take care of the invitations. Everything seemed to be almost ready for their big day in 6 weeks. The wedding would take place in the morning, and the reception in the afternoon, more as a lunch. Jack and Sue were going to stay the night at the Jefferson, before heading up to Canada for a week over Christmas.

Sue was going to start packing up her stuff from hers and Lucy's apartment, so when they got home from the honeymoon, they could move her over before Tara moved into her room.

The boys all went out for a beer and a game of pool, after spending what seemed like an eternity shopping.

"I don't think I ever want to see a store again. 2 hours! What women find so tantalizing about shopping is beyond me." Bobby said with exasperation. Demetrius just laughed, as he sunk the 3 ball.

"Just you wait until you tie the knot Bobby. Clothes shopping, Shoe shopping, kids shopping. It never ends when you're married. You work hard, and she spends all your money." They all looked at Jack. He just smiled.

"Sue can spend all my money – I'm just happy she's marrying me." Bobby made a pretend gagging noise. They all laughed. "What about you Myles?" Myles looked at Jack, who was wearing a mischievous grin. "I know someone's been calling you lately at work." Myles couldn't help but smile back. All eyes were on him.

"Well mate, you've sure kept quiet – care to fill us in?" Bobby asked with a grin. Myles hesitated, but then couldn't help himself. He had been dying to tell someone how happy he had been when he had met Nancy, but hadn't thinking they would all laugh at him.

"Her name's Nancy. We've been seeing each other for almost 2 months now." He finally said. They all looked a little shocked, but no one laughed; only smiled supportively.

"Way to go Myles!" Bobby exclaimed as he slapped him on the back. "Where did you two meet?"

"She's a nurse at the hospital. I met her when we were visiting Sue." Myles told them the whole story. He felt better knowing that they were happy for him and anxious to meet his girlfriend. Jack had noticed a difference in Myles since Sue was kidnapped. He knew that almost losing Sue had really affected his outlook on his friend, but then realized the gleam in Myles' eye ever since they had been to the hospital to see Sue. Now he knew what it was.

**A/N – hey everyone, I apologize I know this is going a little slow, but like I said in the reviews, Sue needs to be a bit father along. Thing's will be skipping ahead a little faster with the next chapter. I also know that Sue and Jacks wedding planning and house buying is going a lot easier than it normally does. I thought I would be easy on them in that department, knowing what's in store. Wait – did I say that? Hehehe. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Her boxes were almost all packed up; most of her furniture was already gone and put into the new house. Sue lie awake, unable to sleep with all the thoughts running through her head. Jack had already moved into their house, about 3 weeks ago. There was still a lot to buy, considering the house was a great deal bigger than both of the apartments combined. Jack had made himself busy every spare moment he could spend, starting on the baby's room. He had hired one of his old friends to help him, a contractor named Doug Freeman. The door was kept locked, so Sue couldn't peek in case her curiosity got to the better of her. Sue thought it was funny and cute, how completely involved Jack was with his little project. He liked to call it Operation Baby Hudson, which always made Sue giggle.

Jack's parents had come for a short visit, to see Sue, Jack and the new house. They even helped buy some of the furniture. It was actually starting to look like their home, only without Sue living in it yet. Jack even jokingly put up a picture of their last "wedding" on the wall.

Sue was basically either at work or at the new house, except to sleep. She spent hours of her free time organizing the house, and getting it ready. She was already almost halfway into her 3rd month, and had just entered her second trimester, and her wedding was only a week away.

---

Sue walked into the office after her 3-month check up, and burst into tears. Jack had immediately rushed over, thinking there was something wrong. Bobby could see the panic in Jack's eyes. Jack didn't know what to think – was it the baby? Was it something since they visited the prison? Jack couldn't forget the trip they had taken only 2 weeks prior and how it had affected both him and Sue.

---

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Jack asked hesitantly, as he and Sue rode in his car.

"I need to do this Jack. I've got to put this behind me." He took her hand in his, as they continued the drive to the prison. The guards were less than thrilled to let them in, but Jack had the advantage of flashing around his FBI badge. They were in the small, little claustrophobic room. Sue sat down across the table, tired already. Jack kept wringing his hands, nervous and worried. The guard came over, and asked which of the two prisoners they wanted to see first. Sue looked at Jack, already knowing her answer. Jack replied for her,

"Greg Halstern. And you'll be in here the whole time?" The guard nodded. He left to go get Greg. Jack took the seat next to Sue, and took her hand in his.

"Anything goes wrong, and we're out of here okay?" Jack said. She nodded. "You ready?"

"Yeah. I just want to get this over with. Thanks for being here Jack." He smiled back at her weakly.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." The door opened and Sue tensed up in her seat. Greg skulked over to the chair and sat.

"What do you want?" He asked her, completely confused at their presence. Sue took a deep breath; Jack could already see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I…" she started. She squeezed Jack's hand harder.

"Look, if you're expecting an apology, don't hold your breath. Bobby got what he deserved." Sue stared at him, noticing his chains and viciously orange jumpsuit. All the memories of what he did started to flood back, but she knew she had to keep her cool. Anyways, she was madder at James than Greg. Sue knew that Greg was being held in the psychiatric ward, and knew that he wouldn't be let out. At least he was getting the help he needed.

"Greg, I just wanted to tell you, that…" Jack noticed the tears falling down her beautiful face. He couldn't even look at Greg. He knew that he couldn't react and hurt the man who had hurt Sue. Instead he focused all of his attention on her. Sue continued on, "That, I forgive you for what you did. I'm sorry about what happened to your fiancée, and I'm sorry you felt the need to take it out on me and Bobby." Greg looked stunned to hear what she was saying. He had been expecting anger and rage, not forgiveness and sympathy. Greg didn't say anything. The guard told them that their time was up, and went over to get Greg. As he was walking away, he said

"I knew you two had something going on. Have a good life you two." He gave Sue a look, that made her pity him even more. He was sick, mentally. She knew it then but she also could see that in his heart, he regretted what he did. His mind had been twisted by his loss that he had never recovered. She looked at Jack, who's gaze was intently on hers.

"You okay?" She nodded.

"I can't help but feel a little sorry for him. I'm not justifying what he did, only he must have took it hard when his fiancée died." Jack sat and thought about it.

"I know what you mean, at first I was furious with him – I still am, but if something like that ever happened to you, I don't know how I would react, you know?" Sue smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jack smiled back, trying to support her with his presence. He knew how hard this was for her, and respected how strong she was.

The guard came back a few minutes later, this time with the next prisoner. Sue knew that this would be more difficult than the last one. As much as she was angry with Greg, she pitied him for the situation that made him that way. James on the other hand had no connections to her, and had no reason to hurt her, yet did and so much more. He raped her, and he had almost killed her.

James walked in, a smiled brooding on his face as he saw who his visitors were.

"Ah – the lovely Sue. And who might this person be? Are you cheating on me?" Jack went to stand up, but Sue turned to him, her tear filled eyes begging him to sit back down. He did, and took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"This is my fiancée, Jack." She answered, her head held high with dignity. She wasn't going to let him get to her. James raised his eyebrows and turned his attention instead to Jack. Jack tried to ignore him, but couldn't – he stared into the cold eyes of the man in front of him. James just grinned.

"Well, Jack. She's one fine woman. I've had the chance to really see her from head to toe and you're one lucky man." Jack stood up this time, furious and grabbed James by the collar. Instantly, Sue was at his side, trying to calm him down and get him to let go, the guard also restraining James. Sue turned to Jack and signed.

"He's not worth it." He looked into her saddened eyes, and nodded, grasping her hand tightly. James sat back down, quite enjoying the spectacle he had just made. Sue turned to him.

"I came here not for you but for me. I needed to see that you were going to pay for what you did to me." She started to cry. "I don't know why you did it, what happened to you to make you enjoy hurting people like you did me. I'm just happy you won't be able to do it to anyone else. I wanted you to know that I am angry with you, and I hate what you did to me. But I don't hate you. I just hope that one day you can see all the horrible things you did and regret it, but move on to be someone good." She started to sob. Jack turned to the guard.

"That's enough, take him back where he belongs." James said nothing as he walked out the door. Jack took Sue into his arms and let her cry, as the fury rose up in his chest. It was one thing from Greg. He had at least been somewhat remorseful, and Jack knew that Sue understood that he wasn't right mentally. But James, a man who had nothing against anyone, who had simply hurt Sue for no reason, it made him wished he had used his gun on the bastard. Sue had wanted to forgive him, and he had thrown it back in her face. Sue's cries started to stop as she leaned against Jack, just glad it was over and to be in Jack's arms.

"Let's get out of here," Jack said when she looked up, her face wet with tears. She nodded.

---

"Sue – what's wrong." Tears still flowed down her face, as Jack looked at her with concern. Again, he had to miss the doctor's appointment, but had already made arrangements to make sure he didn't miss the next one. He didn't even know if it was about the baby – maybe she had seen someone who looked like Greg or James. He didn't know what to think. Sue patted him on the arm, trying to reassure him that it wasn't serious.

"Jack, Jack it's okay." As the tears continued to flow. He didn't look like he believed her. She smiled, and started to laugh slightly at her lack of controlling her emotions. Suddenly she found the entire situation a little funny, and Jack always looked so cute when he was concerned. "I didn't think you'd be so worried – honestly it's nothing big."

"Then what's gotten you so upset?" She tried to hold back the tears, as she felt herself drifting into her sorrow again.

"I went to the doctors today…" Jack looked panicked.

"Is the baby okay?" He asked hurriedly.

"The baby is fine – perfect actually." Jack looked confused.

"Then what is it?"

"I've gained 10 pounds and my tummy is starting to stick out a bit!" She wailed. "What if I don't fit into my wedding dress?" Bobby burst out laughing. Sue saw him and gave him the look of death. Everyone else was trying to hold back a smile. Jack sighed with relief.

"I'm sure you'll fit it in fine, you told the seamstress about your pregnancy remember? She's going to make sure everything fits okay. I don't care if you wear your pyjamas to the wedding, I just want to marry you okay?" She nodded but continued to cry. Bobby turned to Tara, Lucy, D, and Myles and said quietly under his breath,

"Talk about mood swings." Lucy went up to Sue and sat down beside her.

"Why don't we go to the wedding boutique now and try on your dress again, just to make you feel better?" She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Luce. Sorry to have scared you all, I don't even know why I'm so upset about this all."

"It's no problem Sheila, as long as you and the little bloke are okay. Speaking of bloke – do we know if it's a girl or guy yet?" Sue shook her head, and gave Jack a small smile.

"I've decided not to find out, and no actually, we'd have to wait until next month anyways. Sorry Bobby, you'll have to wait until June." She gave Jack a quick kiss, and said her goodbyes as her and Lucy left to go to the bridal shop. Jack had finally gotten his pulse back to normal as the rest of his friends came up to him, laughing at his distress. D slapped him on the shoulder.

"She's only 3 months along Buddy. Have fun with the last 6, it gets even better – you think the mood swings are bad now. Wait until the cravings come, and she can't get off the couch by herself and she gains another 30 pounds." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Great." He said, going back to his desk, still relieved that nothing was wrong.

"Well, I'll tell you this though Jack," D continued as everyone else went back to work, "It's definitely worth it in the end."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Sue lay awake thinking about everything that was happening in her life. It was past midnight, but since she was getting nowhere by lying in bed, she decided to get up and keep packing quietly, as to not wake up Lucy. She looked in her mirror, and turned sideways. There was definitely a little bulge. She had tried on her wedding dress, that day when she had arrived at the bullpen frantically after her 3rd month appointment. It had fit fine; the seamstress had done a wonderful job of keeping it slightly loose at the stomach, but not noticeable. She sighed in relief that her dress still fit, and she couldn't help but feel excited now actually being able to see that there was a life growing inside of her.

Jack on the other hand, loved the fact that she was starting to show. Often, she would fall asleep on the couch in the new house, and he would love to touch her belly and talk to the baby. He knew that she was feeling a little insecure about it, but to him, it just made her more beautiful. The visit to the prison had seemed to help her, though she didn't talk about it much. She just told him that she was glad she went and at least now, she knows they won't get out and she could move on with her life. She had seemed happy, minus the occasional mood swings, which would temporarily make her set off at the smallest thing. She would chat happily with Lucy and Tara about the wedding or baby plans. They were even starting to discuss names. Jack couldn't help but think that maybe she wasn't telling him everything, but resolved to let it go and let her come to him when she was ready.

Jack couldn't believe that his wedding was in a week. Everything was set; the house was ready for when they got back from their honeymoon. Most of Sue's stuff had been moved in, and the rest they would take care of when they got back. He opened the door to the baby's room. He had posted a sign on it reading – Caution, Do not enter. Dangerous. Operation Baby Hudson in effect. The room had been stripped down; new flooring was going to come in. Jack was even getting the windows made bigger so more sunshine could filter through. It was perfect. Jack loved to just stand in it, and picture what it would be like in half a year.

---

"You look beautiful!" exclaimed Lucy. Sue swirled around in her wedding dress, in one of the rooms of the church. She had been up since dawn, getting her hair and makeup done and getting dressed for their early wedding. The snow was falling lightly, but the sun was shining. Her bridesmaids were helping her with her jewellery. Lucy, Tara and Donna all looked radiant in their blue dresses, all of them with white flowered bouquets.

Jack and the boys were getting into their suits, and helping a nervous Jack who couldn't seem to button up anything, or would drop anything that he held. Bobby grinned at the anxious groom.

"Jack – it's Sue. You've known her for almost 4 years – there's nothing to be nervous about." Jack glared at him, but then smiled.

"Yeah, but it's not the same. I'm getting married Buddy. Just wait until it's your turn." He looked at the clock on the wall, and noticed the time. "We'd better get out there." Jack said, with a smile that did not fade the rest of the day.

---

Jack thought he was going to have another heart attack when Sue walked down the isle. He had never seen anyone look so stunning and beautiful in his entire life. Sue's mother was crying quietly, and even her father looked teary eyed as he gave his daughter away. Jack stood with Sue, hand in hand, amazed that he was actually about to marry this woman. He mouthed,

"I love you." He could already see the tears of joy, forming in her eyes when she whispered back,

"I love you too."

---

Sue got out of Jack's car to look at her wonderful new house. It seemed even more beautiful since when she had last seen it, a week earlier. Jack took her hand, and they walked inside. When they got in the front entry, he turned to her.

"You've got to close your eyes." She looked at him curiously, wondering what this was all about. She smiled, and conceded. He guided her into their family room, and tapped her on the shoulder, signalling she could open them up. When she did, she saw all her friends and a big banner that said "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hudson!" Soon, Sue was sitting on the couch, laughing and crying with Tara, Lucy and Donna, catching up on their last week.

"How was Canada?" Tara asked excitedly.

"It was great – we took tons of pictures, I'll show you when we get them developed. I have so many stories to tell you!" They sat down on the couch and Sue started to tell them the story of her in the French restaurant getting completely confused when the waiter would speak French and how Jack was going crazy trying to understand and translate at the same time. They were all laughing. Jack stood over with the boys, who watched the women for a few moments before they turned to Jack.

"So, how's married life mate?" Bobby asked with his usual grin.

"Awesome. It helps when you've got the best wife." Bobby just rolled his eyes,

"I'm glad you guys had a good time. It must have been nice having a week off. Nothing much happened at work over Christmas." D said. Jack nodded,

"It's been oddly quiet at work for the last few months. I guess we'll get hit with something big before we know it. Thanks so much for the surprise party – I know Sue is thrilled, especially because she never had the chance to really have a wedding shower, though from what I've heard – I think the girls are planning a surprise baby shower." Myles laughed,

"By the way, all the gifts are on the dining room table." Jack looked at him curiously, but then smiled and went over to Sue.

"We got presents!" He said with a grin that reminded Sue of a small boy on Christmas morning. They all got up and went into the dining room to open the gifts. Most of them were great gifts for the house, things their friends knew they needed. Myles had jokingly given them a picture of himself to put on the wall. They were all laughing at the joke, when Myles said,

"Well, that's not your real present. One second," and he rushed out the door. Sue looked at Jack curiously, wondering what Myles had gotten them. He came in with a large, but flat wrapped package. Sue and Jack opened it. It was a beautiful painting that matched perfectly with their wall colour. It was one that Sue actually liked, which was funny because hers and Myles taste of art normally clashed.

"Myles – it's beautiful!" Sue exclaimed, as she went over to hug her friend. He blushed slightly at all the attention, as everyone was shocked at the thoughtful gift coming from Myles. It fit perfectly in the living room over the fireplace. The rest of the evening carried on, Jack and Sue sat happily on their couch with their friends. Once everyone had left, they cuddled up in their usual position.

"I can't believe they did that, it was so nice of them – and that painting from Myles!" Sue said, with a yawn.

"Well, they have all been trying to get us together for 3 years, and now look at us. Married and expecting a baby." Sue grinned.

"Mrs. Sue Hudson. It's going to take some getting used to. At least now I have more money in my bank account."

"Hey! That money is for all 3 of us, not just for your shoe shopping addiction. Just because we have a joint account now doesn't mean you can spend all our money!" he said jokingly. She laughed.

"Think of how many shoes I could buy…" She yawned again.

"You should get to bed. Come on," and they went upstairs. Sue fell asleep almost instantly, cuddled up next to Jack. Jack lay awake for a bit, completely content with his life. He had a beautiful wife sleeping next to him, a baby on the way. They were in their new house. Everything was perfect. Their honeymoon in Canada had only made them closer. He snuggled up next to his wife, kissed her on the forehead as she slept and rested his hand on top of hers, resting on the swell of her abdomen. Then Jack closed his eyes and thought no more.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"Well, the baby looks a good size Sue. A little big, but that's good – it means you're eating right. You are showing a bit more than most women at your stage of pregnancy but it will vary with every woman. Would you like to know the sex?" Sue looked at Jack and smiled.

"Jack's going to find out, but not me. I want it to be a surprise. He's getting the babies room ready though." Dr. Amelia nodded with a smile.

"No problem, let me just zoom in on the little guy or girl." Jack squeezed Sue's hand. She turned to look at him, tearing her eyes away from the baby.

"Why don't you close your eyes while she tells me, just to make sure you don't read her lips?" He said with a twinkle in his eye. Sue conceded and closed her eyes, until she felt Jack tap her on the shoulder. The smile on his face was unmistakable. Pure joy. Jack couldn't believe what the doctor had told him. He was thrilled. It made things easier, now that he knew. Operation Baby Hudson was going to go into full drive.

---

"Come on, tell me!" Sue said over dinner. Jack just smiled. He had caught her trying to get into the babies room again.

"Nope. You didn't want to know, I know you still don't deep down. We'll go shopping for girl and boy furniture, the paint colors and everything else. I'll pick up the one we need and finish up the room and you can take care of yourself and our little munchkin and find out in 5 months."

"I hope I can wait that long, and I hope you can go without telling anyone – especially Bobby." She said with a grin.

"Bobby doesn't know that I know and there is someone I can tell." Sue looked at him curiously "Well, Doug will have to know since he's helping me. And no going into the baby's room! The fumes aren't healthy for you anyways." Sue rolled her eyes. She definitely was starting to look pregnant. She could hardly imagine what she was going to look like at 9 months, if at 4 months she was already showing quite a bit. Levi sat on the floor happily. He had adjusted well to the move and to having Jack around all the time. They started to form a special bond, now that Jack was taking Levi out for walks in the morning because Sue would be too tired.

---

Sue loved being married. She would putz around the house, looking at all the pictures on the wall, doing the laundry, cleaning up the kitchen. Secretly she would try and dust or organize the bookshelf, but knew she would be in trouble if Jack caught her lifting anything or reaching too far. She was just into her 3rd trimester, and the baby was only 2 and half months away. The end of March was approaching; Jack and Sue were both very busy with work and the house. They could barely believe that they were celebrating already being married 3 months. Sue would barely even think about what had happened the previous September anymore. Anytime the thoughts popped into her head, she would realize that it was a good thing she went to the prison, and it always helped that she could snuggle up to Jack at night. It always kept the nightmares away.

---

Jack and Sue made their way into work, a cold early April morning. Sue waddled over to her chair and sat down, eager to relieve the stress from her semi-swollen feet. She was grateful the morning sickness had only lasted her first trimester and that the mood swings were a little more temperate, but the weight gain and huge stomach definitely took some getting used to. The cravings were strong, and she would sometimes accidentally wake up poor Jack while she tried to get out of bed to order Chinese food at 3 am. He never said he minded, but the boys would always laugh at him when he arrived at work with dark circles under his eyes from the late night drives.

Jack was finishing wrapping up a case, a drug bust involving 2 big dealers. Jack and Bobby had been able to stop them before the deal took place, Sue helping by having read their conversations on surveillance tapes. It was a pretty straightforward case, though it reminded Sue strongly of the last drug bust they had stopped. She put her hand on her stomach and just sighed. Those days were over, things were different now. She was married, they were having a baby. Things were good. Ted absolutely refused to let her out of the bullpen at one point, to help them read the lips of a conversation at a coffee shop. Sue was feeling a little cooped up in the office, never being aloud to leave and having basically everyone do everything for her. She would go over paperwork, transcribe videotapes and mostly help Lucy and Tara. She missed being out with Jack on the field, but knew it was for the best.

---

She had sat down with Ted a few weeks earlier to discuss what was going to happen once the baby came. Sue, who wanted to take care of the baby but also didn't want to leave her job, felt torn. She knew that it was important to her to be with her child as he or she grew up, but she couldn't imagine sitting at home doing nothing. She brought this up to Ted, who had an idea.

"Well, since you're so reluctant to leave, how's this for a thought. I talked to my boss, and he thinks it's a good plan. Once the baby comes, you take some time off to recover. Once you're ready, you can work from home as much as you can. If we have a big case, you can transcribe the tapes at home or here, give the information to Jack. We'll keep your desk here, you can come in every so often, with the kid to help out if need be – you can work on your own schedule, your own pace. Then we don't lose your skills and expertise and you're still working but taking care of the baby. How does that sound?" Sue was ecstatic, it was the perfect solution. She talked it over with Jack that evening and they both agreed that it would work great.

Knowing that she wasn't leaving in a few months made Sue feel better. It would've been hard for her to leave her friends and not see them everyday, and be left out of the loop. Not to mention Jack would've had to keep things from her, something they both didn't want.

---

"Jack, could I see you in my office please?" a stern looking Ted Garrett called from the doorway. Jack got up quickly, wondering if it was the case he had been hearing about. He gave his wife a quick smile and left. She, Tara and Lucy had been busy discussing names, with input occasionally from the guys. Bobby was lobbying for a boy to be named after him. Jack put his foot down, but Sue told him with a wink, once Jack was gone, that they were maybe considering Robert for a middle name, at Jacks suggestion, if the baby was a boy. Bobby had spent countless minutes staring at the 7 ultrasound pictures on his wall, trying to see any hints that would suggest what the sex of the baby was. Jack had managed to keep things secret that he knew, so everyone just figured that no one knew yet. Sue also didn't tell Bobby that Dr. Mireck had taken the ultrasound picture at an angle to make sure even she couldn't figure out whether it was a girl or boy. It was more fun watching him stare at the pictures, like a Where's Waldo? book.

Jack had managed to keep everyone out of the baby's room, except himself, Doug and any movers delivering furniture. Whenever they had friends over, they normally stayed on the main floor, but if they happened to go upstairs, Jack would just say that he couldn't open the door because the fumes would get out and harm Sue and the baby. Their guests seemed to be okay with that excuse, and would leave it at that. What they and Sue didn't know was that Jack was almost finished. The paint and the boarder were up, floorboards painted, floor finished, furniture in. Jack had even bought a special gift for Sue, a beautiful rocker in the corner that matched the room perfectly. Jack loved standing in the baby's room, only a few more touches needed, proud of the work he and Doug had accomplished. It was perfect – now all it needed was the baby.

---

"They want her undercover. I assume you've heard about what's happening." Ted said, with a frown.

"No way Ted. There is no way she's going undercover." Jack responded angrily. Ted sighed.

"I know Jack, that's what I said too. I don't want this anymore than you do. The problem is that they are pulling strings higher than I can reach. There is one way we can get out of it, though."

"Good, because there is no way my 7th month pregnant wife is going undercover on any case, let alone this one."

"Sue needs to tell them that she won't do it." Jack sat down and thought about it. Sue would want to help the team, he knew that she was feeling anxious about always sitting in the office and not being out and about anymore, but he also knew that she wouldn't want to put the baby in harms way. Even Dr. Mireck had told them that she shouldn't even be working much at a desk, let alone on the field. He wasn't too sure how she would react and what she would want to do. At this stage of her pregnancy, Sue had become slightly irrational and frustrated whenever someone tried to help her or take care of her.

"Ted, Sue can't do this. Look what happened last time." Jack said quietly.

"Talk to her, I don't want her to either but it's out of our hands. Get her to refuse and maybe we'll get her out of this." Jack nodded and left, angry with the superiors who even considered putting his wife and baby in danger. This serial killer had been kidnapping pregnant women and their husbands. He would kill the husbands, holding captive the wives until they had the baby, then would kill the new mother and take the baby and do who knows what. One baby was found drowned in the river, another up in a tree. There were still 2 babies missing. It made his stomach go in knots to think about. All they knew was that the victims all had something in common – they had all been staying at the Jefferson hotel. He knew Sue wanted to feel more useful, but this was too much. He had to convince her that she couldn't do this.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews everyone – you're all awesome! This story is dedicated to all of you who've been so supportive of me this whole time. Love you all!**

Chapter 17 

Sue sat quietly in the boardroom, one hand in Jacks, the other on her pregnant stomach. His eyes were pleading, begging for her to say no. Jack was scared. The thought of anything more happening to his wife and child made him want to die. She looked at him, staring into his eyes, noticing how worried and upset he was about this.

"You're serious. They want me undercover?" Jack nodded.

"Ted and I both think it's a bad idea, but there isn't much we can do. It's a big operation, and the people higher up are in charge. They think you're the best candidate." He said quietly.

"What do you think?" She asked him, already knowing his answer.

"I don't want you to do this. I almost lost you once; I can't go through that again. But its not about me, its about you. Honestly, could you handle this? Knowing that the baby could be in danger? You're seven months along sweetie, medium risk pregnancy – forget what happened in September. I just don't think this is a good idea. What if something went wrong?"

"What's the case about anyways? Is this why you've been switching the news every time it came on?" Jack nodded with a small smile. He hadn't realized she had noticed him trying to hide it from her. Even before Ted had approached him about Sue going undercover, he knew that the thought of what this serial killer was doing would bother his wife, so he had been trying to not let her find out, hoping that the case wouldn't land in their hands.

"It's a serial killer," he began. "Killing pregnant women, their husbands and newborns." He left it at that, sparing her the gruesome details.

"Then they would want you undercover too?" Jack nodded, noticing that Sue looked a little pale at the information about the case; glad he hadn't told her more.

"If I'm not, you're not. If it's too dangerous for me and the baby, then there is no chance that we'd take the possibility of losing you."

"So you won't do it?"

"I'll talk to whoever I have to. Jack, I know you don't want me to. You're my husband – we're a team now and we make these decisions together. I know you have our best interest at heart. However, I want to compromise on this." Jack sighed in relief, willing to give her whatever she wanted. "I want to help on this case. With the surveillance. I'll be behind the scenes, I won't be out there but I want to help. I know they need it. I can hide in one of the back rooms. You better not be undercover either – if I'm not, you're not. My baby isn't going to lose his or her father." Tears started to roll down Sue's face, frustrated at the situation and mourning for the women she felt connected with, that had lost everything. She could hardly imagine losing her husband and baby. If she ever did, she knew no one would need to kill her because she would die on her own.

Jack leaned over and kissed her, and held her for as long as he could before Bobby entered the boardroom.

"Sorry to interrupt." He said solemnly, which was not like him. They both looked over, worried at Bobby's lack of his usual grin.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, Sue instantly at his side.

"They found another man dead at the Jefferson. Still haven't found the wife or baby. Has Ted talked to you about this new case yet? Do you know what's happening – we're still all pretty much in the dark. Ted just said they're planning a covert op, but the plans still needed to be finalized first." Jack nodded.

"They want Sue to go undercover with me."

"No way." Bobby said indignantly. "There is no way, not this case."

"We talked about it, she's not going to do it." Jack said, as he squeezed Sue's hand.

"Good. You're not going anywhere near the Jefferson until this guy is caught." Bobby said, relieved that Sue wasn't taking the job. Deciding that she needed to talk to Ted before she made any promises of not helping out, she excused herself from the boardroom to go talk with their supervisor.

"Are they crazy?" Bobby said once Sue had left, appalled that they had asked her to do this.

"Sometimes I wonder. I was a little worried that she might want to take it. She made me promise though to let her help on this one, but I hope she can handle it. She doesn't know everything yet." Bobby shook his head.

"She shouldn't be involved Jack. What about you, now that Sue's not going undercover, what's going to happen – are you in still?" Jack shrugged.

"I don't know. Sue doesn't want me to, obviously but I don't know how much of a choice I'll have, and I don't know who they'll be placing now as the pregnant wife." The two men discussed the case a little longer, before heading back to the bullpen to start looking over newspaper articles and newscasts about the case.

---

"Ted, I'm sorry but I can't go undercover. I wish I could help out in the way that they need me, but Jack and I decided that it's not a good idea." Ted looked relieved. He had hoped that Sue would refuse the job, knowing that he and Jack had no power in making the decision. She continued on, "However, there are a few things I want to talk about, concerning this case."

"Okay," Ted said.

"I want to help. I can be in a back room, or wherever - out of sight, but I know you could use my ability to read lips on this. And I don't want Jack undercover either. If it's too dangerous for my baby, and me then we're not going to risk losing my baby's father and my husband." She said, with a stubborn look.

"Well, with you not on the case anymore, thankfully, I don't see why they would keep Jack either. Most of the reason you two would have been together is because you can pull off the married act perfectly, because you are. I have to talk to the people above me, now that you've declined, but I think their alternative plan was for Bobby and Tara to go. Naturally, Miss. Williams will have to fake her pregnancy, but I think in the end it will be easier. I'll talk to the people I need to and get back to you all later this afternoon once the final details are set. Now, about your request to help, I appreciate it and I can't stop you but if there are any problems and its too much then you're out of there. And you are to be in the back room the whole time with another agent, understood?" She nodded.

"Thanks Ted. I just want to help, I've felt so useless lately." He nodded and gave her a small smile.

"I know. You are important to the team but you're more important to Jack and the baby. Tell the rest of them I'll be in there to brief them in a bit." She smiled and left, back to the bullpen.

---

Ted's superiors hadn't been happy that Sue wasn't going to play the part, but didn't push any further when Ted had told them that they valued this case over the life of one of their employees and her unborn child. Bobby and Tara were to play the part of the expecting married couple, staying at the Jefferson Hotel. Jack was also to be undercover, though only as one of the hotel managers. Sue was okay with this, knowing that at least he wouldn't be a target. She did feel extremely anxious for Bobby and Tara though, despite the fact that they assured her that they would be fine.

Myles was going to be in the back room, handling communications with Lucy and Sue. He didn't even complain, but happily took the job when he was passed over by D for the part of janitor. The management at the Jefferson hotel had been more than compliant to help the FBI in their undercover operation. They had, what seemed to be an office, turned into their surveillance centre – equipped with hidden cameras all over the hotel. They were also trying their best to keep other pregnant women and their husbands out of the hotel, secretively, not only for their protection but as to make Tara and Bobby more viable targets. Tara had a fake belly made, trying it on once for laughs at the bullpen, getting a picture next to Sue.

Tara was playing the part of an 8 and a half month pregnant woman, on holidays with her husband, a rich businessman. Their hotel room was beautiful, and covered with hidden cameras. Since they had no idea of any suspects, they were to be alert at any suspicious people. Jack kept an eye on everyone entering, as well, cautiously getting to know the staff and find out if any of them were involved. D had the chance to go more behind the scenes as a janitor and pick up what was going on in halls, though not alerting any suspicion.

---

Sue stretched her legs for the tenth time, unable to get comfortable in the chair. Her eyes were sore from all the computer screens, watching them over 12 hours a day. No one suspicious had seemed to be around. Tara and Bobby had met a few people, all of whom were being investigated, but they weren't having much luck. Jack and Sue were given a small room, by the secret surveillance room, so that they could sleep there, but so Sue wouldn't be seen and become a target. It was well hidden in the back halls, and would be difficult for anyone staying there to be there unnoticed. Sue sat with Myles and Lucy, staring at the screens, occasionally reading conversations of some of the people they were watching.

"Man, I felt cooped up at the bullpen. This is ten times worse. I thought being part of an operation again would be a bit more liberating." Sue said with a small laugh. Lucy turned to her and rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky girl, just take it easy while you can! Just wait until you have 3am feedings" Sue started to feel that familiar tingling in her bladder that seemed to invade her so often lately. She made her way to try and get up off her chair but couldn't, as the chair kept rolling around every time she tried to get enough leverage. Myles watched, amused for a while as a desperate Sue tried helpless to stop her chair from rolling and stand up, until he finally came over and gave her a hand.

"Bathroom break." She announced. Myles sighed.

"Again?" She just smiled.

"You try having 20 pounds sit on your bladder all day."

"All right all right, we'll be back Lucy," Jack and Ted had both insisted that Sue be escorted anywhere in the hotel. The last thing they needed was for this serial killer to find her. Sue entered the bathroom and saw another slightly pregnant woman in there. Sue smiled at her. The other woman, noticing her belly, gave her a big grin.

"Hi. Bathroom break?" Sue nodded with a smile, "How far along are you?" The woman asked.

"7 months – you?"

"4 months. Can't believe I have another 5 months to go." Sue laughed.

"It goes by fast - believe me."

"Do you have any other children?" The woman asked. "Oh sorry – My name's Karoline Grenon, by the way."

"Sue Hudson, and no. This was sort of, an unplanned pregnancy." Sue replied, unwilling to give her any more information as to how her baby was conceived. Karoline smiled back,

"I understand. Same here. My boyfriend left me when he found out. Basically forced me to have sex too – we had only been dating a few weeks. But, I love my baby and we're going to make it okay, so… At least my parents are helping."

"That's good, my parents were a big help too, and of course my husband. I'm sure you'll make a great mother." Karoline smiled back.

"Thanks – you too. Good luck!" Sue gave her a quick wave, and headed quickly into the stall. When she walked out of the restroom a few minutes later, she saw a restless Myles on the cell phone. She caught the end of his conversation.

"No, she's here now and she's fine. Okay, we'll see you later." He watched her wobble out into the hall, with a look of concern mixed with relief.

"Are you okay?" She looked at him, wondering why he was so worried.

"I'm fine – what's the matter?"

"You were in there forever, then that woman came out – I was worried that something had happened." Sue just chuckled.

"Do you know how hard it is to go to the bathroom when you're pregnant, and that woman was nice – she's pregnant too. We just said hello. I just hope Tara and Bobby find this guy before in case anything happens to her. Was that Jack?" Myles nodded.

"He had called again to see how you were. He'll be checking in, in a few minutes to make sure I wasn't lying when I said you were okay." Sue just rolled her eyes, but was happy to know she was going to see Jack. It had been a long day and she just wanted to curl up in bed next to her husband. Myles and her walked back to the room, unlocked the door and sat back down to stare at the endless screens.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N – Hey peeps. Sharon – I would love to be able to sit all day and write, unfortunately tuition is extremely expensive and I'm working my butt off before school starts in 3 weeks lol! Man, if only I was an author in real life… That would ROCK! I'll try to post more often, but can't make any promises! And as for the woman she met in the bathroom…I'm not saying anything – keep reading!**

**Chapter 18:**

Sue sat and stared absentmindedly at the screens in front of her, waiting for Jack to arrive. They had been at the Jefferson for a week already and had had no luck in catching the perpetrator. Bobby and Tara had met many people, but all of them had checked out already or we're completely off the radar. No suspects, no leads, the FBI was about ready to end the operation, in hope that maybe the serial killer was gone. No one else had died, though there was still one pregnant woman and 2 babies missing, there were other people looking for them – there wasn't too much else the surveillance team could do undercover, and Tara couldn't stay 8 and a half months pregnant forever. Jack had told them that he was just waiting for the call that the op was finished, and then he would come back there and tell them so they could pack up and finally go home.

Sue glanced over at her two friends, apparently as bored as she was. Lucy was reading a book, Myles staring off into space. Sue had been escorted out of the hotel once in the past week, to attend her latest appointment. Now that she was in her third trimester, Dr. Mireck wanted to see her every week or two. She had labelled her pregnancy as medium risk, and Sue was not to do anything that exerted herself. Myles had ended up taking her, as Jack couldn't leave his post. It was a later appointment in the day, so Ted agreed that she could leave, only as long as an agent went with her. Sue said she could've gone on her own, but Jack flat out refused as well, so Myles offered to take her.

Myles felt awkward, as he sat beside Sue in the dark little room. He had told her that he could've just waited in the waiting room, but she insisted that he come along. The whole time, he listened attentively to the doctor, and could hardly believe that he could see the baby on the computer screen. He started to ask questions about how it all worked, and by the end of the appointment, he felt strangely well informed about pregnancies. Sue thought it was cute, how Myles was actually really fascinated about what was going on. They both updated Jack on how Sue was progressing, Jack completely shocked at Myles report back from Dr. Mireck. Sue just grinned at him, and went back to her chair and mindless computer screens.

---

"Myles…" Sue started, as she looked at her co-worker. He knew that voice, he heard it about 20 times a day. He just rolled his eyes and went over to where she was sitting. He gave her a hand, to help her up. He could hardly believe that even after a week, she seemed a lot bigger. How women carried that extra weight around was beyond him. "We'll be back Luce." Lucy just nodded and smiled, and went back to her book.

"Jack should be here soon – I'll let him know where you are in case you're gone when he gets back." Sue nodded and signed.

"Thanks" Her and Myles left down the corridor, familiar with the path they had taken so often. She slipped into the ladies room. She figured that the woman she had met that one time must have checked out by now, since she hadn't seen her since. It wasn't very often that there were people in this bathroom. Sometimes Sue saw a worker from the hotel in there, but it was relatively private. Which was why it was the washroom she always used. She went to the sinks to wash her hands, and opened the door, when she felt someone grab her. She turned to see Myles against the wall, a man whose face was covered holding a gun to his head. Sue gasped in horror, and tried to struggle against her assailant. Myles gave her a look, the blood dripping from a cut on his forehead, and she knew that she had to stop fighting back before they both got killed. The man in the mask turned to Myles,

"You and your wife are to follow us out the backdoor. Straight into the white van. Don't talk, don't bolt or else you all die." Myles nodded, but noticed the confused look on Sue's face. She obviously couldn't tell what was happening. He knew that she would need to play along so he said quietly, so she could read his lips,

"My wife is deaf, so she can't hear you unless she can read your lips." The man smacked Myles across the face and Sue winced back, ready to fight again. The man pressed the gun to her pregnant belly, with a look that told her one wrong move and he'd shoot. Myles looked at her, wondering if she understood that they thought that Myles was her husband. As they were walking out the door, Myles fidgeted carefully with his keys, and took on of his key rings off and quickly put it on his wedding finger. He shot a quick look at Sue who had noticed. They walked out silently to the door, praying that someone would see them on one of their cameras.

---

The back of the van was dark. Sue couldn't help but remember the last time she had been trapped in a moving vehicle. This time was different though. She was awake to spend all her moments afraid. Myles looked scared too, but held onto Sue's hand the whole time, being the strong one for the two of them. The men that had taken them thought that she and Myles were married – Sue just hoped her real husband would find them, and soon.

Myles felt his cell phone vibrate. He looked at Sue who gave him a questioning look as he silenced it. He tried to fingerspell everything, knowing that they were probably listening in.

"C-E-L-L. H-I-D-E O-N Y-O-U." Sue nodded and discretely took the phone. She looked at the number on the caller display – it was Jack. Myles had silenced the microphone so no one would hear Jack's desperate voice. She, however, kept the phone on – connected with Jack, praying that he wouldn't hang up. She had left her blackberry in the room with Lucy. She took the phone and attempted to sneak it in her bra. She looked and wasn't able to notice anything hidden there. Myles gave her a weak smile, and squeezed her hand. At least this time she wasn't alone.

The baby started to kick, as Sue's nerves grew. They had been driving for what seemed to be hours. Her head was leaning against Myles, one hand in his, the other on her stomach. Now Myles had been dragged into this and his life was in danger too, not to mention her baby's. She wouldn't let herself give up hope. Look what happened last time, and she had made it though. It was important for her to stay calm; she couldn't afford to lose it. The van halted to a stop. Sue looked up at Myles. He finger spelt slowly,

"M-A-R-R-I-E-D. P-L-A-Y A-L-O-N-G." She nodded. He was trying to protect her and the baby, knowing that the serial killer went after the husbands first. Sue just hoped it didn't get that far. The cell phone was still stuffed in her bra, unnoticed due to her new pregnancy cleavage. It was a good thing Myles had given it to her in the van because as they taken out of the vehicle, both of them were patted down for cell phones and pagers, but the men never found the only weapon they had against them.

Both Myles and Sue looked around, hoping to recognize where they were but it was too dark and nothing looked familiar. The two men led them into a house, and then instructed Myles to go with his wife into the basement. They followed obediently into the cold basement. Myles gasped at what he heard, and what he knew Sue couldn't. A baby crying. As they lowered themselves into the dank basement, the door slammed shut. There was only a small light on in the corner. They both looked around, Sue oblivious to the child crying. Myles looked frantically for the baby. Sue noticed a woman, lying on the ground. She rushed over and looked for a pulse. Nothing. Beside her was a baby. The infant was blue and ridged. Sue muffled a cry. Was that how it was going to end for her and her baby?

Myles walked over and noticed the two limp bodies, and tapped Sue on the shoulder. She turned, with tears in her eyes to see Myles holding carefully what looked like a small package. He handed it to Sue gently, as he bent over the two bodies, checking their pulse again to make sure that they were really gone. Sue unwrapped the blanket and saw the beautiful baby girl, no more than a week old, cold and alone. She held her to her chest, crying for her, praying that she could save this little one too. Myles put an arm around her shoulder, and led her away from the other two victims to the other side of the basement. They sat against the wall, Sue with the baby close in her arms, Myles next to her trying to keep her warm and desperately trying to find a way out. And they prayed.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Hopefully I can get more chapters up soon. Unfortunately, I've been hit with an awful cold and feel really gross, but I'm hoping that will give me more time to write because I don't want to do things like pack and clean lol. Anyways, Here goes another chapter!

PS: I noticed that I had missed something in the last chapter, I sort of picked up now. Myles cell was in his pocket, now in the rush to get Sue and Myles into the van, they didn't fully search them. But they did take his gun, obviously. Who ever said that kidnappers were the smartest people anyways… but there's an explanation in case any of you were confused!

**Chapter 19:**

"They just went to the bathroom Jack." He was pacing around the room, wondering where Sue and Myles were. "After 10 minutes, I thought something might be wrong. I checked at the cameras, and I saw them walking out with two men just a few minutes ago. Then you came in, and I don't know where they went!" Lucy was crying, D with a comforting arm on her shoulder; casting worried looks at his colleagues. After everything they had done to try and protect Sue from being targeted, she still had been found.

"At least Myles is with her mate. He'll take care of her." Bobby said, anxiously trying to calm is friend. "Try calling Myles Cell and Sue's Blackberry. Maybe this is all just a big misunderstanding." Jack nodded, and pulled out his own phone and dialled Sue's number. They heard a noise on the floor, and noticed her blackberry next to her purse. Jack sighed in frustration before hanging up and calling Myles' number. He couldn't hear Myles ring; though he knew that the man usually kept his phone on vibrate. Someone picked up,

"Myles? MYLES?" Jack shouted into the phone. No answer, he kept listening, straining to hear what sounded like a moving vehicle. He looked helplessly around, not knowing what to think, as he handed the phone to Tara. She had already taken off her fake belly, and replaced it with her laptop, and started to search for where the signal was coming from. Ted burst into the room, asking for an update on where the two agents could be. Bobby informed them, Jack sitting in Sue's chair in complete denial.

"I've located the signal. I could only narrow it down to a 2-mile radius, but it seems that they are moving west right now; they are not in DC anymore. I'll keep following them and see where they are going." Tara took her laptop, and started to move, keeping one eye on the screen, the other getting her things together. They all decided to pack their things up quickly, and head back to the bullpen where they could do more productive work in finding the two missing agents. Dimitrius rushed to get copies of all the surveillance footage since when Sue and Myles left. He gathered the tapes and hurried off. Tara left next, laptop still in hand; Jack's cell in the other – still silent air, but the connection was still open. It was only Jack and Bobby left in the small deserted office.

"We'll find her Jack. Look at what happened last time and everyone pulled through fine. Myles is with her, they've got his cell phone and somehow whoever took them didn't find it. We'll get to them in no time." Jack nodded solemnly, appreciative of his friends support.

"What if she goes into labour? The stress isn't good for her." He muttered, a thousand worries flitting across his mind.

"It's still early for that. Come on, the last thing she needs right now is for you to lose control. Lets just go back to the bullpen and find them okay?" Bobby slapped his friend on the shoulder, as they got up and headed back to their cars.

---

"You are going to take care of that baby for me." The man announced. Sue looked at Myles, unable to see what the man was saying because of the mask. The man nodded to Myles, who repeated what he had said. "If you don't you'll die." Sue was still looking at Myles, who talked again.

"He said that if you don't look after this baby we'll all die." Sue turned to the man and nodded. She was too scared to argue, and in no circumstances would give up the baby anywhere. The man handed her a bottle, she took it cautiously, then started to feed the little baby. Myles watched her as she tenderly cared for the baby. After the bottle, the girl had fallen asleep, and Sue lay her down on the little bed they had made for her with the scraps they had found in the basement, covering her with a little dusty quilt. Sue looked at Myles, her eyes filled with tears of despair.

"It's okay, we'll make it." He whispered to her, she nodded still crying. "Give me the cell, maybe we can get a hold of them." Sue reached and got out the phone. She handed it to Myles. The battery was almost dead, but it looked like it still maybe had enough juice in it to call someone. The phone had already disconnected from Jack's. Myles dialled in the number for the bullpen, one ear on the phone, the other listening distinctively for any noises coming upstairs. His heart leaped when he heard Tara's voice.

"Myles where the hell are you?" She shouted. Myles could hear Jack shouting in the background.

"Whisper Tara. Don't have long. Not sure where we are. Trace call. Sue and I are fine. I'm trying to find a way out of here, get here soon though." Myles noticed Sue hanging onto his every word. Just then, the baby started to stir. Myles pointed at her and Sue directed her gaze instead at the little infant. While she wasn't looking, he said quickly, "Sue and I love you all in case…" Then his phone died. Sue turned back to him, cuddling the baby. He just nodded at her, and put an arm around her shoulder, noticing that she was shivering.

"I've got a plan," said Myles. Sue looked at him curiously. "This is how we're going to get out of here."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Tara had managed to track Myles cell phone down to an area around Madison, Virginia. The police were on their way. Tara tried to get back in contact with them, but the cell phone seemed to have died. At least they knew that Myles and Sue were safe. For now. What confused Tara was the background noise. She played the tape over for everyone again. Jack sat at his desk, in completely disarray.

"At least we know that they're both alive." Tara started. "When I listened the second time, I noticed something in the background. I'm trying to isolate the noise now." She played the tape again. Sure enough, without Myles voice, there was the sound like a baby crying. Jack looked at Bobby, his eyes alert and confused.

"Was that a baby crying?" Tara nodded and answered Jacks question,

"I think so." Jack slumped in his chair, at the end of desperation. Had Sue had the baby? It was way to early. What if the baby didn't survive? Why didn't Myles say anything? Just then D came rushing into the bullpen.

"Police and SWAT are on their way to where the signal came from. It's a wooded area in Virginia, but its known to have a few houses hidden around. Let's go." Jack and Bobby grabbed their coats, Tara close behind. Lucy was still at her desk, upset but ready to help from the bullpen. They rushed out the door and started driving west as fast as they could.

---

"I'm pretty sure there's only two of them. When they both get down here, I fight them. You take the baby and run." Sue looked at Myles in disbelief.

"That's your plan? Get yourself killed?" He hadn't noticed how incredibly pale she looked.

"I know the team is on their way, they would've tracked my phone. Don't worry about me. I've been trained in this sort of stuff. We need to get you out. I'll bait them by saying something's wrong. You hide under the stairs with the baby, and then run when they get down here. Don't stop until you're safe, understand?" Sue nodded, the tears running down her face. She leaned over and hugged her friend. He just nodded and gave her a weak smile, his eyes telling her what words couldn't.

"Be careful. I'll send help." She whispered quietly.

"Go hide under the stairs – it's now or never." She quietly went to the stairs. Myles arranged the blanket, so it looked like there was a body underneath. He took a cloth and went over to the dead body on the other side of the room. He bent over her lifeless form, to the pool of blood beside her. He whispered to the tragic body,

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. I just hope I can save them." He took the cloth drenched in blood and smeared it around the blanket. Sue knelt still underneath the dark stairs. Myles looked at her, gave her a quick reassuring smile, then yelled frantically,

"Quick! Come down here! Something's wrong with my wife!" Sure enough, Sue felt the vibrations of footsteps down the stairs as two men raced down. Before she could see what happened, she snuck around and bolted up the stairs and out the front door as fast as she could, the infant girl snug in her arms.

There was nothing but trees around her; the house seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Sue had never felt so lost in her life. The darkness seemed to consume her. She had no idea where she was going, but figured that anywhere was better than where she had come from, so she started to run as fast as her tired legs could take her. After what seemed to be hours, she had slowed to a walk, out of breath and tired. Each step took more effort, but she knew she couldn't give up. Not for her little one, not for the little one in her arms and not for Myles. She kept going until she saw a light and what looked like a road. Unable to go any further, she sunk to the ground as she saw the form of a body rushing up from behind her. Her eyes tired noticed a gun. She tried to pull herself up but couldn't as she sunk on the side of the road, praying for a vehicle to pass before the man reached her.

---

She fought weakly against the man who held her on the side of the road, one arm still holding the baby, trying to shield her from the attacker. Her eyes were half open from exhaustion; she couldn't hear the desperate man's cries.

"Sue, Sue!" Jack said over and over as she continued to try and fight his grip. She stopped fighting and muttered quietly.

"Please, don't hurt the baby. Please don't hurt the baby." Jack suddenly noticed what Sue had been holding gently in her arms. He looked at her stomach, and noticed she was still pregnant. She opened her eyes weakly, ready with a look of determination to protect this baby, but was surprised when she saw her husband.

"Jack?" She whispered quietly

"I'm here honey. I'm right here. You're safe."

"Myles – he's still at the house, you have to help him." Jack nodded.

"It's okay, we'll find him." Jack picked up his radio.

"This is SAM 36. I've found Sue. She says Myles is still in a house where they were captive. I need an ambulance here stat." He could hear the relief of his friends, as they all communicated that they were looking for the house where Myles still was. A few officers came out of the forest to where Sue and Jack were sitting, on the side of the road. The ambulance came quickly and Sue was loaded in, along with the baby.

"Stay," she said quietly to Jack.

"No, no, I'm coming with you honey." She gave him a stubborn look.

"They'll take care of me, we're all fine. Go find Myles. Please." He nodded and leaned over and kissed her. The paramedics were attaching the baby girl to a heart monitor and oxygen.

"I'll be there as soon as we find him okay?" She nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Jack hopped out of the back of the ambulance, as the paramedics closed the doors and raced off to the hospital. His heart felt relieved, knowing Sue was safe but knew that they needed to find Myles. Fast. He radioed in that he was still searching for the house, informing everyone that Sue was on the way to the hospital, and that she seemed to be unharmed.

After 15 more minutes of searching, Bobby called in the radio,

"I think we've found the place. White van outside. Everyone come to my coordinates. Take extreme caution." Jack raced to where Bobby was, hoping that they would find Myles alive knowing that he owed his wife and baby's life to him.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N – hey everyone. Thanks so much, I am feeling a bit better. Sleep is really the cure; hopefully by tomorrow I'll be much better. Anyways, there is still LOTS more to come where this story is concerned, and I'm starting to think of ideas for the next part… though I think I'm going to make it a little different than the last two…anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 21:**

Sue awoke slowly, unaware of where she was. Her thoughts flit back to the basement. She sat up suddenly, wondering what had happened. Jack instantly was at her side.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. She turned to him – his eyes were tired and bloodshot. She nodded and hugged him with everything she could, all her emotions flooding to the surface.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked quietly. She allowed Jack to help her lay back down, as he took his seat beside her, his hand in hers.

"You and our baby are fine. You were dehydrated and stressed out. Dr. Mireck was worried you might go into early labour, but luckily you didn't. The other baby girl is in the NICU, the doctor said she might be there for a few weeks, but she should be okay." Sue sighed in relief, and turned to Jack with a smile,

"You checked on her?" She said, falling in love with him all over again. Jack hadn't even known where the baby had come from, but to make sure she was okay just made Sue more excited to the kind of father he was going to be.

"Of course I did. I figured you had found her when those men had taken you. She was identified as one of the baby's from one of the pregnant women who were kidnapped. Her father was killed at the Jefferson, her mother's body was found buried in the backyard. There was another mom and baby, as I'm sure you know who weren't as lucky." Sue nodded, a tear rolling down her face. The image of them laying in the corner of the basement haunted her thoughts. Suddenly she remember,

"What about Myles, is he okay? What happened?" Jack took a deep breath.

"He's alive. We found the house shortly after you left in the ambulance. Myles was fighting pretty hard. He knocked one of the guys out cold, the other had beaten him up pretty bad when we got there, but we were able to catch him. Neither of them are saying much but we think that they were both the killers. They're behind bars now. Myles is here in the hospital, concussion, a few broken ribs but he should be okay." Sue squeezed Jack's hand.

"I owe him everything Jack. He saved us." Jack looked at her, his eyes melting at the sight of her.

"What happened exactly Sue?" He started, "We still don't know - Myles is still unconscious." Sue nodded.

"I went to the washroom, Myles took me as usual. When I came out, there was a man who had taken Myles gun and was holding it to his head. They told us to follow them out of the hotel. Apparently they thought that he was my husband. Myles played along, and put his key ring on his finger. They took his gun, but knew that they had to get out of there fast, so they put us in the van and drove off. Myles cell rang, but we couldn't answer because they could hear us, so he silenced the earpiece, and I hid it in my bra. They searched us when we got out but didn't find it. They put us in the basement, we found the dead woman and her baby, and Myles found the little girl. Myles called you guys, but then his phone died. We knew you'd trace it anyways, so we figured it was only a matter of time." Jack nodded.

"As soon as Tara got the call, we tracked you down and started to put everything together to come get you." Sue smiled weakly at her husband. Knowing Jack, he would've done anything to find her.

"One of the men came down, and noticed that I was holding the baby. He told me that I was to take care of her. They wanted her alive. They gave me a bottle, and I fed her. Myles decided that it was more important to get the baby and I out, so he told me to hide under the stairs. He would call them down and I would run. I kept running and walking until I couldn't anymore. I kept thinking that one of them was chasing me, and I knew that I had to save that baby girl."

"Well, I'm just glad your safe." Jack said quietly.

"What are we going to do about the baby Jack?" Sue asked him, her eyes searching into his. "She lost her mother and her father. She's all alone. She needs someone. I want to go see her" Sue started to get up, but Jack quickly made her lie back down.

"No honey, you're staying in bed. Dr. Amelia said bed rest for the next week. You're only 7 and a half months along, the last thing we need is for you to go into labour early."

"Jack – I can't just leave her! She's fighting for her life, she's got no one." Jack turned to his wife, understanding her compassion. It was one of the things he loved so much about her.

"I'll go check on her okay?" Sue smiled softly.

"Thanks Jack. I don't know what to do, I can't help but feel a little responsible for her." Jack looked at her, knowing how she felt.

"I'll be back in a bit and let you know how she's doing okay? Just get your rest." Sue nodded and closed her eyes. Jack leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before making his way up to the NICU.

---

"We normally don't let non family members in sir, but I guess in your case," Jack smiled at the doctor. He put on the gown and followed her to a little incubator.

"She's doing better," Dr. Graham told him, "Your wife took good care of her – if she hadn't have fed her and kept her warm, she probably wouldn't have made it. I'm guessing she was born a little premature. Her lungs haven't fully developed, but like I told you earlier, she should be released in about 4 weeks. If nothing else goes wrong. Were you able to locate her parents?" Jack looked at the doctor with sad eyes.

"They were both killed." The doctor looked kindly at the little one, pity in her eyes.

"I'll call up child services. The poor thing." She shook her head. "She's barely a week old and already alone. I'll let you two be. Now, since you are FBI and your wife took care of her, and now that I know her parents are not here, I'll put you and your wife on the visitor's list. She needs all the love she can get to help her survive."

"Thank you." Jack said quietly. The doctor left, and Jack looked over at the precious little girl. He reached his hand inside and took her frail one in his.

"Hi baby. I'm Jack. I just wanted to tell you to keep fighting. I know this might be scary but there are people who love you. I love you and my wife Sue loves you. And we're going to find you a great family okay? So just hang on. Don't give up baby." He continued to whisper to the little life beside him, amazed at the miracle she was. "I'm going to be a daddy soon. I'm really excited. I hope my baby is as perfect as you are."

---

The next few days passed as a blur. Sue was admitted to the hospital and needed to stay an extra week. The doctor thought it as a precaution because she was starting to dilate slightly, have more back discomfort and weak contractions. Dr. Mireck assured the young couple that they were probably only Braxton Hicks, but she wanted to keep her there on observation and bed rest just in case. Sue got up only to use the washroom and visit the baby. She had finally convinced Jack to let her go see the girl.

Jack spent most of his hours in the hospital, except a few breaks where he either went to the bullpen to see what was happening, or went home for a shower. He made several visits a day to the baby girl, some on Sue's request, others on his own. It was early evening, and he had just said goodnight to the baby. He walked out of the NICU when a woman approached him.

"Mr. Hudson?" she asked,

"Yes?" Jack answered.

"Hello. My name is Brenda Jostler. I'm from child services. Dr. Graham told me that your wife was the one that had saved the baby girl." Jack nodded, "I was also informed about the situation in which the child was found, with both of her parents killed by the Jefferson Hotel killers."

"My wife was taken as well. She's almost 8 months pregnant, but she managed to escape with the baby. There were others who weren't as lucky."

"I'm glad to hear she's okay. We'll be placing this baby up for adoption shortly, once it's almost time for her to be released. If she is released before someone wants her, then she'll be taken to the local orphanage. Dr. Graham informed me that you and your wife are currently visiting her and acting as her guardians for now, so she told me to run everything through you. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I appreciate you telling me this. My wife and I have been quite concerned about her, and didn't want to leave her alone." The woman smiled.

"Of course. We'll that's all for now. Hopefully a family will come forward soon and take her, but you never know how long it will be." Jack's heart dropped. The thought of this poor baby being raised in an orphanage broke his heart. "Thanks for your help Mr. Hudson, have a nice day." As Mrs. Jostler walked away, Jack turned to look back through the window of the NICU, looking at the baby girl who had captured his heart. He walked back slowly to Sue's room, running into someone unexpected on the way.

"Myles? What are you doing out of bed?" Jack said in surprise. Myles had a nice cut and bruise on his forehead, among many others. He grinned sheepishly, Bobby and Tara coming up close behind.

"What, you think I was going to sit in bed all day? I'm not an invalid." Jack laughed. Leave it to Myles to have his old sarcasm back. Bobby and Tara came up beside them, hand in hand,

"Hey mate – how's the Sheila? We just popped by to see Myles and Sue."

"Sue's doing okay, still on bed rest. I was just in the NICU…" Bobby grinned. He saw how attached Jack was getting to the little girl, and knew that in a few short weeks he would be coddling his own baby.

"Good, we'll stop by and see Sue after we get Myles back to bed. The nurse was frantic, wondering where he had gone and we offered to go look for him." Tara answered with a smirk.

"Do you think one of you could bring me my own clothes? I wouldn't mind going home and these outfits don't suit me. And I'm tired of my rear-end sticking out the back." Bobby just rolled his eyes. Myles had only been awake 2 days but he was already back to his old self. Jack turned to his best friend and said,

"Why don't you two go see Sue, while I take Myles back to his room? I need to talk to him anyways and Sue would love to see you both." They agreed, bid their goodbyes to Myles and headed back down the hall. Once Myles had settled back in his bed, Jack took the chair next to him.

"How are you really feeling?" Jack asked quietly,

"Well…My head is pounding but other than that not too bad," he grinned at Jack. "Are you angry I was cheating with your wife?" Jack couldn't help but smile.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to thank you for doing what you did. I owe you big time. If you hadn't have been there…" Myles looked at Jack, in a way he never had before. Respect and admiration.

"Jack, don't mention it. I would do it again. Ever since Sue was taken last September I realized how wrong I was about her. I did what I could to save her. I'm just glad it worked. You know, sometimes I envy you. I wish I had a beautiful wife waiting for me at home, a kid on the way. Don't take that for granted." Jack smiled.

"If there's anything I can ever do,"

"Well, you could give me your parking space since Lucy took mine…" Myles started with a grin. Jack laughed. Then, more seriously Myles asked,

"How's that little baby we found?" Jack filled him in.

"She's in the NICU, she's going to make it but with both of her parents gone, Child Services is going to put her up for adoption."

"How do you feel about that?" Myles asked, seeing right through Jack.

"I don't know, the thought of her being alone even longer bugs me. I've been spending a lot of time with her and I feel like there's something more I should do." Jack noticed the glimmer in Myles's eye.

"Maybe there is." Jack sat in silence, contemplating what Myles meant. A few moments later, the doctor came in. Jack excused himself and said goodbye to Myles, still thinking about what he had said. He walked down the halls towards Sue's room, wondering what was the right thing to do.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N – lol, I hope you guys like this post. It's warm and fuzzy too, kind of. More to come don't worry and **

**Yes Jesus-Chick. I'm Canadian! Eh? lol I'm a Christian too ;) **

**Chapter 22:**

Sue was released but put on bed rest. She was not happy with this because it meant she had to leave work earlier than anticipated. May was coming to a close, as Sue's due date loomed closer. Jack wanted to spend all day with her at home, but couldn't knowing he still had to be at work. Sometimes Sue would look for Jack's lock pick and see if she couldn't sneak into the baby's room. She knew it was almost finished, but had no idea what it would reveal. Lying on the floor and peeking under the door wouldn't work, because of her enormous stomach, so she had to contend with waiting another few weeks.

Before Sue had left the hospital, her and Jack had found themselves having an interesting conversation. One they hadn't shared with anyone yet.

---

"What do you think about adopting the little girl?" Jack asked, helping Sue pack her things to leave the hospital. She looked at him, now giving him her full attention, dropping what was in her hands.

"Really?" She grinned. The thought had passed her mind, but had thought it was ridiculous owing to the fact she would be having her own baby in a few weeks. A week had gone by, the baby was getting better and the child services woman had talked to them both. There was no next of kin, so they were starting to fill out the papers to put her up for adoption. Sadly though, because of her condition, being in the NICU, the chances of her being adopted soon were slim. Sue's heart broke for the little one, when she sat next to her incubator, knowing that soon she wouldn't be able to visit her anymore.

What surprised Sue even more was Jack's attachment to the girl. Sue would ask him sometimes to check on her, but once or twice she found herself outside the NICU, only to see Jack already sitting beside her. The baby could have easily passed as Jacks. She had her little mop of dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, but the thought of raising two infants, she thought Jack would never even consider it.

"I've been thinking about it. She needs a family, and our baby and her will be close enough in age we could raise them as if they were twins. We can buy another crib, put it in the baby's room. She could have a family, and we could love her." Jack said softly. Sue felt overwhelmed. She barely felt ready for one baby, let alone two. "Well, it's at least a thought. I mean we've both become really attached to her, and I would like to give her a name rather than just keep calling her baby girl." Sue smiled. Baby girl was getting a little frustrating.

"I have to admit, the thought did cross my mind about adopting her. Do you think they would let us? I mean, I don't even know what kind of mother I'm going to be to this little one, let alone for two!" Jack came over and took her hands.

"You're going to be an amazing mother. I only want to do this if you want to do this. It's a big decision, but I know that the most important thing we can give her is love. I've always kind of wanted to have twins…" he said thoughtfully. Sue couldn't help but grin. Another baby? It definitely was a bit scary but also really exciting.

"Well, we would need to talk to Ms. Jostler. Why don't we just start asking and see what happens. If it doesn't work out, it's not meant to be. If it does, then we'll be giving this little one a sibling sooner than we thought. I never wanted to have only one kid anyways." Jack pulled his wife into a hug, careful not to squish the baby. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I'll give her a call. Let's not tell anyone for now; we can't get our hopes up. You do realize she'll be released about the same time you're due?" Sue nodded.

"Well, if were going to pretend their twins, then it works. Two babies Jack! I can hardly believe it." He just smiled, and then he leaned over and touched her belly. Sue watched him as he told the little one about maybe giving them a sister. The baby kicked right then, and Jack grinned.

"I think the baby is happy with the decision. I guess we need to plan for more names then." Name picking was one of Sue's favourite parts of being pregnant and expecting. The thought of getting to pick another one just made her day. They left the hospital that day, and Jack called Brenda Jostler, the child services worker that evening informing her that they wanted to file to adopt the baby. She was thrilled, and said she would do all she could to help them get her, especially since they had already all bonded. Things were looking up for the Hudson's.

---

As June approached quickly, Sue became more nervous. The baby was due in 2 weeks; child services had called, confirming that they would get the baby girl when she was released in a week. They were about to go from being kidless, to having two babies at once. Jack had already put in another crib into the room. He returned the stroller they had bought, and got a double one, and bought another car seat among many other essentials.

Sue and Jack's parents were overwhelmed at the news of now getting two grandkids, and resolved to come and help them settle as soon as the baby was born, and the other baby was home. Jack and Sue had also decided on names. The name for the baby girl in the NICU, and the names for the baby, whether it was a girl or boy. The surprise on the faces of the people at work when they found out about the other baby they were being blessed with was priceless.

---

"Sue's really excited to see you all, she's just in the washroom fixing something up but she'll be right in.," announced Jack with a big smile. "Since she might be a few minutes, but she asked me to start telling you what our big announcement is."

They all crowded around Jack's desk, Ted included. They were all anxious to know what this was all about, ever since Jack had mentioned a week earlier that Sue was coming for a visit next week because they had something important to tell them. They figured it must have had something to do with the baby, since by that point she would be almost at her due date. Jack started,

"As you all know, Sue's due date is next week on the 14th. We're both really excited to finally have the baby – it's been an eventful 9 months. We really appreciate all the support and love you all have given us and we're both so excited for you all to be apart of our family. Which brings me to our news. As you know, the Hudson family is getting a bit bigger, but Sue and I recently decided that there's still room for a little more." Jack grinned, getting a peek at his wife standing outside the door, waiting for the right moment. Their friends, having their backs to her didn't notice her presence. He gave her a quick nod, and she entered the bullpen carrying a baby in her arms. Lucy noticed Jack's gaze not focused on them and she turned to see Sue.

"Sue!" she cried, as she went over to her friend and stopped when she noticed the little baby girl in her arms. Everyone else turned and froze in shock, Jack laughing at the looks on their faces, eyes torn between the baby and Sue's still very pregnant belly.

"What's going on?" Bobby finally asked, turning back to Jack who could barely contain his amusement. Sue came up beside Jack; they all faced them, all their eyes begging for an explanation.

"We wanted you to all meet our daughter – Sophia Grace Hudson. Now I know you're all confused. I'm still pregnant, and still expecting in a week. This was the baby we found when Myles and I were taken from the Jefferson. Jack and I knew she had no one, so we decided to adopt her and raise her as our own. She was just released from the hospital today." Comprehension started to dawn on everyone's faces. Soon the baby was passed adoringly to all their friends, as they welcomed the new addition to Jack and Sue's family.

"Two babies?" Bobby whispered to Jack, with a look that questioned his friend's sanity. Jack just smiled and took his daughter in his arms from his wife.

"I wouldn't change it for the world buddy. Want to hold her?" Bobby nodded quickly and smiled, taking the little baby in his arms. Tara's eyes watered as she watched him carefully hold the baby as if she was a china doll.

"Hey Sophia. I'm your Uncle Bobby." Jack and Sue watched with delight as all their friends welcomed their daughter. Bobby looked up from the baby and said, "Now doesn't it just make you want to know whether you're giving her a brother or sister?" Jack grinned.

"That's for me to know, and you to wait for about another week or so." Lucy and Tara looked at him with shock, as Jack started to realize what he had just said. Sue gave him a look, but rolled her eyes knowing that now he was going to have to deal with it.

"I'm staying out of this one honey." She said with a smile, as she patted him on the shoulder, taking the baby again from Bobby so she could feed her.

"You know?" Bobby asked incredulously. Jack smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah – I've known since January. I've been doing the babies room. And no, none of you can know yet because Sue doesn't even know. We decided I would find out and get the babies room ready." They all glared at him, but soon all anger was forgotten as they spent a lovely afternoon together.

---

Sue and Jack had been attending pre-natal classes a few times since she had been released from the hospital. Sue had been surprised when she had recognized someone she knew at her first one.

"Karoline?" She asked the woman, standing in the front. She looked back, slightly shocked at the sight of Sue, but recovered quickly.

"Sue! How are you – well, you must be due any day now. How have you been?" Sue laughed,

"Oh you know, very pregnant. I'm due in about 3 weeks. We're really late starting these classes, but we figured we could squeeze one or two in before the baby comes. What about you, how is your pregnancy going?" Sue looked down at her stomach, noticing she barely looked any more along than she had when she had met her in the hotel a few weeks back. She seemed to have noticed Sue's confusion,

"It's going good. Babies a bit small. I thought I'd be a bit bigger by this stage but my doc isn't too concerned. I'm actually teaching this class part time. You know, make some money before the little one comes, since we're on our own." Sue gave her a knowing look, as Jack walked up beside her.

"Karoline, I would like you to meet my husband – Jack Hudson." She looked at Jack with a frown, who suddenly felt awkward.

"Who was that man you were with at the hotel then?" she asked Sue, Jack looked at his wife, completely confused at who this woman was.

"Oh, that was my friend Myles" Sue responded. Karoline still looked slightly annoyed, as Sue turned to Jack and explained where she had met the woman. Jack was less than civil with her, Karoline the same way to him. Deciding she needed to explain herself a bit better, Sue cut in to break the awkward silence.

"My friend Myles, who you saw, works with me. He was just making sure that I was okay because Jack was busy with something else. We all work together at the FBI. It's where I met Jack." Karoline took the news with wide eyes.

"Oh wow, I had no idea. That's really interesting. Well, Sue - it was great to see you again. Jack, nice to meet you. I should get this class started." She left abruptly without a second glance. Jack turned to his wife, slightly bemused.

"You met her at the Jefferson?" Sue nodded happily.

"She was in the washroom once, she's expecting too. Her boyfriend left her, and basically forced her to sleep with him in the first place. I felt bad for her. I guess she just assumed Myles was with me, like other people did." Something didn't sit right with Jack, he couldn't help but feel weird at how the woman had acted towards them – first learning that Myles wasn't her husband, and secondly at the fact they were FBI. The rest of the class went on better, and the Hudson's left at the end, without another word to Karoline, who was preoccupied with talking another couple.

---

"They were FBI, and the man that they took wasn't her husband, " the woman said into the phone, "we messed up. I know she's due in a few weeks and then it's time to make our move. The name is Sue Hudson, her husband is Jack. You'll have to be extra careful this time. They can't get away." And the phone line went dead.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N – Again, sorry for the delay. I hate writers block!**

**Chapter 23:**

Sue felt the vibrations of the special baby monitor they had bought. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. 3:30 AM. It was way to early for this. She turned over to see Jack still sound asleep, obviously so exhausted that the sounds from the baby monitor hadn't even crept into his dreams. She got herself up slowly and carefully, trying not to jostle the bed, but having much difficulty with her very pregnant stomach. The baby was due any day now, and Sue was glad. She wasn't sure how much bigger she could get. She made her way into the office, where Sophia was staying in her bassinette.

Jack still wouldn't let Sue in the babies' room, despite now having Sophia at home, saying it would ruin the surprise for the next baby. He had moved her bassinette and change table into the temporary office until the day when munchkin number two decided to make his or her appearance.

Sophia was crying softly, hungry in the middle of the night. Sue was still getting used to this routine. Sure, she had stayed up late and was woken early during hard cases but every night, 2 or 3 times per night was a lot. Jack tried to help as much as he could, wishing his wife would be the one that slept but Sue awoke so easily, especially in the discomfort of her final stages of pregnancy. At the doctor's suggestion, she had also tried to start breastfeeding Sophia, to great success.

She sat in the chair, her eyes half closed as she fed the little one. There was plenty of milk pumped for her, for when Sue went into labour. Not knowing how long she might be in the hospital, Sue and Jack made arrangements for their friends to take shifts watching and caring for Sophia, D and Donna and their kids coming to stay for the nights. They felt more comfortable with that, knowing that the Gans had experience with taking care of infants, whereas the rest of them didn't. Sue was just hoping they wouldn't be too long. She was nervous about labour, she didn't know what to expect. So far, they had only made it to one prenatal class.

Sophia finally calmed herself back to sleep, and Sue made her way back to her bedroom. Right at the door, she felt a strange sensation in her abdomen. Suddenly, her back started to hurt a bit and she noticed that she was starting to leak. She made her way over, bow-legged to Jack's side of the bed.

"Jack…Jack…" she gently nudged him, wishing that she didn't have to wake him. He slowly stirred and looked at his wife.

"What's the matter honey?" He said with a yawn, still half asleep.

"Jack – I think my water just broke." That was it. Jack jumped out of bed, fully awake.

"Here sit down – I'll grab the bag for the hospital. Are you okay? How fast are the contractions coming?" He said anxiously, half running around the room. Sue sat and laughed at him as he desperately tried to get his clothes on and get ready for the hospital.

"Not that fast, I think we have time but we should call Dr. Mireck. Why don't we just take Sophia with us for now, just because it might take awhile for things to start rolling. Then once morning comes, we'll call up Bobby and Tara and get them to pick her up and take her home." Jack nodded, still frantic to get everything together. Sue walked more calmly over to her clothes, and tried putting them on, when another contraction hit. She sat on the bed. Jack came over and helped her into her clothes and grabbed everything putting it in the car. Within 15 minutes, the 3 of them were on their way to the hospital.

---

"How are you feeling?" asked Tara, as she went over to give her friend a hug.

"Amazing. I love epidurals." Sue said with a big smile. Bobby was standing next to Jack, Sophia in her daddy's arms. Jack just grinned.

"You should've seen her before the epidural. We've still got awhile to go though. She's only 5 cm." Bobby looked completely confused but Tara seemed to understand. He looked at her for an explanation, Tara's cheeks just reddened so Sue took control.

"It means my cervix is dilated 5 cm." Bobby's eyes opened wide. Jack smacked him on the shoulder and they all laughed. "I start pushing when I get to 10cm."

"Oh…well…nice…" was all Bobby could sputter out.

"Well, we should head out and let you rest Sue. Call us as soon as the baby arrives and take lots of pictures!" Tara said. Jack said goodbye to Sophia and gave her a kiss, before he handed her to his wife for her to say goodbye too. Tara then took Sophia from Sue and buckled her into her seat.

"We will – D and Donna will come by tonight at 8 to take the overnight shift with Sophia. Lucy and Myles might stop by too, just to hang out. I said it was okay. You know where everything is?" Bobby just smiled at Sue. Obviously a protective mother.

"You showed us before, remember? We'll be fine. We'll call if there are any problems. Good luck!" He bent over and kissed Sue on the forehead, before picking up Sophia in her seat and heading out the hospital door. Tara hugged her two friends, picked up the baby bag for Sophia and followed Bobby out.

Jack sat down next to his wife, and took her hand.

"How are you feeling?" She smiled.

"Scared, excited, happy…I just hope their okay with Sophia."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. And we'll all be home in no time, don't worry." Jack reassured her. She closed her eyes to rest, knowing that in a few hours what she would have to go though.

---

"It's a girl!" Dr. Amelia said loudly, as Sue leaned back against her pillows, the sweat dripping down her face. Jack couldn't help smiling, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. 3 hours of pushing, and their second daughter had finally arrived. Sue opened her eyes, wet with her tears and exhaustion but holding a smile that showed pure joy. She turned to Jack,

"Two girls!" She said quietly. He nodded, grinning.

"Now you know why there wasn't any problems with Sophia moving in with her sister, because the room was already made to suit a girl!" Sue kissed her husband, as the doctor came over with her baby and gave her to her.

"7 pounds, 9 ounces. Perfect size. She's beautiful. Congratulations." Sue looked up,

"Thank you so much for everything."

"It was my pleasure." Sue looked down at her daughter. Jack couldn't help but see the resemblance. She looked just like Sue. Her little blond hair was in curls, her beautiful vivid eyes staring at her parents. The nurse came over, and started checking up on Sue and the baby, talking all the while.

"Have you picked out a name? Do you have any other kids?" She asked, in a friendly voice. Jack spoke up,

"We have another daughter – Sophia Grace. She's a month old." The nurse did a double take and Sue just smiled.

"Sophia's adopted." The nurse's face cleared from confusion as she kept on doing her work. "And yes, I think we've picked out a name. Savannah Rachel Hudson." The nurse smiled.

"Beautiful name, Sophia and Savannah. Very cute. Sorry mom but I need to take her for a while, but she'll be back in no time. Why don't you get some rest?" Sue nodded and handed over her daughter. She turned to Jack with weary eyes, and opened her mouth to say something. Jack said something before she could, knowing her thoughts.

"I know honey. Get some sleep, I'll be right here. I'll give them all a call right now." Sue nodded, as Jack leaned over and kissed her. It was one of the most miraculous days of his life. Seeing his daughter being born had changed his perspective on life, somehow it just seemed fuller. He stepped out into the hall, checking over his shoulder once, to see Sue already half asleep, her eyes shut. He went over to the nurse's station to make many phone calls to many very excited people awaiting the news of Savannah's arrival.

---

Jack and Sue were relieved when Dr. Mireck told them that Sue could go home the next day, and that Savannah showed no signs of being deaf or hard of hearing. From what they would tell, her hearing was fine, but the doctor warned them to be cautious because it still was a bit early to tell. Sue and Jack had every intentions of teaching their daughters ASL anyways, but hoped that Savannah would not become deaf.

Sue walked through the door to their house and breathed in the familiar air. It was so nice to be home. Savannah was tucked into her seat that Sue was holding in one arm, the baby bag around her other shoulder. Jack came up behind with Sophia's seat in one arm and the other bags in the other. Anxious to put the two babies down, the walked into the living room.

"Surprise!" All their friends shouted. Everyone was anxious to welcome baby Savannah and Sophia to the family, since Sophia had never had an official welcoming party. Everyone marvelled at how much Savannah looked like Sue, and how much Sophia looked like Jack, even though Sophia wasn't his biological daughter.

After a while of talking to everyone, eating, and passing the babies around, Sue couldn't hold her curiosity any longer. Sophia and Savannah were getting tired anyways, so Jack led them up to the babies room, ready for the great unveiling. He unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Sue stepped inside.

The walls were a pale, sunshine yellow with pink trim around and white floorboards. The sun shone in beautifully, filling the room with natural light. There were two cribs, on each side of the room. Above each crib there was a sign that said Sophia Grace or Savannah Rachel. Between them, the change table, and near the closet – the rocker that Jack had bought for Sue. The fabric was a warm pink for Savannah's bed, and a lavender purple for Sophia's. They all stood in awe at the beautiful job that Jack had done. Sue went over to her husband, kissed and stood in his arms.

"Wow, nice job mate! It's beautiful!" Bobby exclaimed, Savannah still in his arms. Jack went over to him and smiled.

"Thanks – anything for my girls." He took Savannah and laid her in her crib. Sue did the same with Sophia, and they quietly left the babies to sleep.

**A/N – hey, I thought I'd put in a nice happy chapter, especially for Savannah's arrival. More to come soon! PS: I got the names Sophia Grace and Savannah Rachel from the two names I plan for my own girls one day :) in case anyone was wondering!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

"You look tired mate." Bobby exclaimed as Jack trudged over to his desk with a large cup of coffee. He shot his best friend a glare before sitting down.

"The girls kept waking each other up. Savannah woke up hungry, so Sue fed her but then Sophia started crying. Finally Sophia fell asleep but then Savannah started crying again when we put her down and woke her up. Sue and I were up most of the night." Jack explained. D just grinned, knowing what it was like to be up all night with an infant; he could hardly imagine what it must be like having two.

"Well Jack, I told you it wasn't fair – you got two and I don't have any. You could share." Bobby grinned. For the last 2 months he had loved going over to Jack and Sue's just to see the babies. It made him want to have his own kids even more. Tara and him had been dating for almost a year, but they weren't at that point yet. Instead, he just attached himself to his two "nieces" and spent a lot of time at the Hudson's.

"Even though they keep me up all night Crash, I wouldn't trade them for anything." Jack responded with a small grin. "By the way, Ted called yesterday. We have a big case coming up and he wants Sue's help – there are a lot of surveillance tapes to look at, and we might even be getting a direct feed to the bullpen. They authorized letting her bring the girls here and work part time at the office for a few weeks."

"Awesome! We haven't seen her that much lately, especially since the babies' came," exclaimed Demetrius. Myles looked happy as well, as it had been awhile since he had seen Sue and her kids. He was rather attached to the babies too, only unlike Bobby, didn't let it show as much.

Later that afternoon, Sue arrived pushing the double stroller with one arm, holding Levi's leash and a rather large baby bag with the other arm. She looked exhausted but they couldn't miss the joy on her face. She obviously loved being a mother. Jack rushed over and helped her with the bags. Everyone trickled over to say hello to their colleague and friend, and her two girls.

"It's so nice to be back!" Sue exclaimed. It had been 3 months since she had been at work, and she missed it a lot. She knew that during that time it was important to spend with her growing babies, but looked forward getting back into her job, even if it was only part-time. The FBI had somehow conjured up to swings for the babies, next to Sue's old desk. She put her stuff down and lifted out Sophia first.

Sophia was almost 3 months old by now, and growing fast. Her dark hair was slightly wavy and her eyes were a vivid brown. Her personality was starting to show through, and Jack and Sue could tell she was going to be like her mom. She was stubborn. She liked getting her way, but it was almost like she had a way of knowing people without them saying anything. They were very excited to see how she turned out. Jack took her from Sue and buckled her into her swing. She lazily sucked on her soother, looking around at all the new sites.

Sue took out Savannah next. Her hair was short, dirty blond but curly. She had her mom's eyes and skin tone. Jack was always astounded how much she looked like Sue. She didn't even look at all like her father, though Jack did notice her chin was shaped just like James'. It didn't matter though. Jack was her daddy and what had happened the previous September barely entered their thoughts anymore.

Savannah definitely had Jack's personality. She was quieter, more reserved than Sophia. She would go with the flow, but she was dedicated. If she wanted something, she wouldn't stop until she achieved it. She was also a total Daddy's girl. She loved being held by Jack and would spend hours just looking at him, whereas Sophia was more so a Mommy's girl. Once both girls were buckled into their swings and happily occupied, Sue turned to the rest of her friends, all of them waiting for Ted to arrive and fill them in. Bobby, naturally, was in front of the swings making funny faces at the girls, completely oblivious to how stupid he looked.

"Ted said we have a big case?" Sue asked, wondering if anyone else had more information. Tara piped up,

"We don't know much either yet – we're just waiting for Ted to update us. Happy your back?" Sue nodded and grinned.

"I miss it, although I wouldn't trade my family for anything. It's just a different kind of life. Busy!" Jack nodded and grinned.

"Exhausting too…" he added.

"Just you wait until they start teething, and crawling…walking…talking…then you get 2 teenagers at once" D added with a smirk.

"Yeah, they'll definitely be a handful. Have you guys started to bet on when they take their first steps yet? Or what word they say first? Or what they take in college?" Jack added with a grin at his friends. They all laughed. Jack and Sue had found out about the bet shortly after Savannah had come home, and they had taken them out to dinner. Sue's parents were in town at the time, so they watched the girls while all the friends had a nice evening out. Lucy and Ted had won the bet with 2 points, and the rest – Bobby, Tara, Myles, Dimitrius and Donna all came out with one point, and ended up paying for the meal. Tara had managed to get the birthday right on, which Bobby said warranted a free meal, but she declined and happily paid her portion.

"Did you parents have a good trip back Jack?" Lucy asked, to pass the time. He nodded and went into detail about their visit. They were pretty excited to meet their two granddaughters.

After another 10 minutes, and 2 babies who had fallen asleep, Ted finally walked in the door. After greeting Sue, they all went to the other side of the room and talked quietly as to not wake up the kids.

"It's nice to see you all together again. Unfortunately, the circumstances that have arranged this are critical. There has been another murder, and we have reason to believe it may be another serial. Hopefully we can stop them before another victim is attacked. There has only been one victim so far, but the NSA believes that the message left on the victim's body may lead to the fact that there have been more victims. The woman found was in her early 30's. She was a physiotherapist, and went by the name Karoline Grenon. They found her ID to identify her body. It was pretty messed up almost beyond recognition. Apparently there has been some people visiting her house, so have put 24 hour surveillance to see what's going on. There was also a note left on her body."

He took out the piece of paper, as Sue sat in shock, her mind reeling unable to speak. No one else had noticed the familiarity of the name. Including Jack. Ted continued to read the note,

"Dear Washington FBI: It's too late. You will give us what we have been searching for. We want her. Perfectly Innocent. Don't even bother trying to think it won't happen because it will."

"Karoline Grenon – that was the victim?" Sue said quietly. Ted nodded and looked at her with curiosity.

"Did you know her?" Jack turned to his wife and noticed how pale she looked. She nodded, and turned to him.

"Karoline – the one I met at the Jefferson remember? The one who taught the prenatal class?" Jack suddenly remembered the name.

"The one that didn't like me for some reason." Sue nodded.

"What do you mean didn't like you?" Myles asked. Jack went into the story of how Sue and her had met in the washroom. Myles remembered her face too, as Jack continued on at how defensive she was when she found out that Sue was married to Jack, not Myles and how she was surprised at the fact they were FBI. Ted also seemed very interested in this information.

"Maybe this is a set up? Maybe she's related somehow to the Jefferson serial? I mean they took Sue and Myles thinking they were married, and she knew that they were. Then when she finds out they took the wrong people and on top of it you were all FBI." Sue shook her head.

"She was just killed remember? I don't think she did this!" Jack took her hand; he could tell she was starting to get angry. "Her boyfriend had gotten her pregnant and left her. If anything she deserves our sympathy not our condemnation!" Bobby looked at her,

"She was pregnant?" Sue nodded

"She should've been due any day now. She was in her 4th month when I was in my 7th." Bobby turned to Ted.

"Was the woman found pregnant?" Ted shook his head no.

"Maybe she had already had the baby?" Lucy suggested. "I mean Savannah was early." None of this made sense. They had no idea if Karoline was in fact involved in anything or happened to be another helpless victim of a crazy and dangerous killer.

"Can I see a picture of her?" Sue asked Ted quietly,

"I don't think that's a good idea Sue. She was pretty banged up." She looked at him adamantly.

"Please – besides the ID, you don't have any proof that's her. If she was conspiring with the Jefferson serial, then maybe it's not her." Ted looked weary at that suggestion and slightly doubtful but nodded. Jack sat beside her as Ted ruffled through the papers and found the image of her lifeless corpse. Sue swallowed as she looked at the picture. The same hair color, same skin color. About the same height that she remembered. She was almost certain it was her. She swallowed back a sob welling in her chest, as Jack put his arm around her shoulders.

"Is that her?" Ted asked gently. Sue nodded.

---

The rest of the day passed quickly. Sue was busy looking over surveillance tapes of Karoline's house, the rest of the team busy researching Ms. Grenon's history and any other bits of information they could find to help them with the case.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N – Hey everyone! As always, thanks for the reviews! I have made an executive decision to not do part 3 of this story. At least for now. I've had a few ideas pop into my head lately for another story. Part 3 is always a possibility for later, or if I think up a good idea but it's not going to be prominent in my to-do list. I'm hoping to have this story done before the beginning of September, because I'll be moving back up to university at that time, then heading to classes and I won't have as much time to write. BUT, I still will, just not as often so I want to have this story finished by then. Keep checking!**

**Chapter 25:**

"You're serious?" Sue asked quietly as she got into her pajamas. They had finally gotten the girls settled down for the evening and were looking forward to a good nights sleep after the day's busy events and the previous restless evening. Jack grinned.

"Straight from the horse's mouth but not a word to Tara!"

"Of course not! I just can't believe it!"

"Well, it's not going to happen quite yet. Bobby kind of let it slip to me this morning before you came to work. I think it was because he knew I was going to propose to you before anyone else did. Not that I meant for him to know…" Sue looked at him with a funny look. "I told you this story didn't I?" She shook her head and smiled. "Lucy and Bobby were both asking me over and over when I was going to pop the question to you. Little did they know I already had plans too. I bought the ring and came into work early one morning. Bobby was there and he noticed the box shape in my pocket. He figured it out, and said something to make sure I was able to hide it before you found out."

Sue picked up her pillow and threw it at her husband.

"Genius Sparky." She said sarcastically with a grin as he chucked the pillow back at her. "Tara and Luce were totally down my throat about it too. I just thought you didn't want to marry me. Not with Savannah on the way…" she looked aside as Jack walked over to her and kissed her. After he looked into her eyes,

"You've made me the happiest man on earth. How could I ever have not wanted to marry you?" She smiled and kissed him again. After a few moments enjoying each others company, they went back to getting ready for bed.

"Well, I don't think Tara suspects anything. Not from what I've picked up." Jacks eyes sparkled.

"I think we need to…help them along a bit." Sue shot him a look with a mischievous grin.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, Bobby isn't going to pop the question yet. I think he's waiting until things settle down a bit at work too. Plus, he's hiding behind the fact that they work together and that they've only been seeing each other for almost a year." Sue laughed.

"Sounds like us, we both hid behind the work excuse for 3 years and what's he talking about, only a year? We got engaged after 4 weeks and were married at 3 months! We haven't even been married a year yet and we have 2 children!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"I know - that's what I told him. I think he's just nervous and thinks she wouldn't want to marry him. So here's the plan. I go have a boy's night out – play some pool at the pool hall with the guys – Bobby, D, and Myles. You have a girl's night, you know all those lame chick flicks, junk food. You guys can stay here with the girls and party. I'll talk to Bobby more about it; you bring up the subject to Tara. See what you can get out of her. Then that evening we conspire and tell each other what the other person said!" Sue couldn't help but noticed Jack's eager face that looked like a little boy planning a surprise party. He was so excited she could hardly deny him the pleasure of setting his best friend up to propose to his girlfriend.

"Deal. I'll invite Tara, Luce, and Donna. See if we can't coax some info out of her. Also – while you're at it with Bobby, I think there's something else we should talk about." They both crawled into bed.

"You have my attention."

"I think Lucy might still like Myles." She said. Jack raised his eyebrows. "It's just a feeling I got. She was kind of weird towards him, especially once we learned he broke up with that nurse he had met."

"You're right. He's been a little weird towards her too, now that you mention it. At work he's almost abnormally polite towards her."

"I have to say, as much as I miss the old sarcasm from him, this new Myles is quite likable." Sue added, having noticed how much his attitude had changed towards her as well.

"Well, I'll see what I can get out of him too. He's a tough guy to crack though." They finally both settled into bed and drifted off to sleep, knowing that their sleep wouldn't be long before one of the babies woke them up.

---

"Good news Jack and Sue. Your daughters are both in perfect health and growing fine. As for Savannah's hearing, everything looks excellent. We'll be sure to keep an eye on it though. I'm going to recommend you to a pediatrician I know - one that can get the whole history for both babies and so she knows to keep and eye on Savannahs hearing." Dr. Mireck informed them.

"Thanks so much!" Jack exclaimed as he went to grab Savannah. Sue took Sophia in her arms as Jack grabbed the baby's bag as well and they headed out the door of the little clinic room.

"Take it easy you guys! And good luck!" They smiled at the doctor as they walked out the door and to their new van. They had been finding it was harder and harder to get the girls buckled into Sue's car, and since she wasn't working full time at the FBI, they gave the car back and bought a mini-van. Jack was now enduring endless teasing from Bobby of being a "soccer-mom" but he didn't mind. They set off to the bullpen for another day of work.

Sue was now spending all her afternoons there, with the girls, working on the Karoline Grenon case. There was still no sign of her killers, nor any other victims. Almost all of the evidence was not helping their case – except one little piece of information. Karoline's credit cards had been used after she had been murdered. The odd part was that they had found her credit cards in the wallet left with her body. They were traced to a few stores outside DC, but didn't lead to much help. No one seemed to recognize anyone having used the cards, nor had any surveillance.

Sue and Jack walked into the bullpen at lunch time. Everyone was sitting snacking on their lunch as they casually went over their evidence, hoping to find some leads. Sue got the girls into the usual swings, which kept them the happiest and started to work at her computer. Lucy came over,

"Are we still on for tonight? Tara and I did some baking last night!"

"Awesome! Yup we're still on for 6. I made some meatloaf for supper."

"No fair!" Bobby piped up. "I want your meatloaf." Sue laughed.

"You were just over last night eating our leftover meatloaf!" Jack said indignantly. Bobby just shrugged and grinned.

"Well, Sophia and Savannah missed me so I just had to come over. And I was hungry so I raided your fridge while I was at it. Sue said to make myself at home." Sue just rolled her eyes and laughed again. "Are you going to bring the girls with you tonight Jack?" Bobby asked hopefully.

"I'm not bringing my kids to a pub Crash!" Bobby started to pout.

"But then Sue has to take care of them both. It's hard work. Why don't you bring at least one to help your wife out a bit!" He strode over to the swings. "Okay girls – which one of you is going to be my date? Uncle Bobby is going to teach you how to play pool." He said to them with a baby voice. They both started to giggle and coo. Sue turned to him,

"Tell you what. You come over and baby-sit one night next week so Jack and I can get out on a date. It's been months since we've been out alone. Then you can spend all the time you want with them." Bobby nodded happily and went back to his desk. Ted walked in, a hesitant look on his face.

"Emergency meeting everyone. In the boardroom." He said quickly and left. Sue turned to Jack and gave him a 'wonder what that's about?' look. He shrugged in return, and started to grab his files from his desk. Sue went over to the swings where the girls were swinging, still awake. Myles hurried over as everyone else was heading to the boardroom.

"Can I help?"

"Sure! Why don't you take Sophia? Thanks Myles – its hard enough holding one, let alone two plus Levi." Myles unstrapped Sophia from her swing and picked her up. He waited as Sue got Savannah, as well as some toys for them to keep them occupied.

Soon, everyone was settled around the big table, waiting for Ted. Savannah was half asleep in Sue's arms, Sophia in Myles arms, staring at his face as he was making funny noises and looks at her. Sue and Jack both looked quickly at Lucy and noticed a small smile form on her face as she watched Myles play with the baby. Sue shot Jack and knowing look and he gave her a little nod and grin as Ted walked in.

"We have some new information about the case. We have reason to believe that Ms. Grenon may still be alive."

"But…" Sue started. "The picture?" Ted nodded.

"I know – we can't prove it but we think it might not be her. There is a small chance that the woman was someone who looked a lot like Karoline Grenon. It may have been staged. We have kept an eye on her house, as you know Sue, but also tracked down one of the stores that her credit card was used at. It was in West Virginia and we got a copy of their surveillance tapes. The woman looked exactly like Karoline Grenon. Because the DNA and fingerprints of the body found were unknown, we can't be sure that it was her. As for the woman in the store, it could just be coincidence that a woman that looked a lot like her was in there at the same time her card was used. There were a few suspicious looking men that had been in the convenience store at the same time she was. We have no way of telling who used the card. They are all being looked into as we speak."

"Okay, so we have a lead. We narrow it down to find out who of those people were using the card and bingo." Demetrius added.

"There's more too though." He glanced at Sue, who noticed the look of concern in his eyes. She held onto her daughter a bit tighter, and she looked at him with hesitant eyes.

"What?" She asked quietly, wondering what else there could be.

"We did some research on Karoline's family history. We are still trying to locate her parents, but we did find out that she has only one other sister."

"Who's the sister?" Myles asked,

"Her name was Ivy Grenon until she got married. It's now Ivy Cakeman."

"What?" Jack asked, as he glanced at his wife who suddenly looked a little pale and very confused.

"Karoline Grenon is the sister of James Cakemans ex-wife. The man who attacked Sue with Greg Halstern last year. Which makes Karoline his ex sister-in-law." Sue could feel everyone's eyes on her. Jack took her free hand, wondering what was going through her head, overcome with worry. She spoke up quietly.

"It doesn't mean anything. James is in jail. Maybe it's all just a coincidence?" She said, with a look that doubted what she had just said. Ted spoke up,

"Here's my theory. Ms. Grenon faked her death by planting the evidence on a woman she killed that looked just like her for some reason. Maybe to avenge her sister and former brother in law. She may still be out there and she obviously wants something, from the note left. Or, she was actually killed and there is someone out there ready to kill again. I think we need to have a chat with her sister. For now, she's our primary suspect until we located Ivy and Karoline's parents, as well as the people in the store on the surveillance tape." They all nodded and headed back to work. Before leaving the boardroom, Jack went up to Sue.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, taking a sleeping Savannah from her tired arms. She nodded.

"He's in jail Jack. It's all over, that not the problem. I just can't help but feel that Karoline is innocent in all this." He took her hand,

"I hope so honey. I really do." They headed out of the boardroom to the bullpen.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N – Kay guys – I officially suck lol. I totally had plans to write a few more chapters the other day and I even posted a review saying I would but life happened and I never got around to it! Sorry! Things are still hectic, with me moving back to university in a week. I'm trying my hardest to get more chapters up!**

**Chapter 26:**

Jack didn't know why his feet had led him to this place. He sat quietly on the bench, undisturbed by anyone. Most people didn't spend much time here, but rather glanced at it casually, only a little affected by what it meant. Jack couldn't help but think about the last time he had sat desperately starting at this wall. He had been so certain that Sue's picture was going to be up there next to Wes. Now, she was safe, married to him with their 2 daughters. He didn't hear someone come in quietly and sit down beside him.

"I was wondering where you had snuck off too…" Sue said quietly as she took his hand.

"I was remembering the last time I was here." He said to her softly. She couldn't help but notice the sad look in his eyes, and remembered how much he had been affected when his mentor had been killed. He didn't show his emotions as much as Bobby had but Sue saw the look of pain in his eyes, and remembered how her heart had broke for him that day.

"He would've been so proud of you Jack." She said to him, squeezing his hand with a small reassuring smile filled with love.

"I miss him. I wish he could've seen the girls but that wasn't the last time I was here. About this time last year I sat here thinking that it was going to be your picture hung next on the wall." Sue could feel her eyes starting to tear up. It had been a bumpy few weeks, being the one year anniversary since she had been kidnapped and raped. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Don't be. It's a part of what happened Jack. We can't hide from it – just look at all the good things that came out of it. We may have never gotten together had it never happened. We would've never had Savannah. We may have never adopted Sophia. I wouldn't change anything in the past because it's shaped our present and I couldn't be happier with my life. I have the love of my life as my husband who I adore and love with my whole heart. We have two beautiful daughters. The papers finally came through. Sophia is officially ours and Savannah is legally your adopted daughter. No one can change that. We have great friends, a great job…" he turned to his wife and smiled.

"I know honey." He took his other arms and wrapped it around her shoulders. She laid her head gently on his shoulder.

---

"Uncle Bobby's going to get you! Uncle Bobby's going to get you!" Sue turned to Jack as they walked into the bullpen. She whispered to him with a big smile,

"What's he saying?" Jack turned to her with an equally big grin and told her quietly. They walked up silently behind Bobby, whose back was turned to them. He was sitting cross legged on the floor by Sue's desk, in front of the two swings. Both girls were wide awake and giggling as Bobby pretended to get hit as each of them swung forward. Sue turned to Jack and smiled before she said very loudly.

"Hey Bobby – aren't we paid to do actual work?" Bobby jumped, having not noticed the two people behind him laughing at him. He just grinned.

"You two snuck off and left your poor kids alone."

"They were sleeping Bobby and we needed a break." Bobby looked at Jack skeptically.

"Uhuh sure. We'll, I'm going to get going. I'll see you in a few hours Jack." Jack nodded and said goodbye. Everyone else had already left for the day, so Jack and Sue packed up the girls and headed home.

---

Sue was putzing around the kitchen, finishing up dinner in an old t-shirt and jeans. Jack always loved when she was dressed so informally, especially after 3 years of always seeing her dressed nicely for work. Ever since they had gotten married he would get her to wear her old comfy clothes on weekends. Now that her pre-pregnancy figure was almost back, she was out of her maternity clothes. She wore a casual pink t-shirt and old jeans that had baby food and puke and who knows what else on it. He stood watching her in the kitchen, quietly humming to herself. He quietly snuck up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Jack that better be you, and I hope the girls are both changed and down for their naps or your sleeping on the couch tonight." He didn't move from the position, loving having her in his arms. She started to giggle and he kissed her neck. She could tell he was talking by the vibrations his lips made on her skin but she had no clue as to what he was saying "Jack! I need to see your lips to know what you're talking about babe!" She turned around and he grinned. She smooched him on the lips.

"What do you want husband dear?" he grinned.

"I've got to head out darling. I won't be out too late and yes the girls are changed. They're both asleep for now, but will probably want more to eat when they wake up. And as to what I was saying – I'm not telling." Sue rolled her eyes and kissed him again, this time longer.

"Have fun with the boys – I'll wait up." He leaned over and kissed her again. Even after almost 9 months of being married, it still felt like they were on their honeymoon.

---

"Well, Lucy definitely still likes Myles. And, Tara does want to marry Bobby but is in complete denial that it will happen any time soon. She's actually really anxious to have kids, which surprised me a bit, knowing Tara. She was holding Sophia and asking me all these questions about pregnancy and delivery and being a mom and such. Donna and I had fun answering questions. Lucy was pretty into it too actually…" Sue cuddled up in the blanket. It was well past 1 am, and her and Jack were lounging on the couch, her feet on his lap, covered under a blanket. They knew the girls would be up soon enough for a feeding, so they figured they would wait up then go to bed once the girls were done, and sleep in once morning came.

"Bobby's got a ring…" was all Jack managed to say. Sue smacked him.

"NO WAY!"

"Ouch!" Jack said indignantly. Sue just smiled at him and kissed him on the shoulder, where she had smacked him.

"Big Baby…" He grinned.

"As I was saying. He showed it to me, but he's totally nervous. It's really funny actually. As for Myles, well getting him to open up is hard but I think you might be right about Lucy. As for getting him to admit it, that's another story." Sue nodded and rolled her eyes, as a big yawn escaped. Almost on cue, she noticed the lights on the baby monitor. Jack signed to her, knowing that she was tired and how exhausting lip reading could be,

"Let's feed the kids and go to bed." She nodded and yawned again. They got up and headed upstairs to the girls bedrooms, knowing that they would have to finish their conversation another time.

---

"We have Ivy Cakeman coming in for interrogation tomorrow. She'll be flying in from LA. Bobby, D – I want you two to talk to her. See what you can't get out of her. Anything about her family, her sister, even her former husband could be of help." Ted announced the next day. They both nodded and headed back to work. Jack turned to look at Sue, whose eyes were on Ted's. He noticed the stubborn look in her eye and instantly knew what she was going to ask.

"No." he said loudly. Ted looked at him and gave a small smile. Sue hadn't noticed Jack having said anything but turned to Jack as Ted looked at him. Jack looked at his wife and repeated what he had said. They looked at each other for a few moments. Everyone's eyes seemed to be poised on their silent conversation. Finally Jack said,

"Fine – but I'll be standing behind the mirror with her." Ted nodded and left. Bobby looked at Jack, as he sighed in resignation.

"What just happened?" he asked with confusion.

---

Jack had finally rolled back to a restless sleep when he heard a knocking at the door. Sue was so exhausted, she hadn't even noticed the baby monitor go off a bit past midnight. Understanding his wife's need for sleep, and how often she ended up getting up because Jack didn't hear the babies, he fed them and returned groggily back to bed. Turning over, hoping that it was nothing, he heard the knocking again. Sue didn't stir as he carefully got out of bed, cursing at whoever was interrupting his sleep. He trudged downstairs to the front door, half-asleep, not even caring that he was only in his boxers. He opened the door and stared at the man standing in front of him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Sue rolled over at about 7 am. She sat up quickly as she realized that she hadn't awoken at all during the night. She turned to see Jack's side of the bed empty. Only in a large t-shirt, she hurried to the girl's room to make sure they were okay. Sure enough they were sleeping soundly in their cribs. She noticed a few empty bottles of her breast milk and realized she must have been so soundly asleep she hadn't heard them and Jack must have gotten up. Feeling bad about her husband being up most of the night, she hopped downstairs to the kitchen, thinking Jack must be up already cooking breakfast. She screamed when she saw a strange large man, his back to her, standing in her kitchen. He turned quickly.

"BOBBY? What are you doing here? You scared me half to death!" Bobby grinned and came over, trying to comfort a scared Sue. She obviously had been expecting Jack. Bobby's hair was a mess, and Sue was sure that he was wearing some of Jack's pajamas.

"Sorry sheila! Didn't mean to frighten you, but keep it down. Sparky is still asleep on the couch." Sue turned to see Jack completely knocked out on the loveseat, obviously very uncomfortable, all scrunched up on the small sofa. She quickly realized how improper she looked, in only a t-shirt and quickly excused herself to fetch her robe. When she came back downstairs, Bobby was busy eating cereal in the nook. She sat down across the table.

"When did you get here?" She asked with confusion. He just grinned.

"Well, about 12:30 last night. Jack let me in, oh and he lent me some pajamas too. We were up until about 3 talking, and then Jack fed the girls because he didn't want you to have to get up. He came back down and we both fell asleep on the couch." Sue looked at him with a funny look on her face. She couldn't get over how funny it was that Bobby was there so early, just eating out of their cupboards, having spent the night on the couch.

"Well, I'm glad you feel at home here." She said with a kind smile. He just nodded and grinned. "But, why exactly did you find the need to pop by in the middle of the night, I mean not that I don't mind you sleeping over but you could've come over this morning and gotten a better sleep in your own bed." Sue noticed as Bobby's smile grew.

"I had to tell Jack something important," was all he said, with a mischievous grin.

"Tell him what?"

"I'm not saying."

"I'm his wife! He'll tell me." Bobby contemplated what she had said, and knowing his best friend, realized that he would probably really want to tell her. Tara had told him it was okay if he told Sue, knowing that Bobby would run straight to Jack anyways.

"Fine. I'm getting married!" Sue screamed again and leapt over and hugged Bobby. At this point, Sue's excitement had woken up Jack. Bobby tapped her on the shoulder to show her that Jack was awake. She hurried over to her husband and kissed him good morning. He sat up groggily but smiled.

"I guess you heard the news then. I hope you didn't freak when you saw Bobby here but I didn't want to wake you." She shook her head.

"No worries. This is awesome!" She went into the kitchen to fix Jack some breakfast and brew some coffee. Bobby didn't end up leaving until later that evening, after Tara had stopped by and they had all celebrated the good news.

---

"I didn't do anything wrong," Ivy Cakeman said again. D looked up at Bobby. He hardly knew where to begin.

"Who said you did anything wrong? Got a guilty conscience?" Bobby asked. She glared at him.

"I've been hauled in for questioning, across the country and I have no idea why. Don't you think I'm going to think something's wrong?"

"We've been seeming to run into a few of your family members. Funny because all roads eventually seem to run to you. What can you tell us about your sister Karoline?" D asked her. She looked at him, suddenly the look of anger off her face, replaced by confusion.

"Karoline? Haven't heard from her in ages. We stopped talking regularly when I left home. I've run into her once or twice the past few years, but nothing substantial. She didn't even come to my wedding. But then again, neither did my parents."

"Don't blame them considering who you married…" Bobby growled. She looked at him defensively.

"What does James have to do with any of this? Isn't he supposed to be in Jail?" Jack took Sue's hand as she watched through the mirror. She couldn't always tell what D and Bobby were saying, but Ivy was facing her and she caught every word. She turned to her husband. Jack looked at her; in a way only he could, knowing what she was feeling. He just held onto her tighter and turned back to the scene in front of him.

"He is in jail. See, he attacked and kidnapped a friend of ours. Held her at one of your old warehouses. Almost killed her. Now there's something going on with your sister, when just last year, your husband was convicted of attempted murder and rape and sentenced to life in prison."

"Rape?" she repeated quietly. D was slightly taken aback by how pale she suddenly turned. Bobby, however, continued to steam forward.

"Yes, you heard me. Now you're going to tell us both the last time you saw your sister, and if your ex-husband has ever had anything to do with her." She sighed.

"I don't think James had ever met Karoline. As I said before, my family didn't even come to my wedding. I left home when I turned 20. Kari was 16. I couldn't take it anymore, so I bolted. I married James. I made a name for myself, built my dreams. I have my own company. When James and I got divorced I thought he was going to take me to the cleaners but all he wanted were 3 of my warehouses. I thought he was into drugs but I wasn't sure, so I complied not wanting to lose everything I had built. As for Karoline, I ran into her early may. She showed up at my door."

"What did she want?" She scowled at Bobby.

"What do you think? Money. I told her no. I said I couldn't trust her, not if she was still under my mother and fathers thumb. To get the money from them."

"How did you know your sister hadn't run away too? After all, she would've been almost 5 months pregnant by then?" She glanced at D.

"What are you talking about? Karoline wasn't pregnant?" Bobby and D both looked at each other then glanced at the mirror, knowing who was behind it. Sue turned to Jack and whispered,

"She wasn't pregnant? She was showing easily enough to tell at 4 months, let alone 5. She couldn't have not noticed."

"When we saw her at the prenatal class at the end of May, you definitely could tell she was pregnant." Just then Lucy walked into the room. Jack turned, Sue noticed her as well.

"Sorry to bug you guys but Savannah was fussing – I think she wanted you guys. Sophia is still asleep. Tara and I are watching her." Sue smiled and took her daughter.

"Thanks Luce, I don't think we'll be much longer." She nodded and smiled and headed back to the bullpen. Jack and Sue focused their attention back to the room. It was empty. They walked out and saw Bobby, D and Ivy standing outside the door.

"If you could, Mrs. Cakeman, could you please stay in Washington for at least a week? We may need to contact you again for further questioning." She nodded, though reluctantly.

"I have business here anyways for the next two weeks. You know where to find me." She started to walk away when she stopped in front of Sue and Savannah. Jack cautiously went to her side, puzzled.

"Beautiful baby. I always wanted a little girl." She said and walked away. Sue turned to Jack and held onto her baby a little tighter.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

"What did you guys find out?" asked Myles as the 4 agents and Savannah entered the bullpen.

"Nothing much," D responded. "She didn't have much to say. I have the gut feeling that Karoline's death has nothing to do with her ex-husband, but he could've been involved somehow with the whole scheme. However, we found out some interesting things about Karoline, and she did freeze up a bit when we mentioned Sue having been raped." Bobby cut in,

"She almost freaked out a bit. And as for Karoline, she hasn't seen her since May. Apparently Ivy doesn't get along well with the folks but her sister does, and since Ivy left home, she's had nothing to do with any of them. But, in May, Karoline showed up at her door asking for money. Ivy said she wasn't pregnant."

"She was pregnant – we saw her probably about 2 weeks afterwards at the pre-natal class. She was definitely showing." Sue said, as Jack nodded and added,

"So, where do we go from here?" Dimitrius spoke up,

"I think we need to locate Karoline and Ivy's parents. Apparently they were a big cause of the rift between them. Now, I don't know what James has to do with this, but I think there's more to it than we know. I think it's the best start we have. I also think we should get a DNA sample from Ivy and try and match it to the body found. See if there aren't 7 alleles in common – confirm that the body is in fact Karoline's."

"One more thing." Sue said quietly. Everyone turned to her. "There's someone else that may be able to help us. Christine Johnson."

"Where have I heard that name?" Tara said quietly, looking at Sue.

"She was a former victim of James. Raped in 1998. He got away because she dropped the charges. She might be able to help us. Maybe she's somehow connected to the Grenon's and Cakeman's." Dimitrius nodded. "I'll look her up."

"Maybe Tara should…" Jack started.

"No. I'm one of the team. No one needs to baby me – if anyone should talk to her it should be me of all people." She answered quickly and stubbornly.

"You sure?" Jack asked. She nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I think we'll both understand each other. I may be able to get her to talk." She answered and headed back to her desk to start working.

---

Sue did find Christine Johnson. It took awhile, with her last name not being very unique, but with help from Tara, she was able to locate her. She was currently living in Maine, and when Sue called her, she offered to come down to Washington to meet up with her in 2 days. She was more than willing to help with the case.

The petite woman walked into the bullpen, early afternoon, hesitantly, unsure of what to do. She was pretty, with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She looked a bit older than Sue, but not by much. Sue immediately shot up from her chair and strode over to meet her.

"Christine Johnson?" The woman nodded and smiled softly.

"It's actually Christine McGill now, but please just call me Christine."

"I'm Sue Hudson. Thank you so much for coming by." A few of the other agents came over to say hello, minus Jack, Myles and D who were in a meeting.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said quietly, her voice soft. Sue turned to Lucy and smiled,

"Luce, would you mind watching the girls, while Christine and I talk? They just ate so I won't be surprised if all they do is sleep. Savannah might be up though…" Lucy nodded and grinned,

"Of course not." As she went over to Sue's desk and sat down in front of the girls. Sue turned back to Christine and led her out the door, talking all the while.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce you – those are my two daughters. Savannah and Sophia. My husband works here too. Maybe he'll be back once we're finished and I can introduce you." The woman smiled gently,

"I would love too. Beautiful children. How old are they?" Sue just smiled. It was always interesting trying to explain their ages.

"Savannah is 3 months, Sophia, 4 months." Sue noticed the look of confusion on Christine's face and quickly explained. "Sophia's adopted."

"Oh. I see. Wow, two babies - that must be a lot of work. I don't have any children myself. One day maybe." Sue ushered her into the empty boardroom, and they both sat down.

"Well, they're both a handful but I wouldn't trade my family for the world. I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you came to talk to us."

"I must say, your phone call was a bit of a shock, but intriguing. I read in the paper that James had been arrested and is in jail now for attacking some woman. I'm glad he finally got what he deserved. I read that the FBI was involved – is that why you want to talk to me? About what happened with James? Is the woman alright that he hurt?"

"Well, the reason we want to talk to you doesn't directly involve James. And yes, she's alright now. She's actually sitting right in front of you." Christine looked shocked. She hadn't expected that.

"You?" she whispered. Sue nodded, with a grim smile.

"A man named Greg Halstern kidnapped me. James was his accomplice. Did you know Greg? Did you even know James?' Christine began her story.

"Ivy Grenon, well Ivy Cakeman was my best friend since we were little. I was the maid of honor at her wedding, and we were both like sisters. Ivy had long estranged herself from her family, and I had been an only child and my parents had died in a car crash when I was 15. I thought James was an okay guy, but after a few months of them being married, he started acting weird. Not coming home. Ivy was afraid he was into drugs, but he was so secretive about it, we could never tell for sure. He got angry, easily, so neither of us wanted to witness his wrath if we said anything."

"Did you ever meet Ivy's sister, Karoline?" Sue asked her.

"A few times. Sometimes she would come to her house ever so often, sometimes looking for money or a place to stay. Trying to get her to talk to their parents again. Karoline really didn't like me. I'm not too sure why, but her parents weren't thrilled with me either. Weird people."

"Weird? How so?" Sue asked, with confusion.

"They placed a lot of value on social class. My family wasn't super poor, but we weren't rich either. Ivy came from a very rich family, but that meant she wasn't to associate with anyone lower than her. Which meant me. We started hanging out in secret. I always thought she was different than them. She left home when she was still young, and we moved in together. Then she met James, they got married. I met my husband, we got married. We lived not to far away from each other…. Everything was fine until one day James showed up at my door unexpected…" Sue noticed her eyes watering up and braced herself for the story she already knew the ended to.


	29. LETTER

Hey everyone – no I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter. I'm just posting this on all my active stories.

As most of you probably know, I moved to university a few days ago. I am settled in my new place BUT I can't get internet for another two weeks. (I'm at school right now…)

This is what I'm planning on doing – I'm going to write more chapters at home, then put them on disk, then post them up when I can. Now I can't guarantee how often it will be, but I promise I'll try to get more chapters up in this two week period. Then once I have internet at home again, my posts will become more regular!

Thanks so much – you can still R&R, or email me. I check my email every couple of days!

Shellie :)


	30. Chapter 29

A/N – well can you say writers block? LOL! I have been so stuck on this story the last little bit, hopefully things will run smoother and I can get it finished in the near future! Thanks for putting up with me…I'm thinking I'll start posting shorter chapters, just so I can get them up more often…

**Chapter 29:**

"I had an interesting conversation with Christine." Sue informed Jack as they sat eating lunch. The bullpen was pretty quiet, everyone having gone out for lunch. The girls were both sleeping, so Jack and Sue decided to stay in, rather than wake them up and deal with 2 cranky babies.

"What did she say?" Sue filled him in on the details, and they sat in thought quietly for a few moments.

"So, what do you think?" Sue asked her husband.

"Well, it's hard to say. I know you don't like to think so but it's starting to really look like Karoline is the guilty one in all of this. And there is something about her parents that doesn't sit right with me. We need to find them…"

"Find who?" Myles said. Jack pointed at the group of people entering the door.

"Karoline's parents." Jack answered

"Well, hopefully we should have the DNA results back soon. Then at least we'll know if it is actually Karoline's body that we found."

-+-+-

"We located them!" D exclaimed happily.

"Located who?" Sue asked, lost in her train of thought. A week had past, and the case was about ready to be dropped for lack of evidence. The DNA has confirmed that the body was Karoline's. As much as this broke Sue's heart, at least they knew that she wasn't out there and hadn't lied to her. Maybe then she could rest in peace. She didn't know what to make of the baby situation – perhaps she lost the baby, maybe she never was pregnant to begin with. There were too many unanswered questions, questions that would never be answered.

"Karoline and Ivy's parents. They'll be in tomorrow. Who gets to do the honors?"

"I think Myles should take this one." Sue announced unexpectedly. Jack pouted out his lower lip. She just smiled. "Nice try – not going to work on me. I just think Myles is the best man for the job. I've looked into them, and they are really high class, socialite, money is more important than anything else kind of people. Myles understands that better than we do." Myles looked at her, unsure of whether to take what she was saying as a compliment or a joke.

"Thanks…I think?" he said. Everyone started to laugh.

"I don't mean it in a bad way Myles. Jack, you could always go with him – I just think Myles may be able to reach them on a different level." They agreed with the plan, as a woman walked into the bullpen looking slightly frantic.

"Miss. Cakeman, can we help you?" Bobby said, surprised at the entrance of their guest.

"Actually I think you can." She looked unnerved and upset about something. Sue glanced at Jack who just shrugged and followed Bobby to the boardroom. D and Myles decided to continue getting ready for the interrogation of the Grenon's tomorrow. Sophia just started to stir, as they were about to leave, so Jack went and picked her up, followed swiftly by Levi, who had started to become more and more protective of the girls. He lay down next to Savannah's swing, as she was still sleeping. Jack chucked and rubbed his ears.

"Fine buddy - you can baby-sit." He glanced at D and Myles, who responded without the words ever leaving Jack's mouth.

"No worry – we'll watch her."

"Thanks!" Jack said, as he walked out of the bullpen, Sophia in his arms.


	31. Chapter 30

A/N – I am SO sorry. I have completely hit a stump with this story. I don't know why but I couldn't seem to get my act together to where this is going… I know this chapter is way overdue and ill try to be more diligent in keeping them updated sooner! Thanks again to all you wonderful supporters who have been with me all the way.

**Chapter 30:**

"I wasn't completely honest with you." Ivy started.

"How so?" Sue asked gently. Jack and Bobby both kept a weary eye on the situation, but let Sue take control.

"The last time Karoline came to see me, in may, she asked me something. I had shrugged it off but now, I don't know if maybe it means something."

"What was it?" Jack asked. Her gaze didn't even move from Sues, as she nodded encouragingly, hoping she would continue.

"Karoline asked me about an old friend of mine. A Christine Johnson." Ivy's eyes kept flicking back to baby Sophia in Jack's arms. Jack didn't know whether to feel uncomfortable or sorry for the woman. They knew she didn't have any children of her own, and the last time they had run into each other she had almost wishfully commented when she saw Savannah how much she wanted a baby.

"We know about Christine. Your ex-husband sexually assaulted her. We also know that you were friends in secret and that Karoline didn't like her."

"Exactly. Which is what surprised me. They never got along. I don't know what they wanted with each other but I think they might be up to something."

"Why would you say that?" Bobby asked. She looked so unsettled. She responded very quietly,

"Christine and I lost contact for awhile when she moved to Maine with her husband. I recently found out that this past April, he ended up leaving her because she couldn't get pregnant. He found someone else and left her on her own." Sue glanced at Jack. Christine had made it sound to her like she was still happily married, but whom was she supposed to believe?

"Christine loved Brian, and I knew that she would stop at nothing to win him back. Then Karolyn showed up looking for her, and for money from me. I was suspicious so I followed her carefully to where they met and tried to listen in to their conversation. I heard them talk about something about the Jefferson. I just clued into the fact that maybe they were involved in the attacks on those pregnant women a few months ago."

"Ms. Grenon." Bobby said. She turned to face him. "We caught both men involved. There haven't been any attacks since. I high doubt their involvement… There's no evidence…"

"No evidence that you've looked for. Karoline was not pregnant – I assure you. I think both she and Christine were pretending to be pregnant. The two men you arrested – Carter Hopner and Nick Brandall? Friends of Christine and me from university. I knew them. This can't be a coincidence!" She finished hysterically. Jack didn't follow or know if to believe her. Sue seemed skeptical too.

"Please – Ivy. We'll look into it, but to be honest, I don't fully understand why your sister and best friend, two people who hated each other would team up and kill pregnant women. I don't see the connection." She sighed.

"I can only tell you my theory. Christine wanted a baby more than anything – especially to get her husband back. That's why she was stealing babies – but she needed the perfect one. One that looked like her. One she could claim as her own."

"But Karoline?"

"I don't know how Karoline was involved yet. I can't solve this case for you."

"Your sister was killed, Ms Grenon. Then who killed her?"

"I don't know. See if I'm right though – see if Christine or my sister was at the Jefferson during the times of the attacks. I'm sure you F.B.I people can get tapes and such. It's all too much of a coincidence. I know Christine and I know my sister. I wouldn't put this past them."

"Well," said Sue. "We will look into it, I promise. And we will contact you if we find anything else out. Don't hesitate to call me if there's anything else okay?" She nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson." She got up quietly and left. The three agents looked at each other.

"So? Do we believe her?" Bobby asked.

"I hate to admit this, but I can't help but feel she's telling the truth. It doesn't seem like she's making this all up. But I met Karoline and Christine and I don't know what to think anymore." Sue added.

"Well – let's talk to the parents tomorrow, see maybe why Karoline showed up looking for Christine. It might also be a good idea to pull the surveillance tapes from the Jefferson. If we see either one of them, we follow Ivy's theory further. Until then, there's nothing much else we can do except look into Christine Johnson's history a little further." They nodded and went back to work.

-+-+-

"You disowned both your daughters?" Dimitrius asked the older couple. He already didn't like them. They were both snooty and looked their noses down upon everyone, as if they should be grateful to be in their presence.

"Ivy left a long time ago. She wouldn't abide by our rules, wasting her time with lowlifes like that Christine Johnson. Then she married some idiot who's in Jail. Serves her right," responded Mr. Grenon.

"What about your other daughter – Karoline?" Myles asked politely. They obviously liked him, as they wouldn't even look at D.

"She was such a good girl until recently. Started getting her own ideas, not liking our rules. We kept a tight rein on her finances, something she grew to dislike after awhile. She thought she could control her own life. Ha! She came home one day and said she had had enough. Naturally we let her go, but under the understanding that she would have no money from us, or any of the money she had earned over the years. She was on her own." Mrs. Grenon replied.

"We never saw her again. Apparently she was murdered." Mr. Grenon added, completely impassively.

D and Myles looked at each other. These people were pathetic, and at least now they knew that Karoline had been disowned as well, but both knew that they were not the murderer they were looking for.


	32. Chapter 31

A/N – hehehe, we're getting close to the end! I'm looking forward to starting my new series – I've been planning it for a while, but we still need a bit more on this one – thanks for all your support and commitment as always – I love you guys!

**Chapter 31:**

The team gathered together in the bullpen to discuss what they were going to do next with the case.

"I only see one possible route now. We need to go over the Jefferson Surveillance, like Ivy Grenon suggested. Maybe we'll see something interesting, but other than that we have no leads. James Cakeman is in jail – tight alibi. The parents were in Cancun…" Myles quickly interrupted Jack,

"Not to mention, they definitely are not the types of people who would kill someone. They would let someone else do the dirty work for them…" Jack nodded and continued.

"I don't think it would have been worth it for them to get rid of their daughter. After all, she didn't have anything to do with them for months – she was dead to them already, long before she was killed. It's still a possibility though. The only other suspects are Ivy and Christine." Bobby piped up,

"My instinct says its not Ivy. She's given us a lot of information, and all of it has proven to be trustworthy so far. I think we should look more into this Christine and see from there. If the Sheila's innocent, then I don't know how much longer we can drag on this case." Sue sat deep in thought, but looked up as she saw Dimitrius add something.

"There is still some pieces were missing, but I don't know where else to turn." An idea suddenly popped into Sue's mind.

"I do." She said quietly. They all turned to look at her. "Where did most of this originate? The problems between Christine, Ivy and Karoline – besides her parents?" Tara caught on quickly.

"Christine's rape." Sue nodded.

"What if there's more that we don't know. I read the case file. She dropped the charges. When she came in here, she was a little bit soft spoken but I definitely got the impression that she wouldn't take abuse from someone. She knew well enough to stand up for herself. Maybe we should talk to him too. He probably doesn't know that were looking into Christine, and maybe because of that we'll get the truth out of him." Jack considered what she was saying and nodded in agreement.

"Here's what we'll do. Honey – I want you to look over the surveillance tapes with Tara. Myles, D – why don't you two get more information on the rape case – also see if you can't find visitors records for James at the prison since he's been there. Anything that connects him to this case."

"Got it!" D exclaimed, as he and Myles quickly set off.

"Bobby and I will go to the prison." Jack announced. Sue approached him, as everyone set off to work.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay talking with him?" She asked with concern. He gave her a grave smile.

"You did it." She couldn't help but grin back, but her expression quickly turned serious again.

"What happened is over – remember so long ago when I told you that you needed to forgive him? I meant it. He might have information, and you know you're going to have to keep your emotions in check." He nodded. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Eww! Get a room!" Bobby exclaimed. Sue turned to Jack and smiled.

"What did he say?" she asked. Jack looked at her mischievously.

"He said what a cute little family we make and how much more I know then him about being married." Sue chuckled.

"I'm sure he said all that in those few seconds I was kissing you!" Bobby shook his head in disgust again, but made his way over to his fiancée and kissed her before leaving as well. Jack and Sue both said loudly in unison,

"EWW!" Tara's cheeks burned red, but they all laughed as Jack and Bobby headed out and Tara and Sue got to work, getting the tapes from the Jefferson Hotel.


	33. Chapter 32

_A/N – I know I'm so bad at not getting this up often enough – I'm sorry! _

**Chapter 32:**

Jack could feel the knot forming in his stomach as they drove up to the prison. Memories came flooding back of the time he had come here with Sue. It had been almost exactly a year ago. James may have been their only chance, but Jack couldn't help but feel that there was no way a man so evil could help them – willingly or otherwise. Bobby could sense the tension, but said nothing. Jack knew his limits, he knew what he was doing, and of all the people he chose to go with him, it was his best friend. Bobby knew that Jack did this so he would keep him in check.

The small metallic room was just as claustrophobic as before. Similarly, the ice-cold eyes of James Cakeman stared back, chilling Jack. A small smile played on his lips as he finally spoke,

"Jack – you're the last person I expected to see. Where's your lovely girlfriend?" Jack tightened his jaw. Bobby watched him as he struggled to stay in his seat.

"My wife," was all that he was able to get out. Bobby took over.

"Mr. Cakeman. I'm agent Manning. We have some questions for you. Do you know a Christine Johnson?"

"What? What does she have to do with any of this?" He asked, suddenly his face masked with confusion rather than cruelty.

"Just answer the questions." Jack said, finally able to regain his composure.

"Yeah I knew her. The little bitch accused me of raping her awhile back."

"And you didn't?" Bobby demanded.

"No. I didn't. She turned on me. Everything that happened between us was consensual - believe me. She didn't even feel guilty about cheating with her best friends husband. As for me, I wasn't getting much action from Ivy. Let's just say Christine and I formed a bit of a coalition. In more ways than one. Her husband was an idiot too, and never found out." James answered. Jack didn't know what to think, but he had the gut feeling he was telling the truth. He had no idea about anything that was going on, so he had no reason to lie.

"Why did she accuse you of rape then?" Jack asked.

"She came to me for help. She needed money – her husband, Brian really wanted a baby. She couldn't conceive. She wanted money to go to a special clinic or something. You know those doctors that knock women up for lots of money. I said no, that I wouldn't give her the money. She retaliated. Eventually, when I realized she was serious, I gave her some and she backed off." Bobby looked and Jack. Agreement shot between their eyes. They both knew he was telling the truth. There was more to Christine than they realized. James took this moment of silence to add more,

"Listen, If I'm helping you with something can I get a reduced sentence or something?"

"It depends what you're telling us and if it's important." Bobby answered harshly.

"Look – Christine was just here, maybe 2 weeks ago. Check the records. Don't believe me fine." Jack sat back down.

"Why was she here?"

"Something about her husband leaving her because she never did get pregnant. She went to go talk to Ivy, get some support you know, but my ex was acting all suspicious of her or whatever. I said – well you did have an affair with me. But she claims, to this day Ivy still doesn't know. She thought maybe I would. I laughed at her. Ivy still in contact with me? She's got to be kidding." An idea suddenly popped into Bobby's mind.

"What do you know about Karoline, Ivy's sister?" James sat in silence, a first for him.

"Wacko. Controlled by those stupid parents of hers. They never liked me, or Ivy, or Christine. We didn't care then. I barely knew the chick. She's show up occasionally asking for money. Ivy wasn't thrilled, but she would always give her a bit. Then she'd head back to the 'rents, and we wouldn't see her. She's probably still sucking her thumb over at mommy and daddy's mansion. You should talk to her, I really don't know." The prison guard came over to take James away. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, that he made it through the interview, when just as he was walking out, James said back at him,

"Say hi to Sue from me Jack!" Bobby had to physically restrain Jack from going over to James and pounding him. After a few moments to settle down, Jack said to his best friend quietly,

"Thanks." Bobby responded,

"No problem. I would've done the same thing, especially if it had been Tara." Jack nodded.

"At least this was productive." Bobby nodded as they headed out of the jail, to his car and back to the bullpen.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 :**

"She's disappeared…"

"I'm on the phone with PD – one second."

"You sure about the surveillance tapes?"

Jack and Bobby walked into the bullpen, in complete disarray. Jack quickly said, as D walked by,

"What's going on?" He answered hastily,

"We looked over the surveillance tapes from the Jefferson. Sue recognized both Karolyn and Christine. Karolyn we knew, because Sue had met her in the washroom, but sure enough, we saw them together – followed closely behind by the two men we convicted for the murders. We've been trying to track down Christine Johnson – no luck." He hurried out of the bullpen. Jack walked over to his wife, who was typing furiously at her computer. She looked up, and he noticed how pale she looked.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern. She nodded and smiled.

"Fine – did you hear about Christine? We're trying to track her down." He nodded. "How did things go at the Jail?"

"It just confirms everything that we're doing now. Apparently, Christine's been to see James a few times, and the prison records confirm it. She must be the killer were looking for." She nodded again, as Sophia began to cry. Sighing in exhaustion, Sue went to go pick her up, but Jack hurried over.

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should go home and rest. You look pale." He reached over and picked up his daughter.

"I feel okay Jack. I don't know, I think I'm just tired from the case. My stomach is just a little unsettled, but don't worry. I'm sure it'll just pass. This whole thing with Christine is a little upsetting. I believed her." He took her hand in his, as Sophia started to coo. Sue couldn't help but smile at her daughter.

"Just go home if you feel worse okay? See how much we love you!" Jack went to kiss her, but she quickly pulled back.

"Hello! Might be sick! The last thing we need is for both of us to get a cold or the flu, especially with two little ones. If I am sick, you're going to be the one stuck with the kids." Jack rolled his eyes and whined,

"So I can't kiss my wife and I'm going to have to run the household! Not fair." Sue chuckled.

"Suck it up baby. I'm sure its nothing, but we can't afford to both get sick. Now get back to work before you get yourself fired." He rolled his eyes and kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes twinkled, before returning back to her work, occasionally glancing at the sleeping Savannah.

-+-+-

A few days passed, without any luck. Christine Johnson seemed to have vanished into thin air. A cold, winter morning, Jack and Sue walked into the bullpen, ready for a fresh day on the search for their killer. Bobby spoke up,

"Where are the kids?" Sue smiled softly,

"Jack's parents are here. They're going to watch them today, give us a bit of a break." Bobby pouted his lip, and Sue turned to look at Tara who was smiling. They cast each other knowing looks, before she got up and came over to Sue, once Jack had gone to his desk.

"You're looking a little pale again. Not sleeping well?"

"I can't get this case of my mind…that doesn't matter – you have a wedding coming up soon! How's everything going – need my help?" Tara grinned.

"I think we're good. Two weeks to go! After all, we did pull of your wedding in two months. We've had a bit more time to plan ours. It's just hard to believe that I'm getting married in a few weeks…" She was quickly interrupted as Myles came over and addressed the whole team.

"Metro PD just called. 911 received a strange phone call. It was woman claiming to be Ivy Grenon. Saying that someone had taken her and she was scared. She sounded very illusive, but mentioned something about donuts. I think maybe Christine's got her. Sue – does the phrase, the donut mans buddies kitchen mean anything to you?" Sue thought, as all eyes stared at her.

"Donut – we know that Ivy owns a bakery. James had me in one of his warehouses. Christine has been seeing James. She must be somewhere, related to those clues. Donut man? Maybe James. But who's his buddy? Christine?"

"But where could they be, someone's kitchen?" added Tara.

"I don't know." said Sue, as she rushed to her computer, to frantically look something up.


	35. Chapter 34

_A/N – Please Review! Only a few more chappies to go! I've been working on my next story – it's a Sue Thomas one and it's going to be AWESOME. Expect it right after the New Year! _

**Chapter 34:**

"What have you got?" Jack asked, as Sue hurried over to her desk, and started typing in her computer. Everyone crowded around.

"There is only one other person I know that is associated with James, and donuts." She replied quickly.

"Greg" Bobby muttered as she looked up at him. She nodded as her eyes flew back to her computer screen.

"He has a house just outside of D.C. Its probably just been empty since he was arrested." They all looked at her quizzically.

"Sue, you know this is a bit of a long shot…" She shook her head again and stood up to explain.

"The house, it's old. It has a kitchen in the basement – you know gas stove, etc. You're all wondering how I know this." They nodded, as Jack watched her with amazement.

"When I was talking to Christine, I asked her in a quick moment if she knew Gregory Halstern. She seemed a little surprised when I mentioned his name, but she said she did, though not very well. He had been another friend from high school. She told me that Greg's house is where James took her and raped her. My guess is, it was where they were having their affair, because we know he didn't rape her. She told me she would never forget about it, because of the big kitchen downstairs. Greg had set up his house, so he could room people in the basement. Ivy and James had stayed there when having financial problems when they first got married!" She looked around excitedly.

"It's still a bit of a long shot," D said, as Sue's face fell a little bit in disappointment, "but it's the best lead we have. We should check it out." Tara quickly spoke up, as she typed furiously in her computer,

"I'm looking for where the signal is coming from Ivy Grenon's phone. Sue, can you tell me where the house is?" Sue quickly read her the address. "The signal is definitely in that vicinity. Sue may be on to something…"

"Let's go…" Jack announced, as they all grabbed their things, talking madly on the phone and rushed out the bullpen door.

-+-+-

They arrived, at what looked to be a deserted house, except for the flicker of a few dim lights. Sue watched carefully as the SWAT teams surrounded the house. She looked around the van at Tara who was monitoring the feed and updating her on what was being said outside.

"They're about to go in." Sue nodded and looked back to the screens. It was dark out, but she could recognize Jack, moving carefully around the house. Unexpectedly, panicked thoughts started to fly through her mind. What would happen to her and the girls if something ever happened to Jack? Or what if something happened to her? Suddenly, Sue was scared as she saw Jack enter the house and leave her line of vision. Her breath started to catch in her throat. She felt Tara touch her arm and she turned to face her,

"You okay?" Sue just nodded, anxious to hear what was happening inside. Tara continued to listen intently in her headphones. A few minutes later,

"SHOTS FIRED!" She said loudly, as Sue's heart stopped.

"Who is it?" She asked in horror. Tara shook her head

"I don't know." She whispered back, listening for any clue as to what was happening inside.

-+-+-

Jack wasn't too sure what to expect upon entering the old house. He could see a light flickering from the basement, and signaled for Bobby and D to follow him. They made their way quietly down the stairs until they saw three figures – one cowered, one looking bored, and the other pacing, with a gun. Ivy sat shivering against the wall and gave out a cry for help as she saw the agents enter the room.

"Freeze!" Bobby yelled, as the unknown man turned around and went to reach for his gun. Thinking the better of getting himself shot, he promptly put his hands in the air, leaving his gun on the ground. The other person was more relentless.

"You figured it out then." Christine taunted. "I was so close – so close to getting my baby and she was going to rat me out." She pointed her gun at Ivy, who tried desperately to get out of the line of fire.

"Christine Johnson – put the gun down." Jack said, in his deadly calm voice he reserved only for the bad guys. She shook her head.

"It was your baby." She sneered. Jack tried to process what she was saying. "I wanted your baby. She would've been perfect and we were so close. I'm not going to have all my work wasted!" She moved quickly, as the agents advanced. Bullets rang out in the basement, as Ivy slumped to the floor, followed quickly by Christine. Bobby ran over to Ivy, and called quickly for an ambulance, pushing his jacket against the wound in her leg. Dimitrius, who had shot Christine once she had opened fire, hurried over to disarm her, though she was unconscious. Jack, however, stood in shock. She had been after his little girl. His family had been in danger and they had never realized it. All he wanted was to go find his wife and hold her. Go home and hug his daughters. He turned around as he saw Sue burst down the stairs and fly right into his arms, as if she had read his thoughts, crying her eyes out.


	36. Chapter 35

_A/N – Well, this is it! It's been a pleasure writing for you all. Please review – I would love to get your input on the story now that it's completed. I've already started getting together my next story. It's going to be great – I'm really excited. Expect it right after the New Year, once I'm back after holidays. Merry Christmas Everyone!_

**Chapter 35:**

The team all sat around the table, laughing and eating. Tara looked particularly radiant in her strapless, but simple wedding dress. Bobby couldn't keep the smile off his face. Their reception was just as small as the wedding ceremony had been, but nonetheless precious and beautiful. Even Myles had a smile on his face, though now clutching Lucy's hand in his, his arm wrapped around the back of her chair. Sue just turned to Jack and gave him a smile.

Ivy Grenon and Christine Johnson were going to make it. They had both been taken to the hospital. Christine, however, was facing many charges and would likely be left in the cell, like James, for the rest of her life. Sue was physically and emotionally drained by the time the case had finished, and the whole team was grateful that it had finally been solved.

Even Sophia and Savannah had matching dresses to the bridesmaid ones that Donna, Lucy and Sue wore, and sat happily on Sue and Jack's lap. It was a beautiful day, which was filled with wonderful memories. Each member of the team had never felt so blessed to have the friends that they had, the people that they had grown to love.

-+-+-

Two weeks later, Bobby and Tara were already back to work after their honeymoon, though they spend most of their time looking at each other and giggling. Myles kept rolling his eyes but instead of spouting off some sarcastic and cynical comment, he would look at Lucy who would give him a grin. He was so happy things had gotten back on track between them, and even better than it had ever been before.

Jack and Sue had asked if they could talk to everyone that day, because they had a few announcements to make. Once everyone had gathered around, including Ted, Jack turned to look at Sue, who caught his eye. She gave him a glowing smile and a quick nod, and Jack started to speak,

"Sue and I want to say a few things," he started.

"Oh no." Myles said, as everyone laughed.

"Firstly," Sue said, "Jack and I have come to a decision. It wasn't easy to make, but we've agreed that it would be best that I resign from the FBI, permanently." Jack continued,

"We want to put our family first, and the girls are growing so much, they need a full time parent with them. Which brings us to our second announcement." Jack turned to Sue with a big smile, which she returned, her eyes twinkling. "We're going to be having another baby!"

Silence rang out in the bullpen. Suddenly, Tara and Lucy burst into tears and hugged Sue, while the men all shook Jack's hand, grinning and patting him on the back. He was so excited to have another baby. Jack had never been so thrilled when Sue finally admitted she thought she might be pregnant. He loved his girls more than anything, but now to be having a child with his wife, one that was his own flesh and blood, made him feel like the luckiest man on earth.

So many things had happened to bring every part of that team to where they were at that moment. Some sad things, some happy things, but the important part was that they were there. They had made it through what had been some of the most difficult times any of them would ever face. They were all excited for the changes that life was bringing, looking forward to going through them together as more than friends - as a family.


End file.
